Toxic
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: I finally feel at peace. Like I’m coming back together. More than that even. I was supposed to be here. I’m following my destiny. I don’t know what my fate is exactly, but I know one thing; All that’s happened to me in the past couple months was a sign.
1. Turning a New leaf

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own these characters's do you?**

_This felt right. It feels like a gigantic weight has been lifted off my shoulders. A weight that has been bringing me down, A burden that had been deterorating me for the past year now. I finally feel at peace. Like I'm coming back together. More than that even. I was supposed to be here. I'm following my destiny. I don't know what my fate is exactly, but I know one thing; All that's happened to me in the past couple months was a sign that I had to move. Then when I didn't want to listen.. My destiny pushed me and forced me to move. Move back to Forks. My fate is somewhere in Forks. Crazy right? But don't get me wrong. I didn't want to move here and leave Renee. Forks isn't exactly what I would call a lovely wonderful place to live. In fact, if someone told me that I had to move here just a couple months ago, I would laugh and say that I would never set a foot on that soggy ground even if someone paid me. But now…. It feels right. This is my home now. I still hated leaving. I knew Renee didn't want me to go either. But she also wants best for me and she and I both know I had to leave Phoenix. I had to leave to save my sanity, my well being, and my life. Yeah, I'd still be alive in Arizona but I wouldn't be living. There is a very distinct difference. _

_There were so many sign! I'm looking back now and thinking, I should have left Arizona the first sign… or omen I received. In the beginning it was subtle. Like the homeless guy who said that all the musk of the heat and such dry land wasn't good for a young girl like me, that so much sun wasn't best for me, that the big lushes green plants up north are want I needed. I remember scoffing at him and stomping away. I should have listened. That was ten months ago and I should have left and took his advice. That was one of the earliest of warnings. I should have gone then! I should have left sooner, maybe then… maybe if I followed that odd pull…. If I just…. If I just left sooner, maybe then… I could have…._

"NO!" Bella pleaded to herself as she put her pencil down… or more like threw it across the desk. "I'm not going into that. Not now. Not ever again. Not while I'm here and settled in." Bella thought to herself. "If I think about that, I'll start crying. And I've done enough crying. I've done enough crying for an entire third-world-country!" Bella settled down again and laid back on her bed, still thinking to herself. "But I'm stronger now. That's a good sign. I'm stronger that I have felt in a while. This place. This place is making me stronger. HA! I'm probably stronger then I was ever before!" Then she thought of one of the things that happened to her. " Dang it. Never mind."

Bella looked up at the clock by her pillow and jumped up.

" Holy crow! I got to get ready." She yelled aloud.

School started at eight and it was now seven o'nine. She had plenty of time to get ready and still be there earlier than everyone if she got ready now. Which was her plan. "I have to be perfect for the first day." Bella threw the journal she had written in under her pillow then she grabbed her toiletries bag from her chair and headed for the one small bathroom in her new home.

She got ready slowly, making sure everything was as good as it can get. When she emerged, she had perfectly straight hair then was shaped around her face in a simple, lovely way. Bella put on her best looking long sleeve t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans. And a pair of sturdy well-worn tennis shoes. She sighed. "The shoes could be better." Bella smiled at her thought. "I'm getting better. I haven't thought about what I looked like in so long." She twirled stared at herself in the mirror, and smiled an even bigger smile.

"Ok deep breathe Bella." She obeyed herself. "Ha, It feels as though I haven't taken a good deep breathe in a year." Which was a bit of an exagerassation but not by much. "I'm am going,** going,** to make a good impression."

Bella spied herself in the mirror and giggled as she skipped down stairs. She hadn't skipped in under a year either. But it was probably best that she still didn't. Bella tripped down the last couple of steps and blindly grabbed on to something to hold her steady. Whatever it was wrapped itself around her. When she focused her eyes she saw Charlie grinning with humor in his eyes.

"Morning Isa….I mean Bella. I don't remember you being so clumsy." Bella's dad smiled awkwardly. Bella shyly grinned and edged around him and head for the kitchen for some cereal. One thing she really did not want to talk about with her dad was her newly found inner klutz. _Yep, there's the proof that I'm not stronger._ Even though she knew she wasn't like what she used to be, she still had hope that maybe Forks was going to take back what her calling forced upon her. But she immediately put that thought aside. _I'm in Forks and everything is going to go back to normal._

" _Normal. How could things go back to normal? I'm in this awfully dreary place with someone I barely know and even though I love him too, I miss my real family". _She paused and stopped stirring her spoon in her milk.

_Don't be such a pessimist! You are home! Silly. Never forget that. See you are already feeling fine. Well as fine as you can right now. _She smiled sarcastically at herself. "Ugh, your right." She continued her conversation with herself. _This is your destiny. Something going to happen today. I can feel it. _

"Bells, shouldn't' you be going if you want to be there early?" Bella jumped and for a split second was wondering why her voice was so deep but then realized it was Charlie calling from the entranceway.

"Oh…. Uh… yeah." She was still a bit shaky from believing it was she herself that spoke. Bella put her bowl away and headed for her coat. "_What is wrong with me?" _She asked herself._ You know exactly what's wrong with you. _

_**BPOV**_

Charlie asked if I wanted a ride with him to school. I really didn't want to. How embarrassing! But I knew that it was probably for the best. At least for a little while until I get a hang for the roads here. Even then it might not be enough. But I had to stick to what was best, the plan.

Lately it was all about 'THE PLAN'. What was the plan? The more important question was why do I have a plan. But I told myself that I was going to think positively today. (That was part of the plan) The plan was that if there was a safer option, I was going to take it. I would try to keep a low profile. It probably wasn't a good idea to hang around people too much out of school. And most importantly… I couldn't tell the truth. That was so obvious that at first I didn't even consider it as part of the plan. But, obviously, it is. Well, it wasn't that I couldn't tell the truth. That would be ridiculous. I just couldn't tell the truth on certain things. The big thing that was connected to anything else I had to lie about was, why I decided to move here.

I was a horrible liar. But if I practiced enough, I could get away with it. I had my story down pat, so I was pretty confident. I felt bad that I had to lie. But it was necessary. They would put me into the insane asylum if I told them the truth. So If I was going to fit it I had to tell them what they have probably already heard. That my mom was getting remarried but she would have to move around a lot, and I didn't want her to worry about coming back home to me. I'm not a good liar so It's better if it's a….. a half truth. This is a reason a moved here. Another 'sign' that I needed to move back with Charlie, but there are others that had a bigger impact on me. _"Stop it! Don't go there! Follow the plan, follow the plan!"_

I sighed as Charlie pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't feel as stupid now as I did before. The main reason was that I was twenty minutes early and no students were here yet.

I yelled thanks over my shoulder as I ran out into the rain towards the main office. I looked up into the dripping sky and sighed. "_There goes my perfect non-frizz hair."_

A door opened in front of me and a woman in purple stood behind it, "You must me Isabella." She said enthusiastically. I groaned inwardly. "Charlie" I mumbled.

"We are so delighted to have you here, Isabella." The woman in purple guided me into a stuffy room with a long desk/counter.

"Please, call me Bella." Not wanting to waste anytime on small chat right now I asked, "So what do I need to do?"

"Just take these to all your teachers, have them sign them, and bring the slips back after school is over." She handed me a bunch of slips. "Oh! and you'll need a map won't you!"

I was beginning to like this woman. I didn't have to say much.

If I had taken my car I would have sat in it as I read over all my classes and their whereabouts. But seeing as I was going by the 'plan', the hallway would have to do.

I poured over the map and hardly realized that kids were starting to arrive. I jumped up, which was a bad idea seeing as how I hit my heat on one of the lockers. Everyone stared at me as the thud vibrated through the locker hallway. "_Great. I'm off to great start at keeping a low profile". _I grumbled to myself. _Do you really think that your going to go unnoticed as a new student at a school of only 300 hundred? People are going to be all over you. _

" _Great. Thanks for the help. I just wish I knew where the nearest hospital was. I'll probably need it if "people are going to be all over me" _I mocked myself.

Suddenly there was a stinging, no a burn, on the side of my neck. "Crap!" I muffled as I ran into the girls bathroom. No one was in there yet so I locked the door and pulled down the turtle neck of my shirt. I ran my fingers over the left side lightly. I winced. I tried not to think of the past. I couldn't. That would be breaking the plan. I rolled the collar back up. "_Everything's find._ _False alarm." ---- Everything's fine? Really cuz from what I see you have a huge bl-"_SHUT UP!" I screamed. I jumped as I realized I said that out loud. "I have got to get out of here. I'm talking to myself"

_Hahaha….. you got a lot more to worry about kid. ----"No I don't. Everthing is going to be fine now…. Now that I'm here. It has to be…." _My thought voice was weaker at the end.

My confidence was slowly wearing away. Maybe, maybe nothing is going to change. It doesn't matter. At least it will be easier to forget… harder to remember.

As I went to my first class, my second, and on through till lunch, I felt a buzz of excitement I didn't understand, coming from my chest. _"Maybe my boobs are finally getting bigger!" _I said to myself pathetically, half mocking, half hoping. The excitment was growing stroner and stronger… almost pulling me into the caffateria.

I met this girl, I think her name is Jessica, I hung around with her cuz she wouldn't shut up so I didn't have concentrate on what she said that much and I only had to say a minimal amount of words to keep her going.

She sat down with a bunch of kids that she soon introduced me to.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." She winked at the eating students. "Bella this is Lauren, Angela, blah, blah, and blah." Then she all told them what few things I told her. I was surprised she went on so long. I didn't think I said that much. I was about to take a sip from my drink when I saw them. They were all sitting at their table; there were five of them. They were all gorgeous. Unnaturally gorgeous. Another thing that was unnatural was the fact that none of them were eating…. Or for that matter none of them were talking to each other…. Or for that matter none of them were even looking at each other. I couldn't help it. I had to keep staring. I know it's probably impolite but none of them were looking at me. The buzzing in my chest was at peace finally_…". Ok…. Now they're staring. Look away idiot. Gosh they're beautiful. And…. And so…. so familiar. _I couldn't stop staring at them even though all of them were looking at me. "_Oh my gosh! They are all staring at me. That's really really creepy. They are so familiar. I don't think I've met them before. "_ They all looked baffled and most of them were confused like they didn't know why they were staring at me exactly. I had to figure out where, or who they reminded me of. _I don't think you want to know. - "What is that supposed to mea-"_

"So Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Angela asked. I snapped my head towards her, causing me to crack my neck.

"Ouch! - um… its… I'm getting used to it. I'm SO glad I'm here." I smiled warmly at her, while I carefully rubbed my neck avoiding the left side.

"_Here we go with the questions." - You're ready. _I tried to encourage myself.

Angela went back to her food, satisfied with my answer. I slowly turned to the others at the table, waiting for their questions.

Lauren jumped in, "So, why exactly are you here?" Jessica nudged her, and whispered something I wasn't supposed to hear, but… unlike most of these guys, I could here what she said. I wish I couldn't. She said, " be nice. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it."

I scoffed. And spoke up. "Well, it's my mom. She got remarried and I didn't like the idea of traveling so often with her and Phil." I spoke quickly saying what I've memorized. "So I decided that since I haven't been to Forks in awhile, I should spend some time with Char… I mean dad." I wasn't about to say 'Charlie' behind his back even though he said Isabella behind mine. I wasn't like that.

I smiled and took a sip from my juice. My hands were a little sweaty but other than that, I did fine. I took a peek at the table of five again while the people at the table were in another conversation already. The younger looking guy at the gorgeos table was still looking at me. Pure curiosity was in his eyes. Not like how everyone else stared. Even though they **were** curious, this was different. They stared like I was a new button on their shirt. This guy started, intrigued and interested. (or liked he wanted to look at me under a special lens) Even that look remined me of something. _"Oh what is it! I know I know what they remind me of… It's just off the tip of my tongue." ----I'm telling_ _you, you seriously don't want to know…._

"That's the Cullens." Jessica chimed in. I was just about to ask who they were. Apperently, she noticed my gazing. I realized I was still staring right at one of them and blushed as I turned to Jessica for more information. I wanted to know why they are so familiar. _Ugh.. your gonna regret this._


	2. Discovery best kept hidden

**Disclaimer: Sadly these characters aren't mine... I'm just manipulating them to my will. D **

**(AN: Please review!! I can't be sure how well I'm doing if you guys don't review!) **

The babbling girl kept talking, I tried to listen, but it was just so hard! For one thing, Jessica never shut up to make sure I understood anything; another thing is that, I was trying to remember who the Cullens reminded me of... and there was another thing that was distracting me. Edward never stopped staring at me. If I were bolder I would have stared him down till he looked away. But I wasn't, so he kept gazing at me, except he looked kind of pissed and frustrated; curiosity was still evident in his features. The other Cullens also glanced at me every once in a while as well. It was mainly Jasper. I didn't get to see what his face held because he kind of scares me. With all the rummaging in my mind and the stares I could feel focused on me, Jessica was hard to concentrate on.

What I did catch from her was that the Cullens just moved here two years ago. That was a relief- they were outsiders too. "_Maybe not as much as I am... but I'm thinking positively today." - Really cuz your doing a wonderful job. What you need to do is forget about the Cullens right now. Then you can think positively. _I ignored myself, "_I didn't like her tone when she said that the Cullens were adopted. That they lived together... and how they were (according to Jessica) Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were an ' item'. That's so typical of small towns. They gossip like the worlds going to end tomorrow. I mean does she have the right to gossip about the Cullens like that?" - Do you have the right to defend them like that? And honestly even in the city this would be new.- "... Your right..." - Now. Forget about them! Make it part of your plan, you shouldn't be allowed to think about the Cullens, especially Edward._

But I couldn't forget. Even when Jessica was done talking and I actually heard what she said, the Cullens always seemed to be in the back of my mind... well at least one of them. [** I don't think I need to mention who**

I walked with Angela to biology, she was nice, doesn't talk much, but that was a relief seeing as how I had been sitting next to Jessica. I like the quiet anyway. _Yes it always makes you think what there __really__ up to. - "Oh shut up! I know that Angela is genuinely sweet and nice." - You're right. There, are you happy now. We're even. "Of COURSE we even were the same person. I need help." - What you need is a miracle. _I scowled at myself but apparently I didn't do it as discreetly as I liked. Angela looked at me oddly.

I went to give the slip to the teacher. I noticed that the only chair open was one next to... Edward. "_Yes_! I thought, "_Maybe this will make things easier to figure out who they are." _ Edward seemed happy, like he was thinking about relatively the same thing. When I turned around to head to my chair after the teacher signed the slip, I saw Edward. He wasn't happy now.

Daggers were coming out of him and pointed straight at me. His fury was so clear that I could almost see he veins bulge, but I had to use some imagination. His hands were clenched into balls making his already pale skin paper white. His legs were pressed hard against the floor, keeping him from moving them with ease. His lips were pierced together forming a hard line that curved wickedly. He terrified me. I was only halfway to my seat. Then I saw his eyes. And I knew exactly who I thought the Cullens reminded me of. His coal black eyes were burning with malicious fire and. hunger. "_Oh My Gosh!!! He has black eyes. He has black eyes. Black eyes, black eyes, black eyes, black eyes, black eyes. So help me God he has black eyes!!" - I don't think your in God's playing field anymore sweetie. - "DAh!" _ I was trying to force back the images that were charging their way into my mental sight. I don't think I could have stopped the memories coming now even if I saw someone in their underwear doing the conga.

The alleyway was darker than I remembered, that man... no that that thing, was on the other side, looking at my... curiously. "_Oh no! Just how Edward looked. What kind of place is this? Is this my fate to die? Or to become one of t-" _I saw the long room. It was filled with beds and people on them. Some people were shaking some were jittering, some were lying still... and some looked dead. I remembered how a thought it was a hospital at first but then why were we underground and why was everyone on the beds strapped in. And then I saw another image... I saw... It was... Isaac...

"Miss Swan you can take your seat now." The teacher called, apparently watching my face that was filled with a multitude of emotions. "Are you okay Miss Swan."

I mechanically turned to him. and Mechanically said, "Yes." I sat down immediately, though every fiber in me and cell in my brain were screaming to run away right NOW! But my buzzing chest made my mind up for me. "_Why is this boy here... no. Not boy, no... vampire"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, your can't say that was the worst hour of your life... but it was pretty far up there._

I stumbled out of the classroom in a daze. It didn't make any since. _"Why didn't he just attack me."_ - Because he didn't want all those witnesses.- "That's a lame excuse. I know, I know that if he would have taken me and all those others." - But he didn't.- " I know! And it doesn't make any sense! Even if he really didn't want to the class, why didn't he lure me out of the way and end me then?" - ... you know. You doing a bang up job of thinking positively. You should be grateful that you're still alive!" I took a renewing breath and went on with the rest of my day.

I w as following a guy named Mike. He seemed nice enough. Probably the nicest person I've met today. I was glad that I made some friends today. I didn't think it would be so easy. At the other school I had friends... but they were just the friends I ate lunch with and had small chat in the halls. _The same way you have friends here. _That was true. I don't think that I would ever really fit in with anybody. I was never on the same page as everyone. No one truly understood me. Even though at my other school I was one of the best volleyball players there! well... not anymore. Now I hated the idea of gym. "_No, don't get into this again. At least wait till I can get home... or preferably never!"_

It was my first day, so I could have skipped out on gym... but I wasn't sure if I could just sit another hour and not scream with my past swirling in my head. True, it was safer physically, if I sat out. But mentally is first priority. At least in my book. Well, at least in this case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was fine at the end of the hour. I had a few bruised, but that's to be expected when your cursed. _"Whoops, not gonna think about it."_ Everyone knew that I was a klutz and they learned rather quickly not to stand to close to me while that there was any movement involved.

I walked to the main office to hand in the slips. When I opened the door, Edward was there. I stepped back. My chest was buzzing, my head was screaming and hurting, my neck was on fire, my limbs were like jelly. I was a mess and I couldn't do a thing about it. But as I watched Edward slowly, the fire was being put out, my head stopped hurting and my limbs were still a little limp. I was mesmerized by every move that Edward made. His lips moved seductively, his hair was in a poetic mess. His eyes weren't aggressive anymore, they were smoldering and irresistible. I wanted to slap myself for thinking this marvel was dangerous. As I watched, the buzz in my chest purred and my heart was beating faster. His hands, or how graceful they were. His cheeks were so inviting, and his nose looked liked it was chiseled by DeVinci himself. "_I... I can't be falling for this... for... this vampire." _I tried to tell myself to get some sense back, but I couldn't. He was too... too handsome and perfect. My heartbeat was still increasing. And if it still increased I probably would have fainted.

Suddenly, Edward turned around. He heard my heart race. He said something to the lady in purple rather abruptly and stalked out of the room. I took a breath as he swept by and smelled him...

"Um, did you need anything Miss Swan?" The lady looked flustered.

"Here." I handed her the signed slips. "What did Edward want?" I asked, trying to be casual but as usual I failed miserably.

"Well, he wanted to change his biology class to a different time." The receptionist face reddened with embarrassment. " But there was no opening."

I nodded and walked out. I headed for the parking lot. I wanted to contemplate things in my new truck that Charlie got me. But I just remembered that I asked him to drive me. "Dag nab it!" I mumbled as a shuffled toward the exit. I chuckled hysterically. I couldn't stop myself. But for some reason everything was funny. The fact that I said 'dag nab it' was utterly hilarious. "_This must be a repercussion of today's events." _I sighed as I sat down on the sidewalk.

I saw Charlie's cruiser pull up and giggled as every teenager stopped in their tracks and tried to look as innocent as possible. _"Well, I have to admit. I think riding with Charlie was worth seeing Jessica freeze behind the wheel like a deer caught in headlights."_

I slid into the car, watching as the students unfroze and went about their business.

"So... How was um, school?" Poor Charlie, at least he's trying.

I smiled a secretive smile, "It was very interesting. I learned a lot about the folks here today."

**AN: I do know where I am going. And I will write this story out even if only one person ever reads it! (thanks bloodredeclispe for the review!) I just have to have the patience to write it all out. D**


	3. So What?

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? I don't own anything! (Not even my own cat!)**

**AN: The story will be getting more interesting. )... I hope. (But come on, don't ya want to find out what happened to her?)**

As I rode home, I decided to take thinking positively off part of my plan. I argued with myself about this and I came to a conclusion. I am a realist and thinking of happy things was way too overrated. But there were still some things that I absolutely had forbidden myself from thinking about.

So I meditated on some details of they day I had almost forgotten about. One of them was why my neck started burning early this morning. It didn't make any sense. It was way to early to start that. I mean the new moon is in another month_! "Hmm, but it didn't start. It only lasted for about a minute." - Maybe it was warning you? - "Warning me against what?" - I don't know... the Cullens perhaps_. I shrugged inside. _"That was a possibility. But why?" - Maybe... the venom reacted to the... oh I don't know! I have no idea about any of this stuff. - _I had a flashback and the image I now saw was a dirty ceiling with unmentionables dripping off. There was one section of the ceiling that was entirely missing. It was a new moon tonight. The only light in the sky came from the stars.

I was strapped to the last of the many rows of beds. Isaac was in the bed next to me but I couldn't turn my head to look at him. The thing that brought me here was standing over me now. His teeth shining as he pulled out a needle in his right hand and a cloth in his left. I remember that he looked tired and worn out. ... But determined.

We had reached home when I just remembered that Charlie didn't have any food in the house.

"Oh Charlie, I forgot, I need to go the store and get edible stuff. Where is the nearest grocery?"

"Um its past the hospital on the right next to the gas station on HWY. 31." **[I don't have any real clue where the grocery is. I don't know if there is a HWY. 31 or any of this. I just made it up. It is fan fiction. **He looked embarrassed that he didn't have any food. "I'm sorry Bells. I'm not used to having to feed anyone but me."

"That's fine. I'm used to fixing up stuff by myself. Really, it's cool. I have to get used to things here too. How about I make... spaghetti tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned and unlocked the door to the house. "Oh, do you want me to drive you there?"

"Uh... no, I thank I can handle it." I smiled shyly as I went from one car to another.

I put the keys into ignition and winced as the car boomed into life. "Gonna have to get used to that as well." I slowly pulled out of the driveway being so careful someone might get hurt because I was moving so slow. "Now, where did he say the store was? HWY. 31? Next to a gas station? Right...yeah, on the right of the hospital." - Your probably going to need a hospital. - "I always need a hospital. I mean come on. I'm bad luck, cursed! " - Then why did you go by yourself? Are you crazy? Now you're in for it. - "Maybe things have changed a little since then."

I drove passed the hospital and ingrained the location into my mind. There was a light up ahead. I was about to turn when I black car zoomed in front of me with ease. I screamed. It looked like it w as going to hit me. It was going so fast! I sat at the green light awhile till my breath caught up with me. "Who the crap was that? Oh, if my dad was here..." I giggled at the thought of what Charlie would do.

I was still sitting in front of the light until the black Mercedes wasn't even a speck anymore. "I wonder where the fire is?" I shrugged and turned onto HWY. 31.

Something about that expensive car struck a cord in my heart. Not the car. No. The fact that it was leaving. _-That's stupid. You don't even know if it is leaving. - "Yeah, whoever was in the car is leaving... I just know it." - And why are you making this a big deal. So what! It's just a car. - "I don't know when it's coming back." _I felt an emptiness creep into my heart. An emptiness that I thought was already there. Apparently it patched itself up and then ripped the stitches out again. _"Ugh, I don't feel so good." I said aloud. -Holy Crow! Why are you making a molehill into a mountain? Not even a molehill... and ant hill...- "Hey I can't help it! ... I have to get food now."_

I walked into the store and grabbed the necessities first. Bread, milk, eggs... and macadamia nuts. Then I head for pasta stuff and went through a list that was in ingrained in my head since I was seven years old. Though it was a bit different because the store didn't have as many things as the grocery did back home. I did as best I could with the money Charlie gave me. I came out with 4 armloads of food and hurt in the morning. Everything was so much cheaper here than it was in Phoenix.

I was about to take my last trip out when I slipped on the mat and hit my head on the doorway spilling the orange juice and squashing the grapes... and bleeding on my forehead.

"Idiot. How can anybody slip on a mat for crying out loud!?" I thought as someone called 911. I didn't think it was that bad. I was just trying hard not to barf. I stopped breathing through my nose. That helped a little. The smell of blood was making me nauseous. I heard someone scream. "What's wrong? It seriously can't be that bad..." Then I felt the pain in my leg. I looked down and saw that it was in an entirely unnatural position. Warm liquid made it's way down my face. I felt it on my cheek close to my nose. "Oh crap!" Those were the last words I could remember before I completely blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it wasn't as bad as some people thought. I guess they've just never seen someone fall like that with blood dripping and a leg twisted. _"Well, they just gonna have to get used to it. Cuz Bella's in_ _Town now!"_ - You have an odd sense of humor. - I smiled at myself but it faded when I saw the tubes in my arm. "Great! I'm a human pin cushion." - Ha, you said the same thing about Justin Leacher in Phoenix. - "Who?" -You know the guy with so many body piercing he was his own method of torture. - "Oh, yeah, that guy. He was a pin cushion." I giggled at the image I had of him. -What is up with all your giggling lately? - "Oh, that's easy to explain. I'm going insane."

- Ah, figures.

I heard heavy footsteps on the other side of my door. Anyone could recognize the sound that Charlie's police boots made. "Come on in Ch, Dad." I called to him, knowing he was debating whether or not to disturb me. The door opened and the universal face of a concerned parent poked out of the opening.

"Oh, your up." He carefully stepped in.

"Yeah, why, what time is it?" I had no memory of ever leaving the store... or being hooked up to all this technical stuff. I just remember someone saying, a doctor I guess, that it wasn't bad and that I could go home as soon as I woke up if I wanted to.

"Oh, its around five." Charlie said shyly like a kid that thought he was about to get in trouble.

"In the morning?" Charlie nodded. I groaned. "How long have I been here?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Um, since about 6 o'clock yesterday. I think you can leave now if you want to and go back home. I think I just have to get the doctor."

"Can I go back to school? I have time to get ready right?"

"You want to go to school today?" I nodded. "Well, I'm sure it would be ok." He was confused. Probably thinking that I wouldn't miss a chance to miss school like most kids. "I could ask Dr. Cullen if that's a good idea."

My eyes bulged. "Dr. Cullen? He was my doctor?" Charlie nodded, even more confused by my expression.

"Are you in pain? What's wrong sweetie?" I barely heard him say. I was already far away seeing images I had been trying to keep at bay for a while.

The thing put the needle to my neck. He didn't pierce through my skin; He was just letting the acidic smelling liquid settle on my pale flesh. He also squirted some on his cloth then he put the needle down and pulled out a lighter and set it beside my head. It was in a position that would make it easy to grab and use as quickly as possible. I remember he smiled at me. I wanted to gag. Then his smile grew into something... otherworldly.

"Miss Swan? Can you hear me?" A cool melodic voice brought me out of my secret past.

I mumbled something incoherent. "Good. You scared us for moment Bella. You can go home now if you like." I looked at who was speaking. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Of course..." I said referring to it being the vampire that was talking to me but he took it as a reply that I wanted to go home now.

"Okay, we'll get this IV out, you can change and go home." He smiled warmly at me. But I could see something under the surface... like distraught agitation and sadness. I think he noticed I was scrutinizing him and stood up straighter and commented, "You know I don't think I've seen a lot o f cases where they hit there head, or have a concussion and they immediteatly start bleeding. Usually it internal."

"Yeah, well I'm special." I said jokingly then smiled genuinely at him. _-Hello! - He's a vampire idiot! No fraternizing with the eternally damned Bella. - "I don't think he's bad. I mean look at him. Does he look like a mean vicious thing of evil?" - No, but you said the same thing about Elmo and you had years of nightmares because of him. - "You got to be kidding me. That was like 12 years ago." - Still doesn't make it any less true. - "Ok, now you're just being ridiculous."_

"But can I go back to school today? It's only my second day and I don't want to miss anything."

Dr. Cullen stared at me awhile, calculating if it was safe for me to go back.

- _This is soo weird. I mean. He is a blood-sucking vampire! And here you are just sitting there like a cow grazing in front of a butcher's shop! - "Oh shut up! Look at him. His eyes, they're not red or black. There gold. That has to mean something right? And I mean he IS a doctor. Don't you think people might get a little suspicious if their doctor always has the patients with loss of blood? He has to have an enormous amount of control to work here! Remember what Jessica said, the Cullens have been here for two years! People may be stupid but don't ya think they would notice if people kept dying when under supervision of Dr. Cullen?" - You got a point. But it's still really creepy. And did you already forget Edward? He didn't have gold eyes... - "Oh gosh, I forgot, if I go back to school I'll have to sit next to him again. I'm not sure if I can take that. Ugh, I have to sit all this semester with him..."_ The thought of Edward for some reason sparked the emptiness I felt when I saw the Mercedes leave. "_And yet I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him."_ I stated to myself. I don't know why, but I know that's what I felt deep inside. - _Weird_... -

I saw Dr. Cullen move to my side and take down the IV bag. "Sure, I think you can go back to school. Just take it easy and I'll write you a note to get out of gym." - "SWEET!"-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie drove me to school again. I would have object if I hadn't had my slip yesterday. We had just left the house after leaving the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen sure is nice isn't he? He really knows what he's doing." Charlie stated. "I just wish other people respected him more. He deserves it. He could work at any hospital he wanted and he works here. I think he should get more respect. I mean raising a bunch of kids is hard work, especially adopted teenagers. And they are all so well behaved! I admit I thought we would have trouble with them but they are more mannerly than some kids who have lived here all their lives."

I looked at Charlie astonished. I have never in my entire life heard him say that much in one blow. I just nodded. I didn't feel like talking about them at this moment.

"Well, most of them anyway. One of his sons took his car and left yesterday." Charlie shrugged. I suppose he had a good reason. But man that kid was flying. Well, I'm sure that was why Carlisle was a bit upset when I saw him yesterday when I first came to see you." –_So, Edward was the one leaving. - "How do you know?" – I know. _He paused, "You sure did give me a scare." It sounded like he was done. Or at least he didn't know how to continue. I patted his shoulder letting him know I got the point. He loves me.

I stepped out of the car as carefully as I could. I met Mike on the sidewalk and he walked me to my first class, I'm sure he was hoping I would fall and he would have the honor of picking me and if need be carrying me to the nurse's office. I grimaced as I stumble and I saw Mike's head shoot up and look disappointed, as I didn't fall.

"So, I guess I better get to my class now. I'm glad your doing better Bella. You had us all worried." He sounded sincere.

_- He's probably thinking what he's going to do when you fall or do something that's going to hurt yourself. - "Oh Shu-... eh, I'm probably right."_ I shrugged and headed into my first class.

**AN: I really want to make Bella super duper clumsy. I always see her falling all over the place. And I'm trying to work with Bella talking to herself. I was feeling that this story was getting kind of depressing so that's sort of going to be a comic relief thing. REVIEW!!! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


	4. Black car, black eyes, good heart

**Disclaimer: I think I've already established this in previous chapters... and its getting old. **

**AN: I couldn't really get this chapter started easily so I'm gonna try and do Edward's POV at least for the first bit. So, a one, a two, a one two three go!**

**EPOV**

"_Edward, please. Please Edward, don't go! Oh, Edward... please, try and stay. Oh, no. Try. Can't you at least try? "_ I heard my Mother's thoughts cry out to me as I left the boundaries for the Olympic Peninsula. I tried to stay as composed as possible as I reached a steady 180 in my dad's car.

I knew leaving was going to be hard. I knew Esme was going to have a fit. But I had to go. I made my choice of my way of life and I was going to stick to it, and no cheating. So that meant that I had to do what ever I could to stay away from the new girl. I've thought about just staying home and skipping school to stay away from her scent...ahhh her scent, it was so delicious, so sweet, nothing in this world could compare. I've smelled some amazing humans, but this, this girl... blood would never taste the same now. Speaking of blood I better hunt soon. It's already been about two weeks since I last feed. Maybe if I weren't so thirsty it would have been easier in biology. If it were Emmett or Jasper in that class instead of me, Bella and most likely the other children in the room wouldn't even know what hit them. Well, it is no matter now. What I needed to focus on now is getting to Alaska and anything other than her scent. Just thinking about it made me salivate excess venom. I swallowed trying to make the venom reach the burning ache in the back of my throat. I needed to feed as soon as possible.

Rolling down the window, I breathed in the fresh crisp mountain air. The wind blew my hair in a familiar and pleasing way. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 8:27. I calculated in my head and I should be in Denali in about ten hours. I rested my head on the cushion and let my eyes close. Oh how I wished I could sleep. At least then I could escape from this life even if for a few hours. I moved my hand to the bridge of my nose; I was probably the only vampire in the world who could have something resembling a migraine. I still had my eyes closed. With the window rolled down, I could rely on my other senses to drive, at least then I had to concentrate a little harder.

My cell-phone rang. I sighed and pulled away from my thoughts. I spied the caller ID first to make sure it wasn't Esme. I don't think I couldn't stand it if I talked to her right now. She cared too much. The name on the screen read 'Jasper'. I picked up knowing that when he called he had something important to say.

Before I answered I cleared away the left over venom in my mouth and throat, making the ache return more forcefully.

"Hello Jasper. What can I do for you?' My 18th century manners never leaving me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you." That took me aback. He always said things like that that caught me off guard. "A little insane and overreacting but all the same your doing what you can with this life style. I know for a fact that if I were in your position I wouldn't have had enough strength. I wouldn't have enough strength even if the scent has half as potent as it was to you." I rolled my eyes. I knew he was going to get to the point sometime. He knows I already know this.

"Jasper, I'm in a crabby mood at the moment. And I mean no offense but what is it you are trying to tell me?" I pinched the bridge of my nose again. I know he is trying to be supportive but it meant nothing to me while I was angry at my world, that girl, and myself. Plus I was in desperate need of blood.

I heard him laugh. "Well I'm glad someone is happy and well-feed." I mumbled, my politeness wearing off.

I could almost hear his eyebrows nit together. "No one is happy Edward. Emmett is so mad I think he was actually considering killing Bella himself. I couldn't be sure but you should have felt the waves of hatred rolling off him."

A growl erupted from me. I was furious. "How could Emmett even think that!!! I know he's a quick temper, but the idea of him..." Another growl rolled off me. "It took every ounce of strength I posses to keep from killing her and every one in that room. And he is daft enough to just..." Another growl" I'm leaving so that she can live and Emmett has the audacity..." I took a deep breath but it was more like a muffled snarl.

" Are you done?" Jasper asked unconcerned.

I took another deep breath and let the fury blow out with it. "Yes." I said calmly.

"Good. I think Carlisle wants to talk to you now."

I heard the phone change hands. My patience was running very thin and I really didn't feel like talking about anything related to today. I looked at the clock. Well, yesterday.

**AN: A lot of time passed when he had he had his vampire migraine.**

"Can you get to the point"" I could almost hear his shock at my curt hello, so I quickly add, "please." He chuckled momentarily,

" I just thought you should know that Bella is in the hospital." He sounded like I _should_ know but wasn't entirely sure how I was going to react.

"Is she okay?" I was surprised by my reaction. Surprised that real concern escaped my parched lips. I thought I hated her. Or at least hated her being at Forks. No, it was myself I hated, but I was too worn out for a pity party right now.

"Yes, she suffered a ... minor concussion."

"How? What happened?" Why was I so interested and solicitous? I tried to shake it off.

"She slipped and fell on her way out of a store and banged her head against the doorway." I could tell he was caught unawares by my concern as much as I was. "She also twisted her ankle. No internal bleeding but her forehead has a rather impressive laceration." He stopped wondering if he said too much.

"I'm fine. The cold air is helping."

"Good," He paused. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" I could tell by his tone he wanted me back home.

I sighed. "As long as it takes." I breathed matter-of-factly, looking out my rolled down window. Scanning the rushing scenery around me, I said sharply, "I have to go." And hung up as I pulled the car over and ran into the woods following the scent I had picked up.

**AN: WOW that was fun. I planned on switching back to Bella but Edward was so much fun I couldn't stop! I hoped you liked it. I did. PLEASE REVIEW! I have more alerts for this story than review and that's not right! Please tell me what you think and what I can improve on.**

**P.S I wrote this while watching the Super Bowl; I only looked at the TV for the commercials. GO GIANTS! I guess... I don't normally watch football. shrugs **


	5. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Thank goodness!**

**AN: I just realized that the previous chapter, though fun to write, still has me stuck on trying to move further into the story. So I'm going to try and break out of it. I realize this story is going pretty slow so I'm going to try and pick up the pace a little. A little more Edward and a little less… 'I have to stick to the plan' crap. I do know where I'm going. I just have to figure out how to get there. Okay I've said enough, go and read now….**

**BPOV**

**Sunday, a week since Bella got to Forks.**

Dear Diary, "_ugh, this sounds so cheesy. Why I'm I doing this again?" – Cuz you've had a strange week and remember Renee said you should write down things when you have no other way to vent out. – "Right, right. But it's still so school-girly" – Just do it Bella._

_This past week has been awful! I've had worse…but this week was still miserable. I thought I was going to finally be happy again and follow my destiny. But after this week I don't think that's going to happen. Ever.__ – Do you really think that? - "Yup." – okay, just checking._

_Everyone is friendly and nice. I don't have a problem with them. They're a lot better than the kids at my other school. Hmmm… I'll start from Monday. All the kids were nice and asking how my head was doing. I tripped up a couple of times. My ankle was not helping my clumsiness. The spit shield in the cafeteria must have a crush on me cuz it can't get enough of my head._ I touched my sore so forehead from all the hits it's taken these last few days. I've hit that plastic almost everyday I've been at school. You'd think I'd learn.

_I remember looking at the Cullen table and my insides squirmed. I knew that Edward left but it still had an impact when there was evidence. Why am I so bothered by him leaving? I have to realistic idea. While I stared at their table the girl with black, short, spiky hair, Alice, looked at me sourly. I felt guilty so I put on a face that said 'It's my fault and I feel terrible all over it and mouthed the words 'Sorry' breathlessly. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Jasper and said something inaudible even to my ears. None of them looked my way again. So I was free to study them. They weren't like any other vampire I had seen. They had gold eyes. I knew I should be frightened but if Edward left because he didn't want to kill me then they couldn't be so bad right?_ I paused and put the pen down sharply. "_Should I be writing this down? What if someone reads it?" – You don't have any siblings. – "Yeah, your right." _I picked up the pencil again and kept going.

_I remember the looks on their faces. They were so sad. Like they lost something dear. Like they have the game Monopoly but they forgot the rules. As if they were lost. I didn't think vampires were capable of such emotion. That just made me feel even worse. So I stopped looking at them. They were good. They were good. I had chanted to myself. Trying to make the last bit of fear in me vanish. They were good and trying to get through their lives without being a horrible monster and I probably just made it worse.__ – Hey stop that. It's not entirely your fault. Edward was probably just overreacting. I'm sure he'll be back. But stop beating yourself up. You're starting to sound emo. – _I giggled and felt hope that maybe I was right. Edward had to come back. He was to far from his family. I felt a strange connection to the Cullens. Probably because all of us have been bitten, injected with venom and we all were trying to pull through with it and still be humane.

**AN: What? Bella's been bitten? How can that be? The plot thickens and the mystery continues. D**

So that's why I felt horrible for forcing Edward, their brother for who knows how many years, out of town. I thought for a moment and wrote in my dairy,_ they didn't choose this life. But they are doing the best they can. And Carlisle is saving lives and he's a vampire! I should give these guys more credit. I mean they do sit in a room full of tasty waiting humans. But then what do they eat? Do they drink humans but know one knows? I don't know too much about vampires but I know that in some books vampires drink blood and nobody really notices._ Fear struck back making itself at home in my heart and lungs. "Oh crap! What if they are trying to build up an army too! There are, one, two, three, four five six, seven of them! Oh no, and they just sit there at the lunch table. Probably to figure out who's next. Oh hell…" – "_No. No they are not like that. I know. I know they are not like that. I've been watching them all week and I don't think they are capable of that. No I don't believe it. I can't. Because it's not true! They are good. They are good. They are good."_ I thought over and over to myself until I feel asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella!" I heard my dad's voice call from downstairs. "School started two hours ago. Are you okay?"

"_Oh, crap. Two hours. What time is it?"_ The clock on my bed stand read 10:13. "Dang. Why did I sleep so late?" I pulled the covers off and went to find something to quickly pulled on and get to school. "_Wait. Didn't I fall asleep in the chair?"_ Then I remembered. I woke up sorely at around midnight and stumble and fell in bed. And that's when I had a dream. A dream so real and vivid it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

I only remember bits and pieces. Like the two people in black tightening my straps and they walked away leaving me burning. It hurt. It hurt so badly. I couldn't help but scream. And I couldn't help but keep screaming. I could feel the pain slowly start to spread. Then one of the vampires stood over me again and held up the Zippo lighter….

I don't remember anything else in my dream.

I walked, wide-awake, downstairs and didn't bother eating anything. I would get to school just in time for lunch anyway. And I didn't dare eat alone right now, fearing more disturbing memories would relive themselves.

I walked outside and saw the remaining snow slowly getting washed out. "_At least I missed the snow!"_ I thought to myself optimistically and skipped, fell, and tiptoed my way to my red Bella proof car.

When I got to the school I tried to cut the engine off as soon as I could so that the kids in the cafeteria wouldn't hear it. It was 11: 19, a little late for lunch, not to late to eat, but late enough for everyone to stare.

**I can't resist guys.**

**EPOV**

I was thouroughly disappointed. The hunt with my family last night made me even more confident. I was so ready to take on Bella that I would have bet along with the rest of my family about the outcome of today. I realized it was silly of me to go to Alaska like that. What is she? Just some insignifigant little girl to keep me from my family. I was confident and ready and my theoretical heart sank when I realized Bella wasn't here. I listened in on any thoughts containing the image or mention of Bella's name all morning.

Some of my favorites where the ones where people thought of her and her clumsiness and ability to fall walking across a flat surface. It was really quite humorous. She hit her head on the spit shield everyday at lunch. I was also looking forward to seeing that myself. In a way I felt bad for her. Well I felt bad for her for many reasons. But she seems so helpless and a sure trouble magnet. I wondered how she got through the day without getting in a car wreck or stumbling across a field of razorblades. For her it seems very possible.

I smiled thinking about it. Jasper looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"_What are you up to Edward? Nothing to serious I hope. No if it was serious you wouldn't be enjoying whatever it is." _Jasper thought but then shrugged and looked away. Not interested enough to go on.

It was around twenty minutes into the hour and the last bit of hope was draining slowly but no matter how much hope that she would appear got drained away, I had new hope every minute that passed. Hoping she might come then. It was sick. I know. But I wanted so bad to try and see her again and get near her again. Why couldn't I read her mind? It would be so much easier if I could see what she is thinking. That's another reason I wanted to see her again.

Another minute passed, new hope grew, and old hope got squashed. I growled at myself and looked at the ceiling. This was getting ridiculous. It was just a human girl! Why does she have so much control over my thoughts? Well, she doesn't control my thoughts but my every thought was she so in a way she controlled them…

"Hey Bella!" I heard Mike yell from across the cafeteria. My face zipped to the entrance to the mess hall. "Where have you been?"

I saw her trudge through the doorway and walk towards Mike and the other people she normally sat with. They were an okay bunch of people. Mike got on my nerves and Jessica was like every other girl here. Angela was nice though. I liked her.

I watched her face as she said her 'hello's.

"So, how's your head?" Tyler asked sarcastically. I grinned and Bella grimaced.

"Oh I don't know you can probably see it better than me." She retorted. The table burst out in playful laughter. I heard Emmett roll his eyes and laugh as he looked where I was staring.

"_She looks like she didn't sleep well. I wonder what kept her up. I bet that's why she got here so late. It doesn't really matter I guess." _Angela's voice was so quiet and shy.

" So where have you been Bella?" Jessica asked aloud. _"Maybe she has something juicy to tell. Oh I can't wait to hear this. It has't to be good." _Jessica's thoughts were always so petty.

"I… I just over slept." Her checks stained with red. I tried harder to hear her thoughts but I was swallowed in the thoughts of everyone else instead. She wasn't lying. I could tell that. But she still is keeping something from everybody. Like why she came here. I knew she was fibbing when she said it had to do with her mother. This is the type of stuff I wanted to get to the bottom of. And I was going to get to the bottom it.

**Okay, I had my fun with Edward.**

**BPOV**

"No really." I tried to make them see I was telling the truth.

"Oh, come on there has to be something else." Jessica pleaded.

"No there doesn't! All right fine. I had a really horrible dream and it kept me up so I over slept. Okay? That's all that happened. Can we get off the subject of anything pertaining to me, please?" Jessica shrugged looking disappointed and started rambling off about what she did this weekend. I exhaled and leaned back, almost falling over. I looked around the room watching other people. I came to my usual table I stared at and found someone was staring at me. "_Edward! He's Back!" _My heart skipped a beat with relief and joy. –_ And that's a good thing because…- _He looked at me like he did last time we were in the cafeteria. I knew I should have looked away_… "But gosh he's beautiful_." I found I couldn't look away even when I tried. I was tied to his eyes. He just stared at each other for who knows how long. It could have been a few seconds or a couple of minutes. I saw that his eyes were gold now and he's checks looked a little flushed that before, I wanted to see if any of the others also had the same effects, but Edward's eyes hadn't released me yet. So I stared at him trying to make his see that I wasn't afraid of him now. Remembering what he was again made my left hand automatically touched my neck. I rubbed it a little bit, and winced. That released us from our odd gazing.

"Does your neck hurt?" Mike asked. His hands were out stretched like he was about to rub my shoulders. I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Um no. It… it doesn't." That was a lie. _– What a creep! He seriously can't take the hint can he? - _I giggled. " No, Mike it's fine." I tried to give him a hint on who actually **did** like him. "But I think Jessica's shoulders are hurting from all the bags she was carrying yesterday."

"Oh…ok." He said awkwardly. I went to turn back to my food. "_Oh, I didn't get any. I came straight to the table." _My stomach moaned it disappointment. "_Sorry, I forgot." _It made another pathetic attempt to reprimand me.

"Hey I have to eat something, I'll be back." I breathed as I made my war towards the buffet stand.

"I'm sorry but we just closed down." Mrs. Hemp, the lunch-lady, said.

"You have to be kidding." I was so hungry. I missed dinner last night cuz I fell asleep and I missed breakfast cuz I was still asleep. _"Stupid darn dream."_

"I'm sorry." She really did seem sorry. "_What's with everyone caring so much around here? It was totally different back in Phoenix." – What's with you being a butt-head and an ingrate? _I evened with myself.

"Couldn't you make something up or something, I really need to eat something." I pleaded. For reason I could feel the water works coming. _"Dag nab it. Stupid over active lachrymose muscles."_

She shook her head. I sighed and was about to turn around, but a velvet voice I never heard before spoke behind me, "I'm not hungry and didn't eat. You can have my lunch if you want."

**HAHA…. Want more? Okay I'm going to be like everybody else and demand a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter. Hehehe… okay I'm going to need at total of 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. That shouldn't be to hard right? All you have to do is click the little button below that says 'go' and type something encouraging or instructive! So, 15 reviews GO!**


	6. Dag Nab it!

_**AN I'm so sorry guys. I thought I had this already to go but realized that it was not acceptable and needed major tweaking. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier. Ugh, I lot of you have this story on alert and if you want more you have to review!! Okay, well, here is the chapter people have threatened to kill people for. ;)**_

_Dag nab it! Dag nab it all! _ I turned around and of course Edward in all his awe was standing a few feet away from me smiling politely but his eyes were tensed. "_Why are you doing this?"_ I pleaded in my head. I figured I could ask him that out loud and I did.

He smiled even more but his eyes looked sad. " Because you're hungry and have no food and I'm not hungry and have a full tray of untouched food." I eyed his oddly picked out food on his tray and felt like I was becoming a traitor as I licked my lips.

- _Don't do it! It's probably poisoned or something! - _I was about to refuse but my stomach protested! _FOOD!!!! _

" I really don't think I could." I said looking into his eyes, trying to be polite for some reason, while my stomach was considering disowning me.

He looked confused and tried again. "Please. I don't want it." His eyes locked on mine and I could tell he was trying to…. Dazzle me. It worked to an extent but for the most part I was immune and unimpressed.

"I know your hungry." A smile played at his lips. My stomach was agreeing vehemently with him. "Please." He said one more time. He was trying so hard. He's face was truly pleading.

I sighed defeated and held out my hands accepting the offer. Edward smirked playfully and carefully loaded my hands with his untouched meal. -_It better be untouched. Or else…- "Or else what?" – I haven't figured that out yet. -_

I sighed again, looked up at the immortal and smiled warmly, my eyes sparkling with gratitude. "Thank you." I meant it.

His face looked liked he got hit with a mallet of dumbfound. While still confused said, "My pleasure," and walked away briskly yet still more gracefully than anything I have ever seen.

I couldn't help but have a quick muffled giggle and I too walked back to my table. Still as dazed as he was at what just happened between the two of us.

I couldn't figure it out. "_Great, now vampires have mood swings? Charming," _I thought angrily. –_Maybe he's not the only one with mood swings. - "Well, I'm a girl, a human girl, and I'm allowed to have mood swings"_ I squeezed the sides of the tray.

I just stared at my plate. There was a big pretzel, the chicken soup, and a piece of pizza, a kiwi and salt and vinegar chips. I burst out laughing causing the table to stare at me like I was crazy. I'm not denying that I am. I mean, I did just accept food from a vampire! But the reason I laughed was that this was the strangest arrangement of food. The only thing that really went together was the soup and pretzel. "_But vinegar chips and kiwi? Defiantly made by a vampire with no human sense." _I shook my head. Then I thought about something odd. Jessica wasn't bombarding me with questions.

I looked over at her and braced myself ready for full impact. She knew I was ready to spill now.

She quivered and blurted out, "What was that all about?" I shrugged. "What did he say? Oh my gosh, you just talked to Edward Cullen! SO, what did he say!

"He said, 'Want my food?' I said 'Sure'. He handed over the food and now I'm here eating it. End of story." I said casually watching as my paraphrase made her face twist up in disbelief. I knew that probably all the Cullens were listening to this conversation so I remained as nonchalant as I could.

"Oh come on Bella. I saw your face. You were all like, what the crap, then you were all like, meh, and then you were like, meh no thanks, and then you were like…. Ugh fine." I tried so hard not to laugh. I tried very very hard but I don't have that much control. I cried from laughter. She took that very offensive.

"I'm sorry Jess." Laugh, " I really am sorry. But I couldn't." another laugh, "stop. You really need to hear yourself." By that time Mike was laughing and so was pretty much everyone else at the table except for Lauren. Even Jess joined in. I was glad she could laugh at herself. I don't like being on the bad side of anybody.

"What did he have?" Jessica asked once the laughing died out.

"_I didn't know that you had such an intrest in Edward's food." _I thought some reason jealous.

"Uh… chips, soup, a pretzel, kiwi, and a piece of pizza." I announced awkwardly.

"Oh. That's a weird combination." She thought a little bit. "Where's the pizza?" She seemed confused and a little suspicioius, thinking I was lying.

"Oh, I ate it." I said simply. I enjoyed the look on everyone's face. Their eyes bugged.

"and… the soup?"

"I ate that too. Wow. I guess I was really hungry." I smiled as I finsished up the pretzel as well. I started to laugh and added. "Never underestimate my stomach when I hungry."

Everyone started lauging and all was well.

Lauren sat up briskly, "Class starts in two minutes." Jess looked thoroughly disappointed but gave me a look that clearly stated the interrogation wasn't over.

I sobered up and looked over at the Cullens. They looked like they had been laughing as well and were now getting up to go back to classes. Edward turned to face me. I winced involuntarily. But he wasn't mad… I don't think. More like he was mad at himself. He tilted his head to the side trying to figure me out. He smiled gently and it touched his eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a subtle form of flirting. I blushed deeply and ran out of the cafeteria. This was getting stranger and stranger. "_This kid has major issues." _

I walked into class, the snow had been completely washed out now, not looking at anything, sat in my chair and put my head down on the table, unaware if Edward was or was not sitting at the same table. But it became evident he was already there when I heard the miniscule sound of his body shifting in his chair. I decided to get this over with.

I turned my head towards him and his feature knocked the breath out of me. I was having trouble breathing when he looked at me as well.

The only thing I could think of to say at the moment was, "You smell nice." _– IDIOT! What the crap was that? 'You smell nice' you are utterly hopeless. Ugh… have you no shame. That was so… you need to work on your verbal abilities. – "Shut-up! He's about to talk." _My mind went quiet as I dreadfully awaited his reply, my cheeks already staining with blood. I knew that wasn't helping anything. But I couldn't help it!

He chuckled, unconcerned with my verbal dyslexia at the moment. "Thank you. So do you." He smiled a secretive smile, but he didn't realize I was in on the secret.

I shivered and sighed hoping this wouldn't last much longer, but I knew I had to get through this small talk.

"Thanks for… for" I couldn't find the right words. Words seemed to be playing a game of hide-and-seek right now without my permission.

"No problem. As I said it was my pleasure." His lips turned soft, but the rest of his face remained tense and guarded. I just stared at him from my perch on the table surface. "_What is it about him? Why, why is he here, why is-"_

"May I ask you something?" I nodded. The power of suggestion working at it's strongest. "Why are you here?"

I smiled briefly.

"_Of course he could see passed my pretenses."_ I took a moment to think about what to say. I glanced at him one more time. I found something there that I never noticed. Something familiar. Trust. Or, trustworthy and without thinking about what I was doing blurted out, "I had to. I had go." I was shocked at myself.

"_No. I did not. I did not just do that. Tell me that was just in my head." – nope not in your head-. "Dag nab it!" _I slowly glanced up at him to see his reaction. He seemed intrigued and wanting more. I tried to look away as quickly as possible, but I felt safe and comfort in the glance I took. I realized it wasn't exactly me who wanted to ruin the plan I had carefully devised. It was my heart.

"I had to leave.' I stated in a whisper. "I couldn't stand to live in Phoenix after what happened." I never took my eyes off him. "I didn't want to go, but it came to…a point that made it absolutely necessary." I was about to continue but the teacher came in and called everybody's attention. I sighed in relief. "_Why? Why did I just do that?" – It felt good. I felt good even to say those few words. – "But why? I just don't understand…"_

Edward could tell I didn't want to say anymore and didn't want to force it out of me. While we were supposed to be studying lesson 17, he started talking again changing subject

"Too bad about the snow right?" _what snow… or the snow I thankfully missed this morning._

I was tired of being diplomatic and turned to him and said, "No not really."

He stared at me. "You don't like the snow?"

"Of course not. That means it's too cold for rain and it's also really soggy and… just stupid. I thought snow came down in little flacks, each individual and all that." I was mad again. Not at anything in particular, but Forks in general.

He laughed. "So, this was your first snow." It was in the format of a question but it wasn't.

"How could you tell?" I was sort of role-playing now.

"I can always spot the newbie's." He and I both laughed. His laugh was so musical it made my heart melt.

The teacher called on Edward to answer a question. I sat up in my chair and the barrier was back between us.

The rest of the hour went by with out accident. We didn't talk much after that. He still was very distant and careful around me. I didn't mind. I liked it that way. It kept us out of reach. And yet… I wanted more. I knew better but I wanted more of him. I tried to shake it out.

Class was about over when he turned to me and asked quickly, "What…what are you doing this weekend?" I stared at him baffled. Why would he want to know? A horrible thought came into my head. "_Is he planning on getting me alone that way so he can satisfied his thirst. Or worse, he wants to hang out with me."_ I shivered at both ideas.

He shrugged and said just as quickly, "I was just wondering because it's going to be a sunny weekend and you should do something fun." I just stared at him. Why did he care if I did something fun? I still didn't understand his motives. As hard as I tried I still couldn't make myself be scared of him. So I shrugged and mumbled, "I'm not sure. Probably something very boring." I still looked at him curiously. _"Is this vampire on crack or something? What is his deal?"_ He smiled at my confused look. Ancient sadness in his eyes. I moved my hand to brush a piece of hair around my ears. He tensed up. Shifted as far as possible from me. Farther that I thought possible and then the bell rang and he jumped up and quickly left the classroom. I could tell it was as slow as he could go right now. I banged my head on the desk. Trying to figure out this undead gorgeous boy.

After class, I walked to gym in a daze. Even though I knew why he left so quickly, because of my scent and whatnot. That hardly explained anything else. _"This is so typical of the normal guy." _I sighed, "_They show interest in you one minute and the next minute they are totally ignoring you. The next second they like you again, and the next he's snogging your best friend!... and he hates you for some reason. Guys just don't make sense. Especially vampire guys."_

Mike walked with me to gym again. He was nice enough to help me out. Ignoring all signs of danger with my bat and me. "_Well. Some guys. I'm really glad Mike's here. His character is through and through. Not like the characters in 'Lost'. Well, Hurly and Sawyer are okay. They never change personalities." – Oh my gosh, shut-up about Lost already and go home!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning I was wakened to the bright light of another snowy day. I looked outside but it wasn't snow. It was ice.

"Dang."

I flew on some close and quickly brushed my teeth and combed hair roughly. I traversed down stairs and flung open the door.

I stumbled over to the driver's seat and put my keys into the ignition waiting to hear the huge booom-chuggg boooo it usually makes. But instead it went booom-keeei-clunk. I tried again. And again. "Great mother of salad. Of course my battery has to die right now."

I tried one more time and it started. "Yes." I really wanted to get to school today. Not because of learning… not because of friends either… because of Edward. I still knew this was a very bad idea and so stupid! But I couldn't help it.

I was amazed at how easy it was to drive through the roads. I thought it would be slippery and a death trap. But surprisingly I had no trouble at all.

I pulled into the parking lot ready for an interesting day. I stepped out of the car and Alice Cullen pulled on my arm and walked me to the sidewalk quicker than I could say 'coca-cola'.

She turned to me and smiled. "Oh look," she pointed at the back of my truck. "Your dad put chains on the tires. Wasn't that nice. Now, I think you should get inside. It's cold and you could get sick." Then she danced in the direction of the rest of her family.

"_What the crap? What was that all about? These vampires…" _I shook my head and walked towards the entrance.

I heard a scream. Then another. There was a screeching sound that was awful. I turned around just in time to see Tyler Crowley's mini van crash into the back of my car. The windows crashed. Girls were screaming. The hood on the mini-van was trashed. But my Bella proof car didn't have a dent. I smiled shyly. Then I thought struck me.

"_She knew. Alice knew that would happen. What else did she say?" _I ran her words over in my head and remembered her saying something about Charlie putting chains on my tires. "_Holy Crow! She knew! She knew I was going to check my tires and she knew I would get crushed by the mini-van."_

I turned to look at the Cullens. Well, I wasn't really looking. I was staring in disbelief. While all the chaos was forming around my truck I just stood there staring at the Cullens.

They looked my way briefly than talked to each other. I couldn't move. She saved my life.

But then I heard another scream and another screech. Another car was skidding on the ice. I turned to watch it hit Tyler's already busted van. It was like watching it in slow motion.

"Dang!" I screeched as I piece of the new car flew into the air and came whooshing down towards me.

**AN: okay. So what do you think? It took some tinkering but I think I got it the way I wanted it. Sort of. Please review. Tell me what you think. I'm going to need 25 reviews. 25. So get to reviewing! Cracks whip **

**p.s. I'll make up for keeping you guys hanging.**


	7. Don't Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: The last chapter wasn't my favorite. I'm trying to get to a certain point and it's taking forever to get there. I love reading your reviews! They make me so happy! I couldn't wait untill I got all 25 reviews. Wating is my weak spot. Oh? What was that? you want to read what happens to Bella?... ok. Here you go.**

…**. A piece of the new car flew into the air and came whooshing down towards me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CRACK!!!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt drowsy. I could hardly open my eyes. I didn't want to anyway. It kind of hurt to try. Everything hurt. Ouch. Thinking hurt. But the pain was dull, like it's just left over. I was numb. "_What happened?" – I don't know. I'm you so I have as much of an idea as you do. – "Ugh… it hurts." – No it doesn't – "Yes it…. Your right. Huh… it doesn't hurt. Not anymore. It should though." – What should? –" I don't know."_ I paused my thinking_. "I can't remember." – Maybe that's for the best. – "Meh, I'm probably right…. What's that beeping?" – I don't know... – "Me neither." – I know. That's why you asked. – "What ever. Ugh, I feel so useless. And flimsy. I feel like a rag doll. I bet I can't even pick up my arm." – Probably because you don't have an arm. – "WHAT!" – Just kidding. – "Ugh, so this is what the _real_ mind games are." _I felt a presence in the room. I wanted to say, who's there but I was too weak. The strain of trying to open my lips knocked me out anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella. Bella can you hear me." A familiar voice asked a familiar question except is was less formal.

"Hey Doc." I smiled drowsily. "Did you miss me?"

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Not as much as you missed me apparently. The grill of Alex Stanley's car hit you in the chest and leg's." He was serious again looking at a chart in his hands. "You broke a couple of ribs and have –"

" A _couple _of ribs? How many exactly?" I said bravely though I really didn't want to know the answer.

He sighed. "You broke four ribs, two of them punctured your lungs and made it nearly impossible to breath. We had to put a chest tube in, to get your lungs working properly again." I moaned. "And you also broke your femur bone in three different places." He looked up at me and smiled weakly. "You're going to be fine though."

"I know. I've had worse." I smiled shyly back. "_Where was all this bravery coming from?_

He breathed in a laugh.

"Your scheduled for a surgery today." He stated looking at more charts.

"What for?" He was being very undescriptive here.

"To inset a pin in your leg so it will heal correctly. I will be operating. It will be a quick operation. We do it all the time. Nothing to worry about." He said compassionately.

"I'm not worried. Like I said. I've had worse." It was true. I wasn't worried. I've had so many accidents and hospital visits in the past few months that nothing scared me anymore. And that was evident, seeing as how I was talking to a vampire like he was any normal doctor. "Anything else wrong with me."

A quick smile touched his lips. "Yes, but you already know that." He headed out the hospital room to make a snazzy exit but something made him stop. "Oh, I would like to know one thing. Purely doctor's curiosity." He cleared his motives.

"Shoot."

"What's that on your neck? What happened?" He stepped closer. Far to interested in my answer. "It looks old… and then again entirely fresh." He was puzzled.

"Oh, that." Of course. He's a doctor; of course he would have seen it. I came up with a quick reply that would seem accurate. I'm not good at lying like a said, so I told him a half-truth. If I told him what actually happen I'm not sure what he'd do to me. "I got burned a little while ago in Phoenix." I said simply. I could tell he was going to ask how but at my tone, he nodded and stepped out my door, knowing I didn't want to go further.

"Wait!" I yelled. It hurt. He poked his head through the door. I was quite funny seeing this remarkable creatures head and no body. "Where's Charlie. My dad. Where is he?"

He frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"What! You don't know? How could you not know!"

"We tried calling your house but no one answered. Don't worry. He's probably at work. I'll tell Rita to try and call the Police Station."

I cooled down. He was about to leave again when he turned around. "You'll be alone. Do you want me to try and call your mom?"

"Oh. No! I don't want her to worry. Not now." He nodded. I didn't mind being alone in the hospital. I hated visitors. When you're in the hospital your sick and wearing a gown that people can see your butt. It's embarrassing and just not cool. Plus the attention was undeserved and annoying.

He walked out for his final time muttering under his breath. I heard the words, 'Alice', 'insane for trying', 'careful', and then something that sounded like smougle; I couldn't figure that one out.

-----------------

**APOV**

**The morning of the accident.**

I skipped proud of myself back to Jasper's waiting arms. I turned to Edward.

"See," I smiled, "Now you don't have to go all heroic and almost expose us. Bella's going to be just fine." I announced confidently. I had a vision earlier that Edward saved Bella from being crushed but almost reveled our secret.

Then my eyesight went out of focus and I prepared myself for my new vision. I could feel the urgency of it as the lines of the picture knitted together quivering with anticipation.

I looked at the still and saw that a new car had hit the van that hit Bella's. The grill of the Alex's car was in the air on its way to Bella. Another image knitted itself together with Bella laying on the ground unconscious with blood covering her legs and abdomen. From what it looked like Bella couldn't breath.

I snapped out of that dimension in my head, and looked at Edward. He couldn't see what I just did, because it wasn't exactly thinking it.

"_Leave now!"_ I thought towards him. He winced at the volume of my voice. There was the possibility of getting her out of this one too. But this was the type of thing that had to happen. The more you stop it from happening, the worse it well get. I showed him the picture of Bella and her blood splattered on the sidewalk. With out even glancing back my way he grabbed Jasper's arms that were around me and both of them fled the parking lot. I saw Edward pull out his cell-phone and dial Dad before they entered the woods.

**AN: I just thought I had to clear up how Edward didn't go crazy and go after Bella once her blood was spilled, like he said he would in Twilight if he didn't save her. And also a little looksy into what Alice's world.**

------------------------

**BPOV**

**The hospital where I left off.**

The only problem I have with being alone in a hospital room is the boredom. There is absolutely nothing to do. I had a lot of time to think. But most of the time I thought about nothing. But I thought of some question I should have asked him. Like how were Tyler and Alex? Were any other kids hurt? I hope there all right. I wondered where Charlie was. If he wasn't here by nightfall I might have a fit. I couldn't stand it if something happened to him too.

I watched some TV but nothing was on except crime investigation shows and silly kids channels. I settled on Sesame Street. _"I do love big bird!!" – At least your not scared of the cookie monster anymore right? – "No comment."_

Next I tried calling Charlie on the phone they had. But it was out of reach, and I wasn't able to stand up anyway. Then I played the game of- how many times will the bed go up and down in one minute? That was amusing for a while. I got pretty fast and made it go 13 times in the time limit. All this bed needed was a little practice.Pretty soon I was counting the tiles on the ceiling. I was up to 186 when the door opened. _"Charlie."_ I was kind of mad for the interruption. I had come so close to counting them all!

I didn't want Charlie to see me this way but I couldn't help it. I didn't even hear his usual footsteps outside. Then a black head of hair flashed in, followed by a hauntingly familiar bronze.

"_You got to be kidding me. No not these people. Of all the people in the world why does in have to be him?"_

"Oh, sorry we thought you were asleep." Alice's voice was soft and yet somehow bubbly.

I laughed. _"That's why they didn't bother knocking." _

"I was counting the tiles." I pointed up to the ceiling. "It's very…"

"Boring." Alice finished for me.

"I was going to say calming but that works as well." I sighed. _"Oh why, oh why do they have to be here now?" _

I didn't look at Edward. I didn't dare. I wasn't even looking at Alice. The ceiling was very inspirational at the moment. It made me want to cry and give a huge donation to this local hospital.

It was very awkward for a minute. I wondered if they were still here. I looked over to make sure they were gone. But they were still standing there looking at me. Alice had pure guilt on her face. I wanted to comfort her; she looked so sad and vulnerable. _"Ewe, wanting to comfort a vampire not good. Not good." _ Edward was facing her and looked mad. Then his face turned around and it softened. Edward looked so worried and confused and upset and concerned. He held so many emotions in his eyes that it made me blurt out, "Stop!"

His eyes caught mine and confusion took over his face. "What?"

"Stop. Stop…" I had to think how to word it. "Stop being so… upset… the both of you. You did nothing wrong. I'm fine. I know Alice was only trying to sa - help me. And I don't like either of you feeling so… whatever it is your feeling!" My voice starting to rise at the end.

Both of them looked like they had the breath knocked out of them.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I upset you." Edward said carefully but it sounded strained.

I looked sideways and blushed. Then added, "I wasn't upset! You guys looked so vulnerable it's not natural. Especially for you guys." I stopped there, feeling I had gone to far. "When is my surgery going to take place?" I quickly changed the subject.

"In just a few minutes." Alice chirped. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"Ugh" I groaned.

"Are you in pain?" Edward asked.

"No." I said irritably. "I'm just tired of people saying 'don't worry', 'It'll be fine' and all that crap."

"But it's true." Alice seemed offended just slightly.

"Yes, but it's still crap."

Just then, Carlisle walked in. He looked at his adopted immortal kids, motioned for them to leave and then walked towards me.

"Okay Bella, we're going to take you into the operating room now. We need to get the pin in place as soon as possible. It should only take an hour or two. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I nodded. He waited for me to continue. "How I'm I supposed to be paying for this?'

"We can talk about that later. And when I say 'we', I mean your father and I." He smiled down at me as he put the gates of the bed under. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine."

I groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery went well I guess. I can't remember a thing and that's a good sign.

So not I'm here back in my comfy little empty room. It's dark out and Charlie still hasn't come to check on me. I called the nurse a couple of times to see if he was home yet. No luck. I was starting to get really nervous. I didn't really want him to stay in my hospital room for the company. I just wanted to know he was okay and he knew that I was okay.

I dozed off a couple of times only to be awoken be the sound of footsteps thinking it was Charlie only to hear them fade away. It was so boring. The bleeping of the EKG wasn't helping either. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. …… Bleep. It was so dark in here. I don't remember anyone turning out the lights. What time was it anyway?

I tried to twist my head around to see the clock on the wall, but it was to dark to read it anyway.

It was so quite. Even with all the paper shuffling and footsteps and beeping it was still so… quite…. Empty.

I remember the doctor saying I could go home in the morning if I felt up to it. I would miss a week of school but he said one of his kids would gladly bring home my homework for me. That didn't really appeal to me but I was too drowsy at the time to refuse.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

I couldn't go back to sleep and since I couldn't see the ceiling tiles, I tried to come up with all the cuss words I knew to fill in the Bleeping of the heart monitor. I didn't know many so I had to make some up, for it to count as something to pass the time away. Soon I wasn't even bothering thinking in my head so I was saying random words like, cockroach, bellybutton, tissue paper, plaster, molecules, llamas, River Dance, and so on and so on.

I don't remember ever falling asleep but I must have cuz the next thing I did remember was the sun rising, making my eyes hurt. I waited for someone to come in and check on me. Soon enough a nurse wearing purple and pink scrubs knocked on my door and read my file. She did all the regular stuff. Check the heart monitor, the IV, how I was feeling, and the blood bag. I forgot what the technical term was called. I tried not to look at it cause it might remind me of the smell and then I would be wiped out. Maybe that wasn't such a bad plan except the feeling of nausea and the horrible memory of the smell. The nurse's name was Jill and she said that I was doing fantastic. The healing process was going faster that she could have imagined and that as soon as breakfast was eaten I could go home and watch Gilmore Girls reruns. She said there was a marathon today. That made me happy.

I was done with breakfast and now I waited on Dr. Cullen to check up on me one last time and make sure everything was in order. And I was free to go.

When he came he checked the cast on my leg making sure that everything was in place.

He unhooked everything that was attached to me. While he was doing this I had a thought and turned to him.

"How am I supposed to get home? I can't drive can I?" I looked at my right leg. The cast was heavier than I thought it was.

He looked stumped. "Oh. You haven't contacted your dad yet?" I looked up at him nervously and shook my head. Worry was now spilling into every fiber in me. He stared at me and looked like he made his mind up about something. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to find Charlie…. Personally." He said with honest conviction.

"_Gosh! Even the vampires up here are nicer than some people in Phoenix."_

"Mean while I'll get you a ride home. You need to rest and worrying about your father isn't going to help."

I gulped. _"What does he mean by he's going to get somebody to drive me home."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

A head popped in the door. More specifically a bronze colored head.

I gulped again.

Edward had a suspicious looking wicked grin on his face. "Hello Bella, I hear you need a chauffeur." I paled. _"You have GOT to be kidding me. DAH! Oh Shamrock's Clovers! I must be dreaming. Why? Why me?" – That's it silly. It's you. -_

"I'm supposed to take you back home." He didn't look so confident anymore as he saw my reaction. But then again a new smile was playing at his lips. "Don't worry. Everything going to be just fine."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hehe.. I like that ending. Okay. So what did you think? Surprisinly enough, I had a lot of fun with this one. Please review, it makes me happy and want to write more!! I can take constuctive critisism as well! I won't have a review limit this time. But that doesn't mean you don't have to review!**


	8. doesn't deserve a title

**AN: This is going to be a short chapter. When I say short, I mean really short. I just need to clear up what happened to Charlie. I'll post the other chapter later tonight. Hopefully.**

**Charlie's POV:**

**Day of Bella's accident.**

I went into work like I ussually do. Betty waited for me behind the desk. With the paper work from the car accident most likely.

"So Betty, what do you got for me today?" Doing paper work was better than doing nothing.

"Why, Charlie? What are you doing here?" Betty asked in that sweet tinkling voice of hers.

"It's Tuesday." I said mystiedified. Why wouldn't I be here?

"You're supposed to be at that Police Tactics Convention in Portland."

Oh. Shoot. I forgot about that. "What time is it?" I didn't wait for her reply. "I have to go I guess. Tell Bella that I'll be gone but I'll be back by Saturday. I can't belive I forgot!"

If I left now I would have time to pack a few quick things and skidadal out of town. It was a three hour drive. I would miss a few seminars but I didn't plan on going to them anyway.

_I didn't even say good-bye to Isabella. Dang. I'll call her tonight on one of the telephones_ in _the hotel-room._ _Gee, I can't believe I forgot. That shows how good a parent I am. I have to leave for almost a week and I forgot to tell my daughter. I'm just not used to it. I'll make it up to her later._

---------------------------------------

**AN: Just had to clear up what happened to Charlie. Gosh! Is he in for a major guilt-trip! I'll post another chapter up by tonight. D**


	9. Dangerous Trust

I sat up in my bed waiting for the nurse to bring my clothes and crutches. I was surprised that I got out so early. I've only been here around 24 hours! "_Wait. That doesn't seem right. Last time something like this happened I was here for under a week!"_

The nurse came in and helped me get dressed with my stupid cast on. Then she went through all the basic stuff, like how to take a shower, how to walk up stairs, even how to sit and sleep. I've memorized this talk many a time. The only thing that caught me off guard was when she said that Mr. Cullen would help me with my physical therapy.

"_She better mean Carlisle... or someone other that Edward." _I cringed._ "Having him drive me home is bad enough." _But before I let it really hit me I asked what day it was.

"Why, I believe it's the 8th." I nodded trying to remember what day it was I got in the accident. Seeing that I didn't need anything else, she walked out leaving me to myself.

Right after she stepped outside Edward stepped in.

He looked sad. "How are you?" He asked politely and a soft velvety voice.

"_I'm _okay, but I don't know about my dad." I always had to blurt out the truth when I'm around him. Edward nodded fidgeting with something in his hands. I had to ask, "Is something wrong Edward?"

He snapped his head up to look at me. He smiled a half smile that melted my heart and left me as defenseless as I did the day I woke up briefly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

I wanted to know what but I couldn't bring myself to ask so instead, "How long have I been here. It seems like a just got here and now they are letting me go."

His eyes almost got as tender as his smile but not quite. "You've been here four and a half days. The kids at school are all worried sick. Some of them have tried to visit you but you were always asleep or in surgery. The receptionist has contacted your mother and told her that you were alright but thought she needed to know that her daughter was in the hospital after a serious accident." He pulled on a queer smile and stated, "Your mother didn't seem too upset. She said it happened all the time. But she also said that you wouldn't want any visitors anyway, that's another reason your friends haven't come in yet either. I- I mean the front desk told them not to."

I was relived. I would have died of embarrassment if Mike of Jessica saw me like this.

"Now, Its ten fifteen on a Saturday and I'm supposed to give you a ride home. So if you please," His hands motioned in front of a wheel chair that I had just noticed.

"Do I have to use the wheel chair?" I really hated this part.

"Yes ma'am, it's standard procedure." A wicked grin flashed upon his face. He knew that I didn't like this at all. He stepped forwards and whispered in my ear. "No one is in the lobby right now. It'll be just you and me... and the janitor." He pulled away, and snapped around so that I couldn't see his face... and so he couldn't see mine. Then in an entirely different tone than what he used before, said, "Now please, Miss Swan I don't like this as much as you do so let's make this quick."

He rolled me out and I pretended he wasn't there. It was usually easy because I couldn't hear his footsteps. I thought why I detested this so much. I really, really hated the idea of being in the same car with him... alone. Not because he's a vampire. I knew that I wasn't terrified of him because of that. Not because I knew at any second he could tear my life away, that he drinks blood, that without even trying he could kill me. No, I tried to make myself scared of that part of him, but that wasn't it. I couldn't be scared of him because of that. I didn't hate him because he was mean. On the contrary, he was very polite.

No, the reason I hated him, the reason I was terrified of him is because... I trust him. With every willing fiber in me I trusted him. I don't know why I trust him but I do. And I fear that being in close vicinity with him just the two of us; it might make me say things that I swore never to tell a soul. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to tell him my secrets, but I squashed that idea. Trusting someone is hard for me. And the way I trust Edward is dangerous. I have faith in him like I did... with... Isaac. And that was dangerous too. He's a vampire! Hello! I couldn't do this. I can't do this. I knew that once I got in that car and he looked at me, I wouldn't be able to deny him my answers.

I heard him from a distance saying something. It took me awhile for it to register. "You can get up now." We were out in the parking lot; the chair was parked in front of the passenger side in his Volvo. He helped me get into the car easily. I blushed as he buckled me in. _"Why did he have to do that?"_

"Safety first." He grinned and the next thing I knew we were on the road. The hospital was only five minutes from my house. That made me feel better. At least it won't last long. Maybe I can stall if I need to. But I forgot that he was supposed to help me inside and whatnot.

"So, Bella," _– Here we go –_ I tried not to look at him thinking it might help to guard myself. "I hope you like homework. You have a lot to catch up on. And seeing as how you were already behind because you transferred here late... you have work to do." I took a double take. _"What? No questions. Oh, I see. His just softening me up."_

"I can handle it. I'm a fast leaner and an even quicker at getting the work done. Plus most of the classes I'm taking I've already had in Phoenix." I decided to ask him some question before he could turn on me. "So where are your brothers and sisters right now?"

"Their at home. Probably playing Wii Sports. Emmett and Jasper are very competitive. It gets ugly when the Ducking shooting game comes up." He laughed, I would have too except my ribs hurt. He was about to turn to me and probably ask a question but I couldn't take that chance.

"You really love your family. Your guys are close. I bet that's nice isn't it?"

"Yes. We're very close and I love them to death. It's kind of annoying actually." He turned to grin at me.

"What's like to be the only single guy in the house?" I laughed and deeply regretted it. My ribs were still healing. "I bet that gets kind of awkward... and lonely."

He shrugged, appearntly he didn't mind my integration. "Never awkward. Well, it might, but I usually go for a run when things get a little to cuddley. And as for being lonely... you can't miss what you never had I guess. So no." His eyes sparkled with a certain wisfulness. My heart stopped momentarily and he smiled a heart wrenching crooked smile.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I was just trying to keep him occupied till we got home... at least that's what I told myself.

He shook his head.

I looked out into the rainy green canvas of Forks and asked another question.

"Do you guys like it here in Forks? Why would you intentionally move here?" I knew the answer to the second question but I asked it anyway.

"Yes. It's beautiful here if you know where to look... and how to look. My mother found this old Victorian style broken down house and she loves to rebuild and remodel houses so we moved here. It's very convenient..." He stopped. Then he looked at me not bothering to check the road. I couldn't ask another question, his eyes held me in a serpent stare. "I could ask you the same thing. In fact I already did. But you didn't answer me fully." Oh crap. Oh crap. Tinsel Mailboxes I can't look away. I can't... "But don't worry. I won't force it out of you." His face looked a little disappointed.

"I had to move here. I should have moved here months, years ago. But I was stubborn and I didn't... there was an accident." _"This is suicide! Why do you want to tell him? He'll kill me! I said I would never tell... no this is not happening. I won't let you win."-"_I was going to our volley-ball game, taking a short cut I had just learned while exploring with Isaac." I was surprised it didn't hurt to say his name. I went on with my story. "It was a night game at the opposing teams court. I remember it was so dark."- ._ – I need to! I've been keeping this inside me and it's not healthy! -- "_It was a new-moon and that's why I couldn't really see the... man in front of us." I was about to go on. My heat desired to tell this story but my mind was fighting that urge_ " No. No. No. No!" _

I watched Edward's face twist up as he watched my inner battle. My mind won and now I tried to stop from spilling my heart out.

"So what was up with Alice?" I was trying to get off this subject at any cost. I had to tear myself away from him. "Huh? - What was with Alice knowing that I would look at the back of my truck on Tuesday? How did she know that Tyler would run into my car?" I was accusing him... loudly. "Why do you always keep to yourselves!"?

I had to say anything that would shock him and maybe stay away from me... without saying too much. I knew that saying what I was might bring him back to reality and realize that he shouldn't have any relationship with a human if they wanted their identities to be hidden. It hurt to do this. But I've always done what I thought I needed to survive. But it felt wrong.

We were at my house already and Edward was just staring at me but not looking at me probably letting my words sink it. "Edward. I... I want to be your friend. I feel like I..." I shook my head and started again. "I... it's dangerous if you hang around me. Please. Don't. I don't want to hurt you. I can't be around you, it's not safe." Tears were streaming down my face now. "I care for you Edward. I trust you. And I don't want to hurt you. So... good-bye." I unbuckled my seatbelt. I turned to him one last time; "I think I can learn how to get around my house by myself. I'm sorry. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll be just fine without me." I stepped out into the rain and ran into my house trying to get inside before I burst out crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie got home an hour later. He heard about what happen... with the car accident and was beating himself up.

"Oh Bella. Oh Bella. Oh Bella, how can I have been so stupid. I should have known something was wrong when you didn't answer my calls. Oh Bella. Is there anything I can do?"

I just waddled to him and gave him a big hug. I didn't want to let go. This week was horrible. And I was unconscious for most of it! I felt the empieness crept into my body again. It almost hurt as it did after what happened in Phoenix, but not quite.

I couldn't believe I had said those things to Edward. I wonder what he would think of me know? What would his family think? Edward. –_Edward- "Edward." _

I moaned.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go to my room I've had a rough day."

He nodded. I wanted to explain why I had a terrible day, to explain that it wasn't because my dad wasn't there. But I couldn't. I didn't have enough strength.

I was in my room with the door closed and locked. I plumped myself on the bed. And covered my mouth with a puple plush pillow.

"AHHHH-EDWARD!!!" I screamed into it. I was sobbing uncontolably. "Edward. Edward. Edward. Why?" I couldn't talk anymore because the lump in my throat was in my way. After a couple of minutes a wiped the stream of tears from my eyes.

"I made a terrible mistake. I've always done what's best for my survival and the safty of others. But this doesn't feel right! This isn't right! I made a mistake. I made a mistake. Why? Why did I do that?" I sobbed again. "I can't fix it. I can't make this right. He won't trust being around me anymore. I screwed everything up! Ugh, I'm such a jerk!- and a... cursed person. I'm lost! I don't know what I need to do!" _– Follow your heart.-_ "I can't. Not anymore. My heart, not even it can trust me anymore. – _your heart will never leave inless you shove it out – _"Okay great. But my heart belongs to Edward and he won't have me anymore!" –_you'll figure it out._

"Right, I have to figure out what I need to do to get Edward to trust me again. I know now that, that I'm no afraid of him anymore. I'm not holding back any longer."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I fell asleep dreaming about Edward. It was a confusing dream. I don't even know when one dream started and when dream ended. They all blending together.

Edward sitting on a leather couch listening to music. Edward handing me a bag of marbles at the school cafeteria. Edward laughing at a joke that I spoke to him in his mind. Edward with black coal eyes looking at me hungrily.

I woke up to another rainy day. That's a shock! I tried to get up quickly so I could say good-bye to Charlie before he went fishing... but I forgot I had a huge cast on the upper part of my right leg. The pain in both my sides and leg woke me up.

I waddled downstairs. It was eleven o'clock and I knew I was WAY to late to see Charlie off.

There was a post-it note on the door. It read: Bella, gone fishing.

I silently laughed at his very orignal note. I sat myself in front of the TV and turned it to ABC Family.

"Luke, I need coffee." – "No." – "Please." – "No." – "Oh come on I said the magic word!". – "Yeah, but that doesn't make you a wizard."

"Ah, Gilmore girls."


	10. Whatever it Takes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this particular plot. Enjoy it! And that's an order…**

I didn't start school again for a week while a recuperated. Which was silly. I was able to walk around fine… as fine as I can walk. But it was actually easier to walk with the crutches because I knew I couldn't fall. And I regenerate faster than anybody I know. For instance, my mom and I were having a race to Phil's house one time when they were still dating and we both fell and scraped our knees. My scar held in two days while hers lasted for almost two weeks! Maybe it was just because she was older, but I highly doubt it seeing as how she is only 19 years older than me. Many things like that have happened. So I was pretty confident that my bones would heal together in half the estimated time. Even though hurt was attracted to me doesn't mean that it had to last long.

Waiting a week for me to go back to school was so boring. I was anxious when the time of school ended on Monday. I remembered Carlisle saying that Edward would bring my homework by. I shivered just thinking his name. Not because I was scared. No I got over that. It was because I know how much hurt I've done. To him and to me. The creepy emptiness was back in my heart, like it was when Edward left, but there was also hope. Hope that I could work things out.

So all week I devised a plan in my mind on how to get Edward back. Even if just a friend, I needed him in my life somehow. But I figured there was two ways that he would come back to me or accept me. He knew that I was on to something about him and his family so he would keep an eye out if I were watching them and whatnot. So I figured I would have to show him that I didn't care about their exclusiveness and their oddness. I was forming idea's how, but I'm not going to spoil the fun!

The second was, he likes me. I don't know why but he does, so my second idea was to keep him at bay and drive him crazy with mysteries. I wasn't exactly sure how to do this but I had a feeling this part really wasn't up to me.

There was also pleading but I don't think that's going to help. That was too desperate. Not my personality. But it was an option and I didn't overlook it too quickly.

I was nervous of going back to school. He would hate me. He would ignore me like I didn't exist. Or worse he would be nice to me and try to be polite. If he did that I think I would have to crawl on my knees and beg him to take me back. _"He never had me to begin with… but whatever floats the boat." – Yes he did…. He had me at 'Hello'._

What I dreaded most was going to the hospital for check-ups. I had only one this week and calling it awkward was an understatement. Dr. Cullen acted to distant. Not like he usually was. He was always polite and kind. He still was polite. But it was forced. He still was compassionate but he held himself back.

"_What had I done? What was the extent of the damage I caused in that short car ride?"_

Dr. Carlisle said that I was healing remarkably fast and that I would probably be out of this bulky cast in three to four weeks instead of the usual five to six.

Angela and Jessica were the ones to give me my homework. Then we would hang out for a while and study together. I'm glad they stayed longer than necessary, it the boringness continued I might just have to upgrade our cable plan so if could have HBO. Soap Operas are ridicules and stupid.

Most of the time I cleaned. Cleaning was a good way to pass the time. It was a little hard to get in the corners because of my war wounds… but I managed without breaking my other leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Tomorrow I start school_. - I thought as I fell asleep with my casted leg hanging out.

It started like a normal school day. But as I went from class to class I heard whispering about me. _"Ugh." _A few people came up to me and said they hoped I would get better soon and then asked if they could do anything for me. It was mainly the guys who would ask that. Tyler came up to me and he looked so guilty when he saw my cast that I cut him off before he could get his apology out.

"Tyler, I'm fine. It isn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up. It won't do you any good." I turned and headed for Lunch. Tyler only had some bruises; the only thing that got messed up bad was his and Alex's car. Alex broke a nose but other than that no harm done…

Lunch. I quivered. I would see Edward. I wanted to, I wanted to see Edward so bad to know that this world is worth living in it, but then again. I dreaded seeing him in Lunch. What would I see? I didn't want to think about it. I was sticking to this new plan. No matter what. Even if Edward wasn't even there, I was sticking with what I had devised, which so far was going exactly how I wanted it to.

When I walked into the cafeteria I forced myself not to look at the Cullen table. It was hard, but I managed it. I walked with Angela to get my food. I couldn't get it by myself because of my crutches so I would pick out what I wanted and Angela would get it for me. I stepped up to the buffet to see what they had and sure enough, - **Doump-,** I hit my head on the spit shield just like any other day. I laughed at the normalcy of it. My clumsiness would follow me into the depths of the Verona Pestra cave in Europe if I did.

Ang and I sat down at our usual table waiting on Jessica and the rest of the crew. I angled myself so that my back was facing where the Cullens normally sat. I saw my new human friends walk in and stood up to greet them.

"Bella!" Mike shouted though there was no need. It actually hurt my sensitive ears. "Your back! How are you?" He was about to give me a big hug but Jessica stopped him. She had a jealous look about her and said, "Bella's ribs are broken. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

I smiled. "Actually my ribs are already healed." And I opened my arms for Mike to hug me.

"_Ew! He stinks. This is very awkward." _ I didn't want to make Jess mad but I was hoping that Edward was watching or hearing and it might make him jealous. I know very school-girly but I had to try.

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, when we saw those cars hit we thought that was going to be it but then that… thing was in the air and oh my gosh! We thought you were dead!"

"I know! How did it feel? I couldn't stop crying! You were just laying there…"

"No ones been that beat up before in Forks before…"

"I had a cast once."

"Yea, but you fell out of a eight foot tree its not the same."

"Bella do you want anything?"

"Oh, here you can have my lunch."

"And… then the glass broke and no one knew what to do. We all thought you were dead. You weren't even breathing!"

"The grill was on top of you and it took three teachers to get it off you. Oh. It was sooo awful. Your leg was all… twisted and in a way it shouldn't' be and blood was everywhere!"

"Oh I know! We all thought you were dead. By the amount of blood you lost we were sure you were a goner. And then-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted above the voices. " It's cool you all care about me but come on! I know you have been talking about me all week so I don't see any reason you should have to do so in front of me. I'm a klutz and as a klutz I hate being in the center of attention. This is the exact thing I hate." I took a deep breath and said calmly. "I have a lot of work to catch up on so I think I'll sit at an empty table and get some work done." I looked at the food in front of me. "I'm not even hungry anymore." I said more to myself. "Ils veulent seulement le meilleur pour moi que je connais mais je ne peux pas le prendre en ce moment. Je suis dans une mauvaise humeur." I spoke in French hardly knowing that I said it in a different language. When I was younger my mom took us to France every summer for a couple of weeks. Since I was young I learned it quickly and it always stuck.

"What?" I heard Jess say. I giggled. "What… was that French?"

"Yup. I said that I knew you guys cared for me but I couldn't take it right now. I'm in a bad mood."

"You can speak French/" Mike said flabbergasted. When I nodded he asked if I could say something else in French.

I turned to Mike with an evil grin. I looked him straight in the eye. "Vous êtes le garçon le plus irritant que j'ai jamais la met. Vous me suivez autour sans but. Vous êtes cancre, et ne pouvez pas prendre un conseil. Vous me rappelez également un chien avec votre queue remuant. essuyez cette grimace stupide outre de votre visage vous nincompoop." **Translation:** **You are the most irritating boy I have ever met. You follow me around aimlessly. You are dunce, and cannot take a hint. You also remind me of a dog with your tail wagging. Wipe that stupid grin off your face you nincompoop.**

"That was cool! It sounded so awesome! What did you say?" Mike thought I said something nice and pretty.

I grinned and stole a glance at the Cullen table. All of them were holding their stomachs and covering their mouths, trying not to laugh. I smiled and turned back to Mike. "I said I better find an empty table because I have work to do… alone." I turned around trying to see a table that was suitable. I found one. It was perfect! Only one table away from the Cullens. Everything was going according to my ideas.

I waddled over to it. Keeping my glances at other tables casual. I peeked at the Cullen table being nonchalant. All of them had their heads down avoiding me I guess. Jasper's eyes caught mine and he looked accusing and disgusted. I kept walking pretending my eyesight was like everyone else's and couldn't see the emotion in his eyes.

When I got to my table I brought out my books and set the alarm on my watch. When I get focused on my books it's hard to get back to reality.

---x---x----x----x----x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Beep! Beep!

My watched reminded me that it was time to go to class. I was proud of myself. I had done a lot of work but that wasn't why I was grinning. I was proud of myself because I never once looked at the Cullens even though they were basically right in front of me.

I wanted to show them that even though I had the perfect opportunity to look them up and down I wouldn't. I didn't care. I already knew their secret but I figured I should gain their trust before I let them know that. It would be easier that way to go back to normal.

I limped into Biology and sat in my seat next to Edward. He wasn't looking at me. I couldn't blame him. My heart fell as I saw descried the emotion on his face. It was… empty. Like he was just blocking out everything and trying to patch up a wound. I wanted to fix him. But he had to let me and I feared that was impossibility.

"Hello Edward." I said. Trying to be polite. I wanted to hear him talk to me at least for a little while. I knew that I wasn't even starting to build our relationship from the beginning. I was in the negative. I knew it was going to go slow but I would get there eventually right? It is my destiny. So I can't be denied.

He tilted his head and nodded, still not looking at me.

I wanted to cry. "_I can't believe I screwed things up so bad!"_ I just started at him and at all his emotions. I saw anger. But I believe that was at himself. Then sadness. Guilt, pain, jealousy, and then blank. I couldn't take it. I knew it was too early to say something to him right now so this was going to be a long hour.

At the end of class I sighed in relief. It was painful sitting next to him finally knowing how much my words had hurt him and not being able to do anything.

He surprised me by turning to me and said, "I didn't know you could speak French." He paused. "Je suis d'accord avec toi sur deux choses. Mike ne peut pas prendre un conseil et cela il est dangereux si nous sommes ensemble plus que nécessaires." His face was distruaght and he barley got out the last words. "Au revoir Bella." At that he ran out of the room. **Translation: I agree with you on two things. Mike can't take a hint and that it is dangerous if we're together anymore than necessary." "Good-bye Bella."**

I just sat there not knowing what to do. I could fell the tears gathering in my eyes so I ran out of the room and into the girl's bathroom. I remembered I had a not that said I couldn't participate in gym and I was free to go home. I walked to gym slowly dabbing my eyes. I handed the coach my slip and headed to my car.

It was going to be harder than I thought to get Edward back. But I had to and nothing was going to stop me. What ever it takes.

**AN: Okay review! What do you think! I know it's going slow, I can't figure out how not to go at this pace. Anyway. Contructive critisism is welcome! I love them reviews! I'll try and the the next chapter up as early as possible, it may be tonight, it may not.**


	11. That takes care of that

**AN: This chapter covers Bella's weeks as she recovers. It's just a bunch of cafeteria scenes that are kind of cute. (And some other scenes that give a bit of scope to the situation) It kind of jumps around a little. Sorry about that. Once we get this out of the way and Bella's leg heals we can finally get to the good stuff that everyone's been waiting for! Trust me it's coming soon.**

**P.S I knew that line from the previous chapter, **_**-He had me at hello- **_**was really cheesy. But I couldn't resist.**

It became my routine and not unusual anymore when I waddled over to the empty table and caught up on my homework over the next couple of weeks. It was natural now and people stopped staring and gossiping… as much as a small town can of course. I would talk to Jess, Ang and Mike before pulling out my headphones and i-pod, and before that, I did the normal head bump and soup spilling moves that was a crowd pleaser to all who watched. I would turn on my music and then easily slip into the world of books. I would only return to reality when a beeping came from my wrist and I would wake up not realizing where I was for a few seconds. Even though it was school stuff, English, science, and history I would still get sucked into the ink on the ruffled worn pages.

It was like a dream that I could escape to and all the while do something productive. It was the only time when my mind was not tormented by the thoughts of Edward. Every other waking and non-waking thought I had was circled around him and it was rather annoying. Dreaming/the nightmares were worse though.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

My watched buzzed, as it was time to head for Biology. I glanced around the cafeteria it was practically vacant except for a few scattered people. I looked up just in time to see the Cullens exiting the mess hall. That remained me of my predicament and what I was battling internally.

"_Should I tell him?" – Tell him what? That you know that there are vampires? That you know what they all went through? That you know why Edward acted so rudely the first day you came here? That you are completely in love with Edward or that you used to have a much bigger- "None of that. Not yet. I just need to make up to Edward. Baby steps. And I'm not I love with Edward. I'm just… I just… I just need him… and adore him, and… and-" - and love him. – "I'm just stupid and foolish that's all. Not yet. I can't do it yet."_

It had been a week since he last talked to me. I could still hear his last words ring in my ear, "Au revoir Bella." It hurt. Those words hurt… no they stung. They stung my heart and hopes but after a hot shower and some of my favorite scenes in Great Expectations I recovered and set a determined mind. But it was drewerly slow. Gaining trust… or more like healing wounds was hard. Even for me.

I walked towards biology getting ready for a horrible hour.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**AN: Various scenes now and in other chapters are going to be 3****rd**** person or EPOV. I kept getting stuck trying to go on with Bella's POV.**

**--- **

**EPOV **

"Edward, dear, are you all right?" Esme asked outside of my door. The same question had been in her head all day and she got tired of waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I am fine Esme. Thank you for asking. I am feeling a little bit low but it will pass. I would just like some time to myself. To think… and not think." I gave a halfhearted smile to my mother. "I'll be down later."

"All right Edward. If you need anything I'm here. If you need to talk, you have a family. I think Carlisle would like to see you when you're up to it as well." My mother closed the door and flew down the wood staircase.

I took a deep breath. _Breath. Just breath. _

_Ugh! How did things turn out like this? We were just in the car… and then… she started telling about her accident. Something about a volley ball game. How can Bella play volleyball? Surely she just meant it was one of her friend's games. Isaac. She said that name. Maybe it was his games. Who's Isaac? A boyfriend? I bet it was her childhood sweetheart. _I thought disgusted. _Why do I care? So what? Moving on. _

_Dark alley. A guy. A guy in a dark alley. That's smart. I bet Isaac told her to take the short cut through the alley. – Stop beating up Isaac! You don't know him! – _I argued with myself. Deep breathe.

_Why am I even bothering thinking through this. It's just a stupid human girl! A stupid human girl that observes too much and should be kept at a distance from now on. Not my concern. Waste of time. __Sh__e even said it was dangerous! Just get over it. Just get over it. But why do I even __have__ to get over it! There should be nothing to get over. _I pinched the bridge of my nose. Things were getting out of hand. Thank goodness I don't have to deal with it anymore. Bella ended it herself.

"_Edward. Can I talk to you?" _Carlisle thought from his office on the second floor. He has been putting this off for a while. He would have interrogated me sooner except the look on face kept the question from coming. He thought I would be over it now. So did I. I shrugged as I ran to the office.

"Yes. What do you want to ask me?" I said from his doorway.

"_How much does she know?"_

"She just knows that something's up with Alice and that we are too suclusive to be considered normal. She might know more than she is letting on but I doubt it. She is terrible at lying. It would be a lot easier if I could read her mind. But I can read her face just as easily." I droned. There was no tone in my voice. "If she knew anymore I doubt she would be so at ease with us. Actually I'm surprised there she is so at ease with us even though she doesn't know the truth. Most humans shy away. Not her."

"_Are you sure? If you think she has any idea at all we need to consider moving… again."_

"I'm positive Carlisle. She is just a girl. Nothing to be afraid of. Just a girl." The same words chanted in my head. But no matter how many times I said them, they never felt true.

"_Edward. I'm concerned. You've hardly come out of your room except to go to school and hunt. I know you had an attachment to Bella. You don't look so good. Edward. Are you going to be all right? You had to do this. For her own good. Just…. Shake it off." _

"Yeah… I'll try that." I glided to the door not wanting to be confronted on this subject anymore. I was feeling more like a teenager than I have in about seventy years when I left Carlisle to go my own way. I wonder if he thought I would do that again. I checked his thoughts. Nope, trusting as ever.

"_EDWARD! What did you tell Carlisle? He is all upset and now his blaming ME. What did you do Edward!" _Alice thought at me.

I thought about telling her what I said and I knew she would see it happening in her visions.

"_Fine. But he still is really upset. All of us are. I don't think _any_ of us will ever like this Bella person. Ever! You really are acting strange. Well stranger Edward. You're scaring us. Did you like her that much!? She's… just…. Just-"_

"A human girl? I know. Just get off my back will you." I spoke loud enough for… everyone to hear me. I knew they were really concerned at the moment. But I didn't want to talk about it or hear about Bella. But I realized that was impossible when all there thoughts reached me… all concerning Bella.

I decided to go for a run. And knew that Alice would fill everyone in on my plans for the day.

As I was almost of out hearing range from my family, a couple of miles, I heard Rosalie's thoughts.

"_Edward. We love you. Never forget that."_

For some reason I felt really angry_. Of course I know they love me! Why would she have to say that? My family is so nosy! Why can't they just go back in their on little corner and mind their own business. I can take care of myself just fine._

I stopped in my tracks._ Why am I acting like this? Stupid teenage hormones. I thought vampires couldn't have those. Stupid teenagers. _I felt extremely guilty. What Rosalie thought was true and sincere. I was just being a jerk.

I came to my meadow and came crashing down to the ground and gave a couple of dry sobs. _What's wrong with me?_ I stared at the swirling spring flowers and lost myself in the movement. If I could sleep I would be dreaming right now. Thoughts of Bella stayed clear of my oasis.

I got up slowly ready to go back to my worried family. "That takes care of that."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**3****rd**** person**

The weeks that passed were a strange mix of awkwardness, humor, and sorrow. Bella hardly ate any lunch. Jess and the gang ate too much, and the Cullens didn't eat anything… as usual. Day after day, Bella would sit by herself and work on her schoolwork she missed while recovering and the work she had to catch up on when she transferred. Her leg was healing fine. On her medical check-ups she was sent to see another doctor. That was a relief to Bella and yet made her feel terrible.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you in pain Miss Swan?" Dr. Hills asked as he noticed the twisted face on Bella when he told her that he was in charge of her check-ups.

"Oh yes. I'm fine." She paused wondering if she should ask. "Do you always do the check-ups on Dr. Cullen's patients?"

"Oh. Um no. He was rather busy today. A lot of work to be done today and asked if I could take you for now."

Bella nodded knowing the real reason Dr. Cullen skipped out on her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

But there were some funny instances. Like at lunch on a Thursday. Bella was fastidiously working on her English assignment and singing to herself as a Sixpence None the Richer song came on, ignoring all her surroundings.

Angela and Tyler were just discussing the importance of warning labels on various objects.

"But do you really need the label on the hairdryer? I mean everyone knows not to throw it in the bathtub." Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah, but what about children. They don't know that do they? Or really poor people from a third world country that have never seen a hairdryer before." Angela stated.

Lauren joined in, "But none of them no how to read! So it's still pointless." While at the same time Tyler said, " So. Let them figure it out on their own. That's the best way to learn."

Angela looked disgusted at Tyler while Mike just laughed.

"I bet Bella's done that." Mike joined in on the conversation.

"Done what?" Jessica turned to him. A bit jealous that he of course had to bring Bella into the argument.

"He's saying that he bets Bella has gotten shocked by doing something with a hairdryer." Eric cleared things up.

"I don't know. Wouldn't that… sort of kill her?" Angela spoke shyly.

Everyone just shrugged. And the guys spoke simotanously. "Well. It is Bella we are talking about."

"Go ask her." Jessica prodded Mike.

Mike stood up from his chair and hollered over the whole cafeteria. "Bella! Bella!"

She didn't even so much as move a muscle at the sound of his booming voice. Mike tried again. "Bella! Have you ever gotten electrocuted with a hairdryer and water?!"

A burst of giggles and laughed erupted from the whole cafeteria. Jess slapped Mike in the leg. While the whole cafeteria hushed up to hear her answer.

Everyone at the table just watched as Bella's head was tilted to her books, bobbing a little to the music she was listening to.

They all laughed. "Try again. I'm sure she can't hear with her headphones on." Ben punched Mike.

"Hey! BELLA!" Mike boomed. Still no answer from Bella. Not even a sign of acknowlegment. "BELLA. BELLA!" Then Tyler slid on a wicked grin and also stood up from the table and hollered at her.

"BELLA! WHAT COLOR UNDERWEAR ARE YOU WEARING!"

The whole school burst out in laughter. Even the stingy Cullens chuckled. Emmett was laughing hysterically. Edward even sprouted a small smile as he watched Bella trying to see if she really didn't hear him. Edward knew the principal could hear Tyler's question and he was two buildings down. Surely Bella would have heard it. Her music wasn't even on loud. But he saw that her lips moved a slight bit and could read the words 'blue' on them. He laughed almost feeling better than he had in awhile. He laughed even harder when he realized she wasn't answering the question. She was singing along to a song.

His brothers and sisters stared at him.

Edward shrugged. "It was funny." They kept staring and then all of them settled back into their usual stating off into space position. Though every now and then they would look back at Edward or smile at something.

Once the school settled back as well. Mike and Tyler sat back down shrugging.

"I guess that means Bella's going commando." Laughter ensued.

Angela turned to Tyler. "What do you think about the hot warning on coffee cups"?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Another instance was a couple of days before Bella would get her cast off.

Mike caught Bella right before heading off to her table by herself with _Emma _tucked under her arm. She was finally done with her catching up.

"Hey Bella. Um, there is this volunteer thing that everyone is doing."

"Oh. Um. Okay. What is it?"

"Well, Mrs. Vander's house is falling apart and we all going to go and fix it up this weekend and we were wondering if you would like to help. I know your getting your cast of so it wouldn't be too hard. All we are doing is painting the sides of it, fixing some wood roofing and posts."

Bella cut him short. "No thanks." She started to walk away again.

"What?!" Mike said shocked she refused so harshly. "It's helping someone! Have you seen her house lately? It's a total wreck. Come on it'll be fun. Why not?" mike pleaded.

"I'm sorry mike but I can't." Bella tried again being polite.

Mike just looked miffed. "Oh Come On! Why not?" He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking any further toward her table.

She sighed. "You want to know the reason?" Mike nodded. Bella took a deep intake of breath and started. "Because Mike, in the past 11 months I've had 73 hospital visits. 13 broken bones. 213 stitches. 10 surgeries. 3 replacements. Dozens of blood transfusions. I've fallen off roofs, ladders, and windows. Hit 8 cars. And have had 38 concussions. And because of so many concussions, I also have spells of memory loss. Do you want me to go on?" She didn't give him a chance. "The fact that I'm still alive is a sick cosmic joke and the fact that I haven't had as many accidents here as I've had in Arizona is a miracle." By the time she was done. Half the school was listening to her.

"You know what. I think you shouldn't come help out this weekend." Mike stuttered.

"Oh really? Cuz I was thinking I might go." Bella said facetiously. Mike stared at her like she was crazy. Bella hit him on the arm. "I'm kidding Mike. Geez, can you take a joke." She walked with him over to his table. Mike turned to her.

"You know. That's really sad Bella. That's really sad."

"Yup. I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a gift." She smiled at him playfully. "Well I have to get something to eat."

Then she turned around and got in line with Jess for the hot food. And of course. Hit her head on the shield for the 19th time since she's been at school. Bella looked back a Jessica while rubbing her forehead.

"You know. You think it wouldn't hurt so much after awhile." Bella shook her head. "Nope."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Where is Bella?" Angela asked as the rest of them sat down at the table. It was seven minutes past the hour and Bella usually went with Angela or Jess to get food. But she wasn't there. Everyone was all settled at their table.

"She said she had to do something… or get something." Jess shrugged.

Just at that moment Bella walked into the cafeteria with a determined look on her face and things in her hand.

Everyone in the room started as Bella fumbled to the entrance of the food line. She struck out her hand, which held a soft foam pad, and in the other hand was some duck tape. The whole room was silent as they watched Bella meddle around with her doodads and the edge of her daily torture. A few seconds later Bella straightened up and with her hand pointed out the work she just completed. The pad was at the edge of the spit shield held on by duck tape. It was the type of set up parents did on all the corners of the furniture if they had wobbly toddlers. Minus the huge amount of duck tape. Then she raised each hand above her and bowed. Everyone applauded and gave a standing ovation. They all laughed and a few made catcalls.

She then went on her way and got her food without injury and sat at the table with her friends.

"That takes care of that." Bella stated as she dipped her bagel in her soup.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-Wednesday

Day Bella gets her cast off. -

**BPOV**

I drove to the hospital after school knowing the normal drill. And also knowing that Carlisle was the one that was going to take it off. Dr. Hill wasn't in charge of this thing so Dr. Cullen couldn't get out of it. Which is just what I wanted.

"Hello Miss Swan." Dr. Cullen spoke coming into the room. "If you just lay back I'll get this off of you as quickly as possible."

I waited patiently till the procedure was completed. With all the guts I could muster right then I spoke to Dr. Cullen before he could make his quick escape out of the room.

"Dr. Cullen?" He stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Is there something you need Miss Swan?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry…. About Edward." I heard the door close. "I made a mistake. I didn't mean to. Okay, I did… at the time. But I didn't mean for everything that happened to happen. I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I really wish I could have taken it back. If there were one thing that I could do… it would be to have kept my mouth shut. It's been killing me. Watching his face… I'm sorry. I only meant to protect him and protect myself. But I was wrong. I thought I shouldn't be near him…. I was sooo wrong." I shook my head and then looked into Dr. Cullen's face for the first time since I started my rant. Surprise and sympathy was splashed across his beautiful features. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you… Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look with his eyes that said I was forgiven.

"Can… can you not tell Edward what I told you… please." I didn't want him to spoil this.

Carlisle smiled. "I'll try." He turned to walk out. "Have a good day Bella."

-- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN: I didn't know when to stop. So I'm stopping here. Please review! I know this chapter is kind of crap in the cohesive area and whatnot. But the ones to come should be better. **

**Oh! Can anyone give me the times and classes Bella takes in Twilight? I would look it up myself but I took a bet to not read a single page of any of the Twilight series until this summer. So please someone help me out here. Thank you! And review review review!**


	12. Breakdown

**Yeah! I'm back! I hope you love this chapter! This chapter has a scene in it that actually was one of the reason's I made this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

**-----**

I was feeling good now. I it was almost time to talk to Edward again. My heart turned flips at the thought. I went through my normal routine through the school day. At lunch I could hardly keep the excitement in. But of course since I didn't hit my head on the spit shield I slipped and fell on my back.

The usual laughter followed. But I didn't get up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked concerned.

"Oh Yeah! I'm fine." I said not moving from my position

"Well get up Bella." Jessica looked embarrassed.

"Why? There's no point. I'm just going to fall back down again." I stated very-matter-of-factly.

"Bella get up or else I'm going to get Mike and make you." Jess puckered her eyebrows though there was humor in his eyes.

"Ugh fine!" I got up. The mention of Mike moving me in anyway sent disgusted shivers down my spine.

"Okay, now, go over to you little table and read." Jess said, she sounded ticked off and I have no idea why.

"Al right." I shied away from her and pulled out my ipod.

I walked to my table and when I looked at the Cullen table I smiled hopeful at Edward. _"Gosh he's gorgeous." _His eyes meet mine and he mirrored the hopeful look, though I think he didn't know why.

I sat down and began eating my pizza while singing along with my songs. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I didn't care about a lot of things anymore. What people thought about me was one of them.

One of my favorite songs came on and I went with it.

"I'm a new soul coming to this strange world hoping I could a bit 'bout how to give and take. But since I came here felt the joy and the fear, finding myself making every possible mistake. La la la la la la la la la..." My hand tapped out the beat. I realized that this song actually kind of went along with my new life... sort of.

I kept singing with it, "... this is a happy end. 'Cause you don't understand. Everything you have done. Why's everything so wrong." I could almost feel Edward's gaze on me. I blushed as I sang the last lalala's. I just closed my eyes and sang along with the next couple of songs until lunch was over with. Beep, Beep, Beep. My watch warned me that biology was starting.

I grabbed my books and started thinking what I was about to say to Edward not looking to see if he was still in the cafeteria.

I was early to class so no one, not even the teacher was there. Putting my head to the table, I heard the door open and the buzz in my chest was awoken again. Edward just walked in.

I sat up and watched him as he came near me. He was probably stunned that I was actually acknowledging his existence for the first time in weeks.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"Hello Bella, I'm glad to see your leg is better." He spoke softly wondering what I was up to.

"Thank you. You have no idea how many times that's happened." I groaned.

He laughed and it made my heart skip a beat. I just gawked at his buetty not really knowing I was doing it.

Edward frowned. "Is something wrong."

"_Yes, there is something terribly wrong. I am absolutely in love with you and you're a vampire!" _I screamed in my head.

"I wanted to talk to you." I breathed.

He sighed and looked into my eyes wearily.

I opened my mouth and the first words out of my mouth caught him off guard. "I'm sorry."

He just stared not willing to interrupt. "I'm sorry for saying those things, and making you go away. At the time that's what I thought I wanted. Well, that's what I thought I needed. Was to not see you. But I was wrong. I made a mistake. It's been awful these last few weeks. Like there was something missing that I intentionally removed and I've been kicking myself ever since. I'm so sorry Edward. I know how much I've hurt you and I will never be able to forgive myself. All I've wanted to say was... can we start over. I would like to be your friend. If I've hurt you too bad... can we at least not ignore each other? Say hi when we pass each other in the hall way and not act like total strangers in class... I can't go on much longer without... without hearing your..." I blushed. "Your voice. Just that. That's all I want. Well, I want more, but that's all am asking." I turned to see his face. I couldn't read what emotion was there and there wasn't time to ask him what he thought because the class started arriving and biology started. We were watching a movie and we couldn't talk. Though at the end of the hour I still had no idea what was said because I was worrying about what Edward would say.

The lights went up and the class was dismissed. I was scared that Edward would leave like he usually does. But we I turned to his chair he was staring at me with a look that broke my heart. I just wanted to comfort him. Even though he was a vampire.

Edward looked deep into my eyes and smiled the most breath-taking smile I have ever seen him give. He looked like he wanted to hug me. But he reserved himself and said politely, "I would love to be your friend again. I need you to." He stood up, kissed me on the check and walked out with new energy.

I nearly fainted when he moved so close and nearly melted into a pile of pudding when I felt his cool lips graze my check.

I just sat there trying to control my breathing and get my thoughts collected.

I wanted to scream and run around. I felt new again. **"**_EDWARD'S MY FRIEND AGAIN!" _ I couldn't stop smiling. I was happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. Everything was going to work out again. There were no other words except that I was content and happy.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**EPOV**

I was pondering what my father was up to when Bella passed us like usual but this time she looked at me dead on and smiled a wonderful smile. I didn't know why but all my troubles seemed to melt as I watched her sit in her chair and play with her ipod. She seemed happier than she has every been in sometime. But I knew when she started to sit in her glum; when she pushed me away. I kept staring at her. Not really thinking about anything.

"_Are you okay Edward? Your feelings are... unfathomable. I can't understand them. What's up?" _Jasper thought towards me.

I shrugged and turned to face him. "Nothing. I'm just... there. I'm not really feeling anything." I tried to break out of it. Think of anything other than...'her'.

So I decided to think about Carlisle. He acted so strange when I was home. Carlisle was definitely hiding something. He was going through thoughts like they were going out of style. He just kept thinking about things. Some thoughts was serious things he needed to think about but other stuff was just nonsense. I think I briefly heard the name Bella at the back of his mind.

I can't even think about Carlisle without thinking of Bella. But I guess he realized that the mention of her name brought me down. She actually made him furious. So much so that he wouldn't even see Bella for check-ups. But he had to eventually to take the cast off.

I faintly heard the sound of singing. Bella. Her voice was marvelous. I stared at her completely entranced. My silent heart achked again when I realized I couldn't tell her that she had a beautiful singing voice... or talk to her in general. I sighed as I walked with Alice out of the cafeteria preparing to sit next to the girl that brought light into my life and then just as quickly took it away. But it really was for the best. It was dangerous for her to be around me. I had to keep telling that to myself.

"Hey." Bella's voice sounded as I entered the biology class. She watched me as I took a seat next to her. This was very unexpected. She hadn't really acknowledged me since I drove her home.

**[AN: you know what Bella says and I don't feel like repeating it.**

I was stunned. I was shocked. I was incredibly happy. I could talk to this mysterious girl again. She asked if we could be aquatints even though she wanted more. I told her I wanted to be her friend. Everyone wins. I hope. I know this is dangerous for her but I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this.

My family immediately saw the change in my attitude as I slid into the driver's seat of my Volvo.

"Well, somebody looks happy." Emmett said confused.

"Somebody is happy." Jasper stated.

"Okay. What happened Edward?" Rosalie asked just wanting me to get to the point.

I was kind of embarrassed of the reason I was suddenly happy again. "I... uh..."

"He made up with Bella and their friends now." Alice clued them in.

If I could blush I think I would now as Emmett laughed at me.

I got angry and turned to him, "Well do you want the old me back or are you going to keep making fun of me."

That made him shut-up. "I don't like the depressed Edward. I'm glad you're happy again."

"Yeah. We're just friends. That's all I'm letting this go." I felt like I was lying. "I mean. She's just a human." Just a human. Just a human. Just a human. Just a human.

-- --- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

**Next day at lunch. (Yeah, a lot of stuff happens around lunch in this story)**

"So then he took her to this restaurant and everyone just stared as they walked in. It was hilarious." Jessica was rambling about a movie she had just seen. "But the funny part was, that she just smiled and waved at everyone like a movie-star... which she is." This seemed like an awfully dull movie but Jess thought it was great. Or maybe she was just trying to say stuff.

We had just paid at the cashier and were walking back to their table. I was debating whether or not to sit with them. I felt kind of nervous walking so close to Edward. I don't know why.

"...And then her brother showed up completely clueless..."

Blackness.

"Bella. Bella are you okay?" I heard a voice say behind me. It didn't sound familiar.

I turned slowly towards it. Not knowing what I'd face.

It was a girl with crazy curly hair and beside her was a boy with blonde gelled hair. Neither of them looked familiar.

"Um...where am I?" I said hesitantly. Where was I? Nothing here matched was I remember.

"Bella, you're at school." The girl eyed Mike with a nervous look.

"Bella are you okay?" The boy asked he stepped forward.

"How...how do you know my name?" I stammered. "Where am I? Whets going on?" I looked around worried. Things were not making any sense.

"You're in Forks High school. We're your friends." The boy looked just as nervous as the girl and was very careful with his steps toward me.

I backed up. I have no idea who they are.

I snorted. " What the hell would I be doing in Forks!" I was so lost. What's going on! I wish Isaac were here. "Isaac." I said aloud.

"What was that?" The boy asked.

"Where's Isaac? He was right... he was right behind me." I turned around hoping he was with me. "Isaac" I called to. "Isaac." I kept turning hoping I would see him. I needed him. Espeascily right now. "Isaac." I called a third time raising my voice just slightly.

Where was he? He never left me. He was right there behind me... and then... there was a guy...

I turned to the boy that was inching closer to me. I ran at him and grabbed his collar. "Where's Isaac?" I yelled at him. " What did you do to him? Where's Isaac! If you touched a hair on his head I swear you won't..." I looked into the boy's eyes and saw that he was innocent. I let go of him and ran a few feet away and yelled. "Isaac! Isaac where are you! Don't... don't leave... ISAAC!"

"Miss Swan. Please calm down." I heard an authorative voice, a professor's voice says behind me. Yes, he was a teacher. Everything was slowly coming back. It almost hurt to gain all those memories I had forgotten back so quickly.

I just stood there staring into space.

"Isaac." I whispered as a single teardrop left a trail on my check.

I saw the ceiling parallel with me and then blackness.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard an unfamiliar female voice through what sounded like water.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." A motherly voice assured the girl. That voice also sounded like it was coming through water... but not as much.

I then felt a presence on my left. And I could feel a radiating coldness close in near my neck. I jumped up out of my unconsciousness way to quickly. Afraid that the vampiric hand would find my burn and then see the scar.

The hand retreated. But my head was bulging.

"You're up." A familiar voice spoke from my side. I smiled but the hurt in my head made it impossible to respond. All I could manage was. "eiah...ow." and then I fell back into my pillow. I distinctly remember my father's voice enter the room and the sound of a car driving. But that was all. My mind needed a rest.

**AN: so what do you think? Love it hate it? I was planning on writing more, but it's late and if I kept going it would probably suck. I would write a better cliffy but I'll just say that the next chapter is called. 'Who's Isaac' so that should be enough.**

**Love ya!**

**-Rose**


	13. Who's Isaac?

**I see the answers in my head and I forget that you guys still don't understand. Sorry. And the girl voice at the end was actually Rosalie, and the motherly voice was Esme. It would have been Alice but I didn't think Alice would say, 'is she going to be al right?' you know... cuz she's physic. And I'm afraid it's going to be a little fanfictiony if you know what I mean. But stay with me here. Ok here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except Isaac. I totally own Isaac. Isaac is all mine.**

--------

"_Hello?" I looked around uncertain of my bearings. I had a feeling that someone was here. It was dark and creepy. There was this eerie... something, like a gut feeling._

_I turned around a corner. A shadow crossed over my face and I screamed as somebody smothered me. "AHHHHHHH" I screamed bloody murder. But the body pressed against me felt familiar._

"_Ow! That hurt." Isaac let go of his grasp on me and rubbed his ears. "Ha-ha, gotcha Izzy. I got you good. And you said I couldn't scare you." He continued to laugh at me._

"_That wasn't funny." I said tersely. "You almost made me pee in my pants." But that didn't help my case. Isaac just laughed louder. _

_I crossed my arms and tried to ignore his contagious laughter. It was pretty funny thinking about it now. But I was determined to remain annoyed. _

_He looked up at me sobering up from his humor. "I'm sorry Izzy. But I couldn't resist. You looked so paranoid. And I __was__ a bit offended when you said I couldn't scare you..." Isaac put on a pleading face. "Forgive me?"_

_How could I not? "UGH! Fine." I pouted. "But your buying dinner tonight. I don't feel like making lasagna anymore." _

"_Oh... pogo-pox. I was really hoping for your famous lazgna..." He seemed very disappointed._

"_Ha! That little stunt you pulled lost you your favorite dinner!" I smiled triumphantly._

_Isaac shrugged. "Eh, you said I'm buying... so I'll just __buy__ lasagna." He smirked as he took my arm and led me to his motorcycle. _

"_But it still isn't the same." I murmured as we drove off towards his house..._

It's still not the same. Not the same. Not the same.

"Not the same." I whispered out loud making me come out of my dream. Well I more like forced me to. I didn't want to go on. It would make waking up so much harder.

"Bella. Are you awake?" I heard my father's voice somewhere in the room.

I just nodded my head. I felt so lazy... so exusted. "What... what happened." I seriously couldn't remember why I was on the couch and feeling so crumby.

"Well, at lunch yesterday... you, you kind of..." Charlie left off, wondering how to continue.

"Don't tell me." I sighed. "I had another episode of memory loss." The look on Charlie confirmed this.

**[AN: I know this probably doesn't fit in realistically but... this is fan fiction... and actually something did set it off.**

"What do you mean by 'another'. Has this happened before?" Charlie asked.

"Uh... yeah, this is the... the fourth time it's happened. I thought I had gotten over it... I guess not." I shrugged and sat up. The crappy feeling was dissolving. I had had memory lapses back in Phoenix... and they all took me back to the same night...

Charlie just looked at his coffee. He seemed like he wanted to ask something. I'd been through this before so I knew the words I had probably screamed.

A thought occurred to me and before Charlie could ask his question, "Hey dad? What's today? Can I still go back to school?" I wanted to go back and dispel the probable rumors running around right now. I had to end them quickly before they got out of hand.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I think you should probably rest." Charlie looked like he really didn't know what was best for me but thought it was a win, win if I stayed home today.

"Oh I'll be fine dad. It's happened before so I know that I'll be fine. I just want to... to ask them something." I got up off the couch and checked the time. 7:03

I still had time.

Charlie didn't argue and went off to work after he saw that I was fine on my own.

It was raining as usual so I put on my big raincoat to hide under. This made going through the day a lot easier. I didn't have to deal with all the stares if I hid.

Jessica was waiting for me once Mr. Varner's class was over.

"Hey..." I said weakly as I walked over to her. I knew I had to do this sooner or later. I was preparing myself all morning. I had been working on my lying skills.

"Are you okay Bella? I mean... you're back to normal right?" Jess looked uncomfortable.

I laughed darkly. "Yea, I'm back to... normal." The word sounded strange. "Are you al right though? I know I must have really freaked everybody out." We were entering the cafeteria and I didn't feel like eating anything so I just walked and talked with Jessica over to the table everyone was already sitting at.

"Yea, I'm fine. But it was still kind of... scary." We sat down with the others. Their faces turned to me trying to catch up on the conversation.

"I'm so sorry you guys had to see me like that. Remember when I said I had a bit of memory loss because of all the concussions..." I was looking at Mike now. He nodded. "Well, that's what happens... well that's some part of it." I sighed watching everyone's faces. They all looked freaked out.

"Let me guess," This is where the lying came in. I wanted to beat the questions to the punch. "I was yelling someone's name like, Mary or Joe." I smiled shyly at them. _"Oh what a lie. I'll be lucky if they buy this." - You'll be lucky if you get through the day without having a breakdown. - "That really helps."_

"No. You where looking for Isaac." Mike said looking at the table.

"Oh, that's a new one." Lie. "Usually I'm looking for Joe... though once it was Mary." I shrugged trying to blow the lie over. "I have no clue who they are." Okay, that wasn't a lie. "I don't know who... who... Isaac is either." My facade almost vanished when I said his name but I pulled off as if I was trying to remember whose name that it was.

"Huh, that's weird. You seemed really... possessive of him... or something." Mike stated.

I winced when he said the name. This was not something I was comfortable with. Talking to these people like he never existed, and they, just the same, blow him over as imaginary. It wasn't right. It wasn't respectful. But after all this time...

"I have no idea who Isaac is." I said monotone, clenching my fists and fighting my eyes. _"Just get through this. Just get through this." - Your doing fine. But you might want to let go of your soda. -_

I looked over and found my can completely crushed with the force of my hand.

"Whoops." I said as the sticky liquid flowed over my hand. "I better clean this up."

I left the table heading over to get some paper-towels.

_- You should have been more careful. The new moon is coming up close and you... you just should have known better than to be squeezing your hands on something. They are probably all thinking- - "I don't care what their thinking. I had to do something or else I thought I would bust. It's so hard keeping this in. I hate not telling anybody. He deserves better than this." - It looks like you'll have you chance. - "What?" - You'll have your chance to tell someone... Edward. - _I looked over at the Cullen table and saw that he was looking inconspicuously at me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Just looking at him made me feel so much better.

I came back to the table and cleaned up the mess I had made. I smiled shyly at everyone as they talked of silly school things. I was glad they were okay now. I can't imagine what they must have thought...

"Hey, you guys wouldn't mind if I headed to class now right? I don't really feel good right now."

They all nodded.

_- You do realize you won't be able to stop yourself right? - _I was warning myself. _"I don't care anymore. I just don't care." - Good. You need this. -_

I sat in my chair and just stared at the wall losing myself in my thoughts and memories.

The chair moved slightly and I knew that Edward was there.

"Bella." He said so... smoothly. Stupid vampires and their perfectness. While I'm a botched-up excuse for a human.

I moved my head slowly to look at him. He looked so... genuinely concerned. "Yea?"

"Are you okay?" Edward pulled a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine now." I smiled at him. _"I'm fine now that you're here." I _whispered in my head.

He looked at the table embarrassed. "You scared me for awhile. I... I... didn't know what to do. I felt so useless. You just started freaking out and then you passed out..." He shook his head. "I was there with you at the hospital. You never fully awakened but Carlisle said you could go home anyway. I was going out of my mind. You really scared me. Jasper had to..." He shook his head. "Well, your here now."

I remained silent. He turned to me suddenly. "I have to know. It's killing me." He took a deep breath and calmed himself and then spoke so softly, "Who's Isaac?" He knew that I would tell _him_ the truth as well as I did.

I kept staring at the wall as I stated talking.

"I've known him all my life. Well, since I was a almost two years old." I matched his soft voice, barley rising above a whisper. "He... he was my brother."

I heard Edward sigh in relief and gasp at the same time. It almost made me smile.

"How... how's that..."

"When my mom left Forks... she found out in Phoenix that she was pregnant again. She didn't want to tell anyone. Especially Charlie and all her friends up here. I don't know what she was thinking but we all became accustomed to it. It was truly like we were starting a new life when Isaac was born." I looked at my hands. "He was my best-friend. We had a relationship stronger than twins do. I trusted him with... everything. There was nothing he didn't know about me and vise-versa. We were always together. Never separated. We didn't even have that many friends because all we needed was each other. We didn't want anybody else. We were fine just the two of us. He... he was just always there for me. He was my wall and I was his. Oh gosh I miss him!" I shook my head. I was still numb so tears weren't coming...yet. "Even though he was my brother we had this strange connection... like he completed me. I still can't explain what it is. I loved him to death. It. I still can't explain." I looked at Edward's silky eyes letting him know that I was done.

"What happened to him?" Edward asked carefully.

"He died. Of course, he died. He was everything... and. and it was my entire fault! It was all my fault." I was getting a bit hysterical now. I met Edward's confused and concerned eyes and went on to explain. "He was protecting me. He was trying to save me, which he did, but he was killed doing it. Why? Why did he do that? Oh, he shouldn't have. Why?" I was sobbing now.

"I think I understand completely." Edward's velvety voice whispered.

I looked at him and smiled and cried at the same time. "I know. I know you probably do. That's how I can make you understand. That's why it's hard for me to keep things for you. Is. is you remind me so much of him. That's why I trust you so much. And even though I know it's a really bad idea. But I have no choice. My fate... I was supposed to be with you... and in order to do that, fate got rid of my... brother. But Oh Edward. Can't you understand? I loved him more than anything... I don't know how I've been able to go on for so long. I guess that's just how I cope with it. I just ignore him. Like he never existed. And that's horrible. He deserves better than that. I can't forget him but I'm terrified to remember him. It would make me go insane. But I guess... I guess that's why I have you. I trust you. And I need you. I was foolish... for trying to change things. But I thought... that Isaac..." I was crying streams now and Edward's face contorted to match my pain. He placed his hands on my check and his forehead on mine, leaning in.

"Bella." I felt his cold breath tingle every sense I had. "I can't help but love you too. Please, don't try and forget Isaac. He was a part of your life... he was your life. Don't try and hold it back. At least with me."

I smiled. " Our little secret."

"Yeah. Our little secret." He caressed his thumbs on my burning red checks, wiping the tears away. A smile grew on his heavenly face and I placed my hands on his wrists keeping them there.

"And. I feel the exact same way your brother probably did. Except... a bit different." He breathed. I was about to say the same thing. It's to weird to understand.

I felt nothing but joy as we sat there relishing in each other's touch. It was idyll. The only thing that would have made it better was if, for one, he loved me the way I love him (I wanted to be more than friends with Edward, more intimate) and two... if there was no secret between us. If he knew that I knew what he was and he knew what happened to me in Phoenix. But even then this moment was still amazing. But moments only last... a moment.

The door banged open and people started filing into the classroom. We straightened up so fast it was as if we had just had a full-blown make-out session and were caught by our parents. I giggled a little and smiled brilliantly at Edward and he returned the smile ten times better.

I was beginning to believe he liked me the way I loved him... but I thought better than that. I'm just a human to him.

He held my hand through the hour rubbing soothing circles helping me calm down and stay that way. But every time I thought of who was holding my hand exited me and drove me even crazier.

I could get used to this. I think Isaac would approve. He would want me to move on. But not the way I had been doing it. I'll remember him, but it will be sweet memories only, and I'll share them with Edward. I wanted to share some stories with him. Or at least just talk about him. Talk about Isaac. It was a thought that I forced out of my mind for five months. But now I was excited of the prospect to talk about Isaac with Edward. I was excited to spend more time with Edward. That was dangerous... but I don't care. If I die because my scent was too appealing, I wouldn't care. I was supposed to do this. The only thing I was nervous was... what he thought about me and. that I knew what he was. How would he react? How would his family react?

I didn't try to worry about that. That would come on it's own due time. Right now I was just enjoying being happy. Being somewhat free from a prison I created myself... well along with my mother.

"Did you get that?" Edward spoke to me, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Wh-what?" I stammered coming out of my thought-box.

Edward chuckled. "I figured you weren't listening." _Gosh he's dazzling._ I found myself ogling.

"What, what did I miss?" I couldn't find my breath.

"We're supposed to be doing a project together." Edward said coolly while he was gathering my books.

I gulped. "What type of project?" I asked while watching a vampire carry my books for me. _Maybe he does like me._

"We just have to make a model of a plant cell." He shrugged.

"Would one of us have to go to the other's house?" I was reeling trying to imagine Edward in my living room and not seeing it at all.

"Yes, I suppose." He looked at me was a funny expression. "You really didn't hear him did you?"

"No, I get sort of lost in my thoughts sometimes." I blushed.

He had a perplexed look and said, "Well anyway, I suggest we go to your house." We started towards my gym.

_Hmm... my house. That's not good. Nope, that can't happen._ "Uh... if you wouldn't mind, I would rather do it at your house." I looked at him trying to convey how much I didn't really want him over at my place. Not yet anyway. This way he would have a motive to let me go back home. As much as I didn't care that he was a vampire there was still a little fear... just a little.

Edward sighed. "Al right. My house. How about you come over tonight?"

"Really? I don't know. I don't want to put your family out. It's kind of short notice."

"I'll pick you up at five." He smiled showing me that it wasn't a problem.

"Well, al right." I grinned.

"Great. What are friends for anyway?" He smirked and glided away, leaving me at the entrance to gym. Ick. Gym.

**Okay. So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want some more of it? Review! **

**Questions? Comments? Complaints? Emotional Outbursts? Review or message me! **

**I love this story too much to let something go unexplained and I love you guys so much for you to be confused. Even though most of your questions will probably be answered later... **

_Love Ya_

_-Rosalie_


	14. Shoeboxes and Soapboxes

A knock came from the door. I looked outside and saw a silver Volvo in the driveway.

_Oh shoot! I'm... I'm not cute yet! - "shhhut up! It's Edward. Be happy." - I am... but that doesn't mean I'm cute._

"I'll be down there in a second!" I yelled knowing he could hear me even if I whispered it.

The jeans that were once on the floor two seconds ago were now clinging to my hips. I kept forgetting how much faster and stronger I became when the new moon was almost here. _I guess that's why I haven't been wanting to eat anything..._

I flew down the stairs and opened the door in a hurry wanting to see Edward's face.

"Miss me?" He smiled a crooked grin.

"Yay." I said breathlessly.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me carefully in a friendly hug. I shivered not just because of his chilliness.

"How are you doing?" He asked in my ear. I knew he didn't mean the simple vague small talk question.

I sighed. "A lot better than I thought I would be doing." I stated as I smiled at him.

"Good. You should never keep things like that to yourself." Edward said seriously. Talking about Isaac.

"_I'm working on it."_ I thought.

"Am here if you need to talk... about anything." He smiled then added, "Well, we have a science project to work on. I'll drive you to my place." He looked around my house "But I must ask, what's wrong with working here?"

"Uh... I've been cooped up here to long. I want to get out of it." It was a half-truth.

Edward just shrugged and led me to his car. Before he closed my door he looked at me and said, "Your not going to tell me to stay away from you again, are you?" He was playing around remembering the last time he drove me somewhere.

I laughed. "We'll just have to find out." I teased and next thing I knew we were flying down a road I have never been on.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"My mother is home and Carlisle is at work but my brothers and sisters are all out having fun." He stated as he opened my door for me.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

"For what?" He cocked his head to the side.

I just shrugged. I didn't really know what I was sorry for.

Then I looked at the house I was about to enter. "Wow." Was all I could say? It was the most intricate beautiful house I had ever seen... and yet it was so... simple.

Edward laughed. "My mother likes to restore old houses. This one is my favorite. You haven't even seen the inside."

He led me to the door and opened it revealing a wide white room with a baby grand piano in one corner.

"Wow." Was all I could say again as I saw the back wall. Well... it wasn't a wall; it was a huge glass screen that covered the entire back half of the house.

Edward smiled and tugged on my arm and nodded his head towards a back room. "We'll be working in there."

The room we were working in was a small room compared to the first one but it was still huge to me. There was a desk... or desks that were an old fashioned white. The floorboards were a dark mahogany making the room look classy and from another era.

"Esme usually tries to paint here. This was her studio until she realized she wasn't that good." Edward smirked.

I laughed and asked, "So what is it now?"

"Whatever we want it to be. And right now it's the perfect place to work on our project." He pointed to a box that held a bunch of Styrofoam balls and paints.

"Cool!" I said like a little kid.

We decided we would each work on one half. Edward tried to help me cut out one of the Styrofoam balls so that it would look like a square. We both failed.

"Um... yea. I don't think this is going to work Edward. Even if it would hold together when we cut out the inside of it, the square would be to small to work with." I whined.

He puckered his eyebrows. "Hmm. Well what else can we use?"

"How about a shoebox? That would work wouldn't it? Do you have any?" I stared at the little pieces of Styrofoam scattered around the room like it had just snowed.

A wicked grin grew on his cold lips. "Oh Yes. We have shoeboxes. I'll go get some." He dashed out of the room.

"Make sure they are the same size so when we put them together they match up." I called after him.

He returned with a pile of shoeboxes in his arm. "What do you prefer? Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, or Jimmy Choo's?" Edward smiled with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I paled. "What...?" I noticed that on all of them was a limited edition label on them. I tried not to think of the prices.

"You said we needed shoeboxes. Here they are. Now let's go to work. Which ones would be more sensible?"

"Well the one that is long and not too wide and bigger would be better for what we're doing." I bit my nails trying not to think how much money the box and their original contents were.

Edward looked at the boxes and threw two boxes at me. "Gucci it is."

I giggled for some reason. Edward laughed with me and then we couldn't stop while we worked on covering the boxes with paper Mache that was going to be the cell wall.

"This... has... to be... the most expensive... science... project." I giggled in between words as I sloped the wet gooey stuff all over the designer boxes making sure to cover up any numbers I see.

"No one can say they... they... have classier... materials... than us." Edward laughed.

We kept laughing and laughing. We really couldn't stop. I cried of laughter and my sides started pinching.

"Positively, the best boxes ever." I smiled sitting down holding my sides and wiping the laughing tears off my cheeks.

We had sobered up finally when we were working on the inside of it.

"You know what? We should use Jell-O for the cell membrane and then put while it's forming we can fit off the cytoplasm stuff in it."

"You really want an A don't you?" Edward grinned.

It wasn't the A, I just knew that Jell-O took a while to be completed and that meant more time with Edward. I hadn't even started to talk of everything I wanted.

What also helped was that he didn't have any Jell-O.

"Oh... well, let's go get some." I said getting up from a kneeling position ready to go the car.

"No, Esme will get it." He put his hand on my shoulder. A chill ran down my spine at his simple touch that also made me blush.

"I don't want to bother-"

"She'll be happy to do it. She has nothing else to do." Edward smiled at me letting me know that it was okay.

So Esme went to get Jell-O, I still hadn't seen her, and meanwhile Edward and I worked on the stuff that went inside. Raphide crystal was easy, toothpicks, and the rest we used various Styrofoam.

As we painted and shaped I started talking about Isaac and other random things about my past.

"And once, when we were in middle school this kid names Andy asked me to go to this silly little dance with him. I refused saying something like I didn't know how to dance. Which was a huge lie. My mom put me in dance classes when I was... eight. Anyway, Isaac heard that I said I couldn't dance. Of course he knew I was lying and he didn't like that. So the next day at lunch while we were waiting in line, we were last as usual, he waited till everyone else was comfortable in their seats and then he put his and my tray down. He grabbed my hands, spun me around and forced me to do a bourree pas de that melted into a canyengue. In front of EVERYBODY!" I shook my head and sighed.**[1**

Edward started laughing as we put the finishing touches on his third mitochondrion. "I can't see you doing that."

"I know." I blushed. "I'm to clumsy now. But back then I was really athletic. It would surprise you."

"I'm sure it would." He agreed in a voice that would melt chocolate from two football fields away so imagine the reaction it had to my heart.

Edward smiled at the sound of my beating heart.

I could tell he was going to ask what happened that made me so clumsy so I started talking about something else. I didn't want to get into that right now. Later. Not now.

"Yeah, after that no one could say I couldn't dance. Let me tell you, a canyengue is harder than it looks." I smiled as my half of the druse crystal started to look like it was supposed to. "But then everybody thought we were in love with each other. Doing a canyengue with someone will give that impression. And we were in Middle school! So of course gossip followed." I shook my head and laughed again. I don't remember laughing so much except when I was with Isaac. "The good thing that came out of it was no guy ever came near me again."

"And that's a good thing?" Edward asked.

"You would agree if you saw the losers there." I stated.

Edward nodded as if I had a point.

"I remember him saying in ninth grade, 'Izzy, you're going to be a crabby old lady with nine cats.'"

I smiled at the memory. " I replied, 'No I won't. You won't let me be crabby and you're allergic to cats. So therefore I will never be a crabby cat lady.' That was the first day of high school for me and since Isaac was a year behind he skipped a grade to be with me... or so I could be with him. He was still my baby brother but I still looked up to him." I sighed and started working on my mitochondrion. "Everyone knew us as Izzy and Isaac. It was never Isaac. Or Isabella. It was Izzy and Isaac."

Edward looked at me and spoke, "Izzy? I thought you just went by Bella?"

I nodded and looked down at my feet but I wasn't interested in my untied shoelaces. "I didn't like to be called anything that sounded like Izzy because it reminded me of Isaac and I couldn't handle it back then. But I don't care anymore. You can call me Izzy if you want."

Edward smiled but shook his head. "That was Isaac's thing. I'm not your brother, Bella. Shoot me if I am." He grinned.

"_He doesn't want to be my brother... what does that mean?" - I don't think it means anything bad... maybe it means that he really does lik- "No. Don't say it. I can't set myself up." - You're being ridiculous. - "Is that __my__ problem?" - Yeah, it kind of is. -_

The door to our room opened and a woman stepped out holding a bag in her hands.

"I got every kind of Jell-O they had. I didn't know what you needed." A sweet tender voice came out of a sweet tender looking woman.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my mother Esme." Edward introduced. "Esme, this is my friend Bella."

I walked over to her and shook her hand. I wasn't surprised by the same vampiric coldness; I was used to it by now that it no longer scared me.

"Bella," Esme elongated the word. "It's a pleasure. Edward has told us so much about you."

"You too." Was all I could think of to say? -_What was I supposed to say to my vampire friend's vampire mother? - " Hello, nice to meet you too. Please don't eat me." _

Esme looked at Edward and something she found there made her smile. "Well, I should go and leave you to your project." She smiled at me then and closed the door on her way out.

Edward rolled his eyes and took out the ten things of Jell-O Esme had bought.

"Ha. Here we go. Green Jell-O. Just what we needed." I said as I held up three boxes of lime Jell-O.

"Hmm. ok we'll make this and then set it in the boxes. Then before it's done chilling, squish the stuff in there."

"Okay boss." Edward said as we headed for the kitchen with the shoeboxes/plant cell haves under out arms.

We waited for the water to boil.

"So," Edward started. "I know it just seems like we've just met, but I want to tell you some-"

"EDWARD!" A shrill voice yelled from the front door. Edward winced at the loudness... but maybe that wasn't the only thing he winced at. "What did you do to my closet!"? A very angry Rosalie stepped into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Edward said coolly.

"But Alice said you were in there...digging into... something." Rosalie wasn't so easily put down. "Oh, hello Bella." She turned to me and forced a smile. I would have giggled but I was to stunned at the moment.

"Look for yourself." Edward gestured to the door out the kitchen and up the stairs, inviting her to go ahead.

"Edward, I swear if you... touched... anything your head is mine!" She growled as she ran up the stairs, but I could tell she was going much more slowly that she would have if I weren't there.

"Hey Edward." A cheerful voice bounced in the room. "Hey Bella." Alice said as if it were normal for me to be at this house. "Are you guys done with your project yet?"

Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow and laughed. "Nope. We got four more hours to go. Jell-O takes forever."

"Cool. Ya! That means you get to stay till ten!" Alice squealed and gave me a hug.

I laughed at her buoyancy as I returned the hug to the way to skinny Alice.

"Hey guys. Alice! - What are you doing to her?" A deep but playful voice entered the room. I let go of Alice and saw Emmett closer than I would have ever liked. But he grinned and he looked fun instead of scary.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" A scream from upstairs wafted down.

"EDWARD! Where... What..." She stammered and next thing I knew she was in the now crowded kitchen.

"Where are my limited edition shoeboxes?" She raged. I paled and looked at Edward accusingly.

He sighed and pointed to the room we were working in. "The Prada, Gabbana, and Jimmy Choos are in there."

She ran to get them. The entire kitchen was silent but it was interrupted by, "Where's the Gucci?" Rosalie growled. She walked back into the room.

Edward pointed to the paper macche covered boxes on the counter. He was suddenly not in the talkative mood.

"And what is that supposed to...be." Realization hit her. "You did not use my shoes for your little project." She hissed.

"Um, I kind of did." Edward said unnerved.

Rosalie looked like she was about to chop off his head and throw it to the masses.

Two figures appeared in the door way. Jasper and Carlisle.

I turned to Rosalie. "It's not his fault. I was the one to suggest shoeboxes."

She turned to me slowly losing her steam but she still had enough to make little kids cry. "Ya, but were you the one that got into my closet and picked out my special occasion shoe's box?"

"Oh, well then, it is your fault." I said to Edward, lightening the mood. Jasper smiled at me and peace entered my body.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie. "Now, Rose, your shoes are still intact right?" She nodded her head. "He didn't mess them up in anyway did he?" She nodded her head again. "Well then why are you so upset?"

"Because it was my stuff and it was limited edition!" She hissed.

"That's all?" Carlisle sounded very much like a therapist right now.

"I don't know! I guess I'm jealous." Rosalie admitted.

"Oh I see." Carlisle eyed me slyly, "Are you over it." She nodded.

Emmett spoke up. "Okay, take a shower. You stink." Emmett joked. Rosalie immediately laughed and walked into Emmett's arms and whispered something into his ear that even I couldn't hear. Emmett and Rosalie grinned as they ran up the stairs. Everyone else left behind laughed.

Carlisle walked over to me and smiled. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Dr. Cullen, nice to see you somewhere outside of the hospital for a change." I grinned.

He laughed and game me a one armed hug. "Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I tried it out and smiled.

I heard a bubbling behind me and said to Edward. "Hey! Its finally ready."

Carlisle walked over to Jasper then he, Alice, and Jasper left after a very enthusiastic wave from Alice.

Once we filled the mixture into the boxes, Edward set the timer for four hours as I put the shoeboxes into the fridge. Which, not surprisingly was very scarce in the food department. I just smiled as I closed the door.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Edward asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Um, your family. They're really great." I said honestly.

Edward smiled kindly. "Yeah. They are. Crazy and impossible at some times, most of the time, but that's a family."

I could see in his eyes that he really loved them then he stared at me and was debating on whether to tell me or not. Tell me that he was a vampire. But the reason that I came here to his house instead of mine was so I could tell Edward that I knew. His house, because Charlie couldn't possibly over hear His house because his family could hear and they had a right to.

I sighed. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do in the next four hours.

"Would you like to see my room?" He said completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside my head.

"Sure... what else to we have to do in four hours. Oh wait, I better call Charlie and tell him I'll be home around ten. I left a note where I was..."

Edward nodded. "You should." He said very serious.

He handed me his phone and I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice spoke.

"Hey, Ch-dad, did you get my note?"

"Yea, what time will you be home?"

I took a deep breath. "Ten. I'll be home at ten." I chanted this in my head.

"_What ever happens, I'll be home at ten. Whatever they think, I'll be home at ten. Whatever they say, I'll be home at ten. I'll be home at ten. And at ten, I should have spilled my guts to the species that ruined my life... - But this species also built it back up. Stronger even. - _

**[A/NSo now you know who Isaac is, it's now time to focus on what really went down that night on the new moon five months ago. ----**

**[1 A bourre pas de dance is a quickstep thing that's fast and complicated. A canyengue is sort of like a tango but more flowy and complex, sensual and spicy. I don't dance. I just read that somewhere. **


	15. I know why

Edward took me up the staircase and op to the third level.

"This," He put his hand on the doorknob. "is my room."

He opened it up and I gasped. It was like my dream room... sort of. The back wall was glass so you could look out over the woods. The east wall were shelves after shelves of CD cases. My dream room would have a wall of CDs and a wall of books. But this was pretty close.

In one corner the very expensive players were set up.

"Wow." I said as Edward guided me to the black leather couch. **[1**

I sat down and sank into the comfort. I watched Edward pick out some CD and put it into the player. "This is one of my favorites." He said as a slow orchestral song started but after about twenty seconds of that it switched to a rock sound.

Bouncing my head to the music, I started looking through his CDs.

I heard his almost silent footsteps back to the couch and could feel his eyes on me.

"How are these organized?" I asked.

"By year and then alphabetical by band name within that frame." **[2 **He answered but he sounded slightly distracted.

As I moved to the newer ones I caught a quick glimpse of Edward, and he looked like he was fighting a battle in his head.

I went back to looking for a particular CD. I smiled but then put on a disappointed face.

"You don't have Yael Naim." I mock pouted.**[3**

He puckered his eyebrows. "Yes I do." and he came over to were I was and looked.

"HA! You don't have it." I said smugly.

But Edward walked to the other side that was nearest to the CD player. He looked triumphant as he held up the CD I was looking for.

"Dang." I whispered and Edward laughed. "What was it doing over there?"

"Well... this is my favorites shelf." He explained.

"It's your favorite?"

"Well... I heard you singing a lot of the songs at lunch... so... it kind of turned into my favorites because of you." He avoided my gaze and fiddled with putting a random CD back in it's case.

I blushed and went back to sit on the couch. I was determined to do this and I was stalling.

"Um... Edward." He turned to look at me his eyes softened and looked confused at my tone of voice. "I... I need to tell you something."

Edward glided over to the couch and sat at the other end waiting for me to continue.

"Well, let you know something." I took a deep breath. "You know when you said I shouldn't keep things like Isaac to myself; that I could talk to you? Well, I'm going to try and let that happen." I felt a drop of sweat on the back of my neck. I was so nervous and I couldn't help it.

Edward moved closer and took my hand in his. His eyes were... I can't explain it. They were so concerned filled and mystified. He looked like he was in pain because he didn't know how to help me. I vowed never to see Edward like that again after tonight.

I tried to smile and took another deep breath. "Just... what would help is if you didn't interrupt and stay quiet." He nodded his head.

I looked down at our hands trying to figure out where to begin.

"Edward. I know you don't want me to say these things and know these things... gosh! I don't know how to put this. But Edward I can trust you right? You won't do anything rash right?"

He nodded his head.

"You're my best friend Edward and I know that you've been debating on something all night. And I wanted to let you know... that I know and I don't care."

He still seemed clueless as what I was saying but then realization hit him and he jerked his head to the side like I didn't really know what he was a vampire.

I took my sweaty palm and put it on his cheek; my pinky tracing the dark circles under his eye.

He jumped back just a little at my touch but he eased into his original position letting my hand rest on his face. He took a deep breath inhaling my scent.

"Please, just let me get done talking." I whispered. He looked dead straight in my eyes as if he could find the answers he was looking for there. "Edward. I know what you are. I know why you're always so cold. I know why you miss school every now and then. I know why you don't eat at lunch. I know why you don't interact with anybody. I know why you left for a week when I came here. I know why you even came to Forks. I know what you eat. And I know why your eyes get black..." I touched the dark circles under his eyes one more time then I put my hands in my lap and took a deep breath getting ready to continue.

"But I also know what you don't eat... or try not to eat. And I know that that is a hard choice and I am amazed you can do it." His expression was unfathomable. I looked into his eyes and tried to let him see my feelings on this. "You don't have to hide it anymore. Not around me. As I said earlier. I don't care. I don't care what you are. I've tried to. But it doesn't matter." I stated as I looked at the carpet in his room.

He spoke then. "You don't care!? It doesn't matter that... that I almost killed you the first day I saw you? It doesn't matter that at any moment I could reach out and break you neck just as easily as you would break a twig? It doesn't matter..." He scoffed.

We were silent for the longest two minutes just staring at each other. He took a deep breath and said softly, "Continue. When did you know? When did you find out?"

I leaned back onto the sofa and closed my eyes. "The first day. The first day I met you. In biology." I didn't let him ask his next question. "I thought you would have killed me. I thought I was dead. I didn't understand why you didn't end me. I guessed you would have waited till the end of class and then led me to somewhere secluded and then ended me. I knew I wouldn't have had a choice. I almost felt like that was supposed to happen. That I was supposed to die. But... you didn't. You left. I didn't understand at all. I didn't understand how you could even sit in a classroom!" I sighed. "Remember when I said I was sorry earlier? Well, I figured out why. I'm sorry because I know how hard it is for you to be with me. I'm sorry I put you through what I did and am still doing."

He put a hand on my lips. "Stop. You have nothing to be sorry for." He still wasn't happy. "So you really know that... that I'm a vampire?"

I nodded. "Now the only thing I don't know why is... why you try to so hard to be my friend."

He sat back but kept his hand on my cheek, apparently as stumped as I was. "I... I guess it's because," Edward looked into my eyes and I nearly gasped with its power. "Hmm." He tried again. "I try so hard to be your friend... because I... love you." He said the last two words like he was just realizing it himself.

Next thing I knew Edward surrounded me. His arms were wrapped around my back and his head leaned on top of mine. I smiled as I put my hands on his back, clinging to him. The heart inside me started racing. He petted my hair and inhaled my scent.

"Well, this went a bit deferent then I expected." I said and Edward laughed as he pulled away from me gently.

His eyes were beaming. I coyly smiled. "Edward." I said longingly. His smile grew at the tone of my voice. "I love you too." and I climbed into his lap and rested my head on his chest. The buzzing in my chest was finally at peace. He wrapped his arms around me again and leaned back so that we were almost horizontal with the couch. I stretched out and put my hands around his neck.

"I don't understand. You know what a sick horrible creature I am... why aren't you running?"

"Because Edward." I said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you."

Edward laughed. "I guess this means were not technically friends anymore. What are we going to do? One stupid vampire in love with a clumsy human. What has this world come to?"

"It's a very strange world Edward. You of all people should know that." I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. Edward closed his eyes relishing in the feeling.

"May I ask you something Bella?"

"Shoot."

"How... how did you know? How did you know what we are?" He looked at me seriously.

I exhaled heavily. "Well, that's a story."

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course. I just have to figure out where to begin." We sat up as I tried to figure out how to start.

"Okay, well... hmm... is your family listening?" I asked looking for a particular answer.

"Yes." He looked embarrassed and if he weren't a mythical creature he probably would have blushed.

"Okay. Then I'll explain it to them too in the living room." I got up from the couch and Edward held my hand as we walked slowly down the stairs.

--------

**[A/N I know. It's kind of short. I'm almost done with the next chapter so it should be soon. It's kind of like a two part thing here... or three. I don't know. So review!**

**[1 I can't remember the exact color of Edward's couch... but black seemed like a stable color. Correct me if I'm wrong. (stupid dare)**

**[2 I don't remember either, how he organized his CDs but this is how I would do it if it I was Edward.**

**[3 I'm kind of addicted to Yael Naim right now. So um... yeah that's why I use her a lot.**


	16. When venom burns

[A/N I lied when I said I had this almost done. That was a big fat lie. But here it is now! It isn't that great. It's just informative not much story. It was so fricken hard to put this down in words. So here you go-

I smiled as I saw the rest of the Cullens in the living room waiting for us. They all were stock still and in careful positions.

I sighed as Esme moved so carefully towards me. "You do realize that I've known what you were for... about two months now right? So you don't have to worry about my reaction." I smiled and Esme relaxed into a more casual pose. But every one was still tense.

Edward sat me down on the sectional but I slid to the floor and pressed my back against Edward's legs.

I just stared at the family of vampires around me, preparing myself for the next step.

"Jasper. Go ahead." I heard Carlisle say, it wasn't supposed to reach my ears... but every sense was extra sensitive now. Some thing clicked in my head when he said Jasper.

I shot my head around to look at him. Then I spoke sort of questioningly, "Jasper... Whitlock?"

He nodded, startled that I knew his human last name. "How did you know that?" Jasper eyed Edward but Edward shook his head.

"You were part of the Vampire wars of the south, right? You were part of the army that revolutionized the way to train newborns, right?"

"Yes." Jasper looked down and adjusted his shoulders.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"How do you know this, the vampire wars and. and Jasper's army?"

"Well. You see, I was almost a part of them."

The Cullens all gasped. I looked up to find Edward inquisitive face.

"I'll explain. I just don't know where to begin..."

"How about at the beginning, darling." Esme suggested.

"Okay, just give me a minute to collect my thoughts." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Edward's knees. He ran his fingers through my bangs making it hard to concentrate on my task.

While I was rummaging around in my head I heard Emmett say to Edward. "So, your just friends Edward?"

Edward beamed. "Nope. We're not **just **friends anymore." Then I felt his gaze back on me.

I knew that they thought I couldn't hear them. But my senses were so much more intense now.

"Okay from the start." I took a deep breath and turned around so that I was facing Edward. I crossed my arms and put them on his knees. "Remember when we were in the car and I started saying stuff about the short cut to the volley ball practice and since there was no moon it was all dark and there was a guy in the ally and that was about as far as I went?"

Edward nodded.

"The reason I stopped was because I was getting dangerously close to telling you what happened and at the time that was an impossibility."

"And now?" Edward asked in a low voice, remembering the day.

"I have to... and I want to. So as I was saying."

"Wait. You said you were going to a volleyball game? **You **were going to-"

"Shut up Emmett. Let her tell her story." Alice chirped and slapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"Please continue Bella, and just ignore Emmett." Rosalie stated.

"Okay, so as I was saying, when I met the guy in the alley, me and Isaac were just going to head on through. We did but as we passed him I think I heard him say, 'They'll do. They'll do just fine.' And the next thing I knew there was darkness all around me. When I woke up," I closed my eyes again and tried to see the place again so I could describe it. "I was in some sort of... laboratory... or underground hospital. Beds are everywhere and people are in them. Some are screaming, some are still, some look dead or near it." I was walking through my memory. "To the side of me is Isaac and in front of me is the man that was in the alley. I have no desire to leave or run or scream I'm just fine following him. His leading Isaac and me into a room separate from the other room. There's a desk and what looks like a doctor behind it.

'Hello James, Ah, are these the last two?' The doctor says.

'Yes. Don't you feel the weird... force around the boy?'

'Indeed. The girl is also echoing it. Well-done James. I'll need you to stick around for the next round if you don't mind.'

'Of course Dr. Malcolm. We still don't know how they'll react to it.'

'It couldn't be worse than the last batch.'

'Aye.'

'But you never know.'

They talked like we weren't in the room. But then Dr. Malcolm turned to me. There was... some thing odd about him. I just can't say what.

'James you can leave. I feel like telling these two what's about to happen to them.'

James nods and he leaves.

'Now, here's what going to happen.' He walks around the desk and leans on it looking at Isaac and me, back and forth with a wicked smile. 'I like to explain things. It makes things so much more fun.

'I am Dr. Malcolm. Vampire and experimenter. And you two are going to be part of my experiment and if everything works out you'll be in my army. You see, I've always wanted to be remembered but it's hard to make your mark in the world espeasily this one. So, I'm redefining the vampire armies. This is far better than Marie's and Jasper's. They were good. They were creative... but this is ingenious. You see I'm not going to change you into what I am. No that's too hard to keep large numbers in line. I'm only going to bring out the senses we have. How am I going to do this? Well first James is going to put a special solution on the area of your neck that I'm going to bite. This solution will help both me and you control ourselves and bring any specialties out. Then...' An evil look creeps into his eyes. 'I'm going to inject my venom into you. But don't worry. I won't let it get all the way into your bloodstream. If that happens then there is no way I'm going to be able to stop you from turning into a full-blown vampire. So that's why I'm going to burn the venom.'

He rattled on about the vampire wars and Jasper's and Marie's.

The door opens and James steps back in. 'I have to do it now Sir. I'm running out.'

'Take them then.'

James ushered us out. He tells us to lie down on one of the two empty beds. We oblige. I remember he strapped me in." My hand started to shake involuntarily. " Dr. Malcolm came in and walks two rows of beds behind me. James stands between Isaac and I. He looks at me and smiled.

'Close your ears darling. You don't want to hear.'

I heard a muffled scream. They kept going and going and more people screamed and more.

Then James puts something... like some warm liquid on my neck. It cools instantly. I see a lighter in his hands. He puts it by my side and steps back. I didn't even notice that Dr. Malcolm came over to my side.

I looked over at Isaac. He was writhing. But I couldn't hear anything. And soon my vision was suddenly going.

But I hear Dr. Malcolm say, 'This one is going to be the runt. I don't have enough venom to make that much of a difference.' and then I see Dr. Malcolm lean over on my left side."

I involuntarily pulled down the fabric around my neck. The black-raspberry colored burns that had the whole left side of my neck marred was shown to everyone. If you looked closely you could see a half moon shaped scar that had an unusual light green sheen under all the dead burned skin that would never heal no how matter how amazing of a healer I am.

I looked around me and found that I was in the fetal position on the couch, leaning on Edward.

"You... were shaking and I had to stop you." Edward explained.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's fine. Please continue." Edward wiped a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"I woke up and everything was so much clearer than I had remembered. Remembering. I remembered Isaac. I looked to the right but winced as my neck was roaring with pain.

'Izzy.' Isaac spoke.

Dr. Malcolm walked in. 'Ah, your up! It's been two days. I guess that's good that you missed most of the pain. Ah well, and a few hours I will be taking you into the research room.'

"I tried to sit up. The ties around me were loosened now. Or at least they didn't feel tight. My head was hurting so badly I didn't think about living for another second. I wanted to die. Everything hurt. No it didn't just hurt. It. burned everything pained. Hot white. I think the solution messed up something in my head. I didn't feel right. I didn't feel like I used to. It was wrong everything was wrong. I didn't even know why I was there. Why would I be here? I wanted to go away. I snapped my head towards Isaac. He looked the same as I did. But he looked stronger somehow.

James came back in and when he saw us he stuttered.

'Wouldn't you like to sit back down?'

'No. I want to leave.'

'I don't think that's a possibility. You have to stay with us now.' He looked annoyed like he didn't know what to do. Like he couldn't do something anymore. He turned back around and I heard him whisper. 'Dr. Malcolm. I can't work the last two.'

From the other room I heard, 'Are there any signs of aggressiveness?'

'No. Actually they seem just fine.'

'Good. Don't worry about them then. There seems to be a problem with rage. As long as they don't act out they're fine. Just look out for the others. The first ones seem to be the worse.'

'I'll get on it.'"

I stopped and looked around again. The Cullens were waiting patiently until I went on with my story.

"Well a bunch of boring stuff happened. But when we were going to the room where Dr. Malcolm was, a fight had broken out. At first it just started as a puny little fistfight. But others started joining in. James pushed us towards the room but a woman flung herself our way knocking all three of us to the floor. James got up and stabbed something into the woman's arm and she keeled over.

'JAMES! You're supposed to be controlling them. Handle it!'

'I am. Good thing their are still rather human.'

"But just then one of the experiments launched himself at James. The doctor came out... and well I don't really remember what happened next but... Isaac through us into the room that the doctor just came out from and locked it. I could hear every single sound from outside and it scared me. Thrashing and tearing and screaming, I couldn't take it and huddled up in the corner with Isaac.

'Your going to get out of here. They won't touch you. I won't let them.' I promised my brother. But... I couldn't keep it. Because at that moment the thing that threw himself at James walked casually into the room smiling. I stood up and walked towards him trying to protect my brother.

Things happened so fast I can't even see it clearly. The thing jumped at me but Isaac flew towards him and clawed at him. The things eyes were shinning black. Like an endless cave. It was so... empty. The thing ripped him open." I winced and dug my face in my hands at the memory. I started talking so fast that no one humane could hear me. The Cullens didn't notice. "Blood. Blood was everywhere. My brother's blood. The thing drained it all even the blood that spilled on the floor. By the time my brother had his last breath... the thing was done feeding... but I don't think he was meant to drink blood like that or I don't really know, but he... just sort of keeled over. Like he had too much or something. I didn't think about it though. I didn't think about a lot of things. I just grabbed my brother's body and ran out. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing I just ran.

I blacked out at some point. I think I hit my head on a tree or something. And then I woke up at home. My mom standing over me."

I sighed and sank into the couch. The look on everybody was... unfathomable. I couldn't decode what they were thinking even if I wanted to.

"The Jell-O!" I screamed and jumped up from Edward's grasp and ran into the kitchen.

-----------

[A/N Okay I haven't been in the writing mood so when I wrote this I felt like I had to so I probably skipped out a bunch of things. If you have any questions. Ask them! I want to make this as clear as possible. If I get enough questions I'll have a whole chapter clearing things up. I want to expand on the info but I couldn't really fit it into the story. So review away!


	17. Awww

I started squishing all the cytoplasm stuff in the boxes and tried to make the match up as I was listening in on the conversation in the living room. I wasn't exactly eavesdropping... I just happen to have really sensitive ears...

"That was... interesting." A voice, that sounding like Emmett's, whispered.

"Poor thing... I wonder how she is even sane after all of that." Esme's caring voice pondered.

"Well, she's hanging out with a bunch of vampires... so... how sane can she really be?" I think that was Rosalie. "Hey. Don't look at me like that." She hissed.

I couldn't take them whispering about me so I ran –with vampire speed – to Edward.

"Just because I like you guys doesn't mean that I'm crazy. Actually if I didn't like you guys I would already have left. The first time I realized what you guys were I nearly fainted. I wanted to leave... but..." I left off not knowing how to continue. A blush filled my cheeks. "Well anyway," I turned back to Edward. "Where's the amyloplast."

"I believe it's in the back room,"

I turned to head towards the back room but Edward caught my arm. "We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Edward asked so politely as if one wrong move would make me crumble.

I sighed and sat down on the couch again. "Shoot."

"How long ago was this?" Edward asked.

"About five months ago... almost exactly."

There was silence for a while until one of them could get enough nerve and ask something.

"Did it work?" Jasper whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The experiments... did it work. Did it bring out the positive sides?"

I had to think about how to answer him. I could tell everyone was curious about it. "Hmm... Well, I can't really say. Yes... and no. It back fired on me."

The Cullens looked confused and waited on my explanation.

"Well, you see I was the last person to be apart of the experiment... and by the time Dr. Malcolm came around he was nearly dry of venom so I only received about a teaspoon of venom. **[1 **Hmm... I guess I need to back up and explain how exactly this was supposed to work. Well, Dr. Malcolm didn't want us to be fully vampires because that would make us harder to kill when he was done with us. Plus he thought we would be easier to control so he could have a huger army. So his reasoning was that he would inject us with his own venom then when it entered out blood stream a little bit, he would burn the venom off so that it couldn't spread."

"But what does that accomplish?"

"Well, apparently if you burn the venom dry, some toxins are still intact to make its way around the body. Those toxins that are unaffected by the fire are supposedly what enhances a bitten victim."

"So... he was incorrect?" Carlisle asked everyone's question.

"No he was right." I stated looking at the pillows.

"So you do have vampire powers then?" Jasper questioned trying to understand.

"Ugh... well... hmm... yes. But seeing as how I only got injected with so little venom it didn't work right. But the others clearly had vampire power and speed but everything has a defect and uncontrollable rage was there's." I continued before they could ask another question. "I didn't have the aggressiveness they did because the amount of venom wasn't strong enough. Remember I said the experiment back fired?" They nodded their heads. "Well the fire overpowered the venom and damaged the enhancing toxins. They didn't trigger my attributes. They enhanced my flaws... flaws that I didn't even have." I left off.

"What do you mean? Instead of enhancing what was special about you they enhanced... what wasn't?" Emmett was confused.

"Yeah..."

"Well what was it that you didn't have before?" Esme pushed me to answer the question.

I sighed. "Well... clumsiness. Danger magnet. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad luck. I never had those problems half a year ago."

"Wait. So your saying that you didn't used to bang your head on things?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I turned to Emmett. "Yes, I was going to a volley-ball match that night. I was the lead player." I turned to Edward. "I have been in twelve ball-room dancing competions and have won nine." I looked at everybody. "I rode a motorcycle, loved bungee-jumping, practiced soccer with Isaac, and was also on the track team."

They looks on their faces was priceless. They all looked disbelieving. I laughed and sighed. "But not anymore..." I looked at my hands.

"But wait. You **do** have extra hearing, and you **do** have extra sight, and you **do **have vampire speed... right? I mean... I saw you run in here... you heard us whispering. So how do you explain that?" Edward was puzzled.

"Only a little. I can't always use it. And right about now is when I am most powerful. I'm sure that some of the toxins were still healthy." To have an example that I was powerful right now I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand back and looked at me in awe. "That actually hurt."

I grinned. "Yup. Well, so that's what happens to someone who is eight percent vampire. Now you all know. Well, I have to put the amyloplast in." and I walked to the back room. Edward followed.

"So is that why you can heal so fast? Carlisle said that it was unusual for your ribs and leg to mend so quickly."

"Oh, no. Well, it might have helped slightly but honestly I was able to do that since I was little. Do you have toothpicks?" I looked around.

"Um... actually yes." We walked back into the kitchen once I had grabbed the Styrofoam.

-------

"There. All done. So just keep this in the fridge and then on Thursday bring it school. Wow. We are already done with it." I said to Edward as I closed the door.

**[2**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward's face... it sent emotions I have never felt before fly through me. My heart rate picked up and I blushed furiously.

"_Stop it. I'm being ridiculous. I'm being an idiot." – I can't help it. Gosh he's handsome. – "Handsome doesn't even begin to cover It." – So you agree with me? – "Shhh he's moving."_

Edward placed his hands on the side of my face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I whispered already out of breath.

"Hold still."

He bent his face down to mine and touched my lips with his. My heart was beating iradically. I knew the rest of the Cullens could probably hear me a mile away. But I didn't care.

I put my hands around Edward's neck forcing him to stay where he was. I was glad I had enough strength to keep him. Our lips moved together in unison. His icy chill was invigorating and I parted my lips wanting more. He did they same. I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like forever... and yet not long enough.

He pulled away beaming, and brushed a strand of hair off my face. Edward kissed me again. Once, twice and three times before he enveloped me into a hug and swung me around. **[3**

"Aww..." Came cooing female voices from the doorway followed by some snickering.

I blushed furiously and hid behind Edward. Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all standing semi in the kitchen.

Edward just laughed but if he were human or as much as human as I was he would have been blushing.

Esme was beaming and had a proud look on her face. Almost triumphant. Alice was clapping her hands excitedly. Emmett was smirking along with Jasper.

"Emmett. Just don't. Don't say it." Edward sighed. Emmett nodded and grinned.

"We're going to be sisters!" Alice squealed and pried me loose from Edward to give me a hug.

"Wh-what?" I asked confused. Just because I kissed Edward doesn't mean that we are going to get married.

But the buzzing in my chest argued.

"Oh well you see. You know how some vampires have certain... abilities? Well, I can see the future! And you're going to join the family." She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Alice dear, don't you think that's a bit rushing into things right now?" Esme voice sounded disapproving.

If I was anyone else I would probably have been a little creepy out and just plain intimidated. But for some reason I couldn't have been happier with Alice's news. Like I was supposed to join their family... it's why I came here. It was my fate.

I looked into Edward's caramel eyes and it mirrored they joy I had. The completeness, the happiness, the embarrassment, the love.

Alice grabbed my hand and practically yanked me from Edward.

"Hey!" He called.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her." Alice giggled. That made me nervous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[A/N I know, it's short. I was just trying to answer as many questions as I could in this chapter. The ones that are still unanswered will be reveled in time.**

**What I'm wondering is how far to take this story. Because I only thought out the story to Bella revealing what happened to her. I'm thinking through some ideas right now. Any suggestions would be amazing. Thank you and review.**

**[1 If you're on the metric system, let's just say a teaspoon of something is... not a lot. )**

**[2 Sorry, I can't resist putting fluff in. I love it. **

**[3 Isn't Edward so cute! Love him! P.S. seeing as how Bella is eight percent vampire there doesn't have to be as many boundaries. Sex is still not an option though. : (**


	18. Continuing

**Okay, so 'Continuing the story' won by a landslide. But I have to say that Toxic will no longer be my priority. But I can make some conflict like nobody's business. ******** Anyway. Enjoy!**

"Um, Alice? Where are you taking me and why?" I sounded like a lost puppy.

"We're going shopping!" Alice's perfect features brightened.

"Why?" I elongated the word carefully.

"Well Bella, if you want to be considered for a part of this family then a new wardrobe is a must." Alice stated.

Edward just walked in. "She doesn't have to do anything Alice. She's been through enough already."

For some reason that made me mad. "All right Alice, when are we going shopping?" I turned to her with determination. I guess I was trying to show that I'm not as delicate as Edward thought.

Alice beamed, "We can go tomorrow! After school... and it's a Friday! So that means you can spend the night too! And then the next day-"

-"Alice, I think you better stop before you start planning her whole life."

She grumbled and walked out of the room we were in. But before she got too far she stuck her head in.

"Edward will pick you up tomorrow and then we can drive you straight to the mall." She smiled and then disappeared.

"So," Edward said slyly, "you like shopping?"

"Not really. But I want to start things off right with your family. And Alice seems easy to please. Some new clothes would be nice anyway." I stated and checked my watch. 9:49.

"I better go." I said to Edward and we walked towards the front door.

"Your not going to leave before you said good-bye Bella are you?" Esme said standing next to Carlisle.

"Oh, no." And I stumbled my way over and gave them a hug.

Esme whispered. "Thank you." In my ear.

"For what?"

"For completing Edward." That was all she said and then I hugged Carlisle.

"You'll be taken care of Bella. We're a family and that's what families do." He smiled at me and patted my hair before I went off to Edward again.

-----------------------------

The night past quickly enough. I fell asleep instantly only to be faced with nightmares.

They were about that night in Phoenix. I had started calling it the accident in Phoenix, but I knew that it wasn't an accident. I guess I could call it the experimentation in Phoenix. But that sounded hard. Well, it was harsh.

But the nightmares made me wake up with cold sweat running down my face. Just the thought of James and Dr. Malcolm made me shiver... but what scared me the most in my dreams was seeing Isaac. Deed, bleeding, but crying out to me.

I pushed the thought away as I munched on my cereal.

The doorbell rang and flew open to get it. I really needed Edward right now.

And there he was, standing there like my own personal lifeline.

-------------------

School went by fast. I hardly even noticed the people staring at Edward and me. Jessica tried to catch up to me before I left trig.

"So?..." She waited for an explanation. I knew what she meant but I didn't want to give in.

"So what?"

"So you and Edward?"

"What about us?"

"Come on Bella! So you're dating?"

"Huh, I guess so." I shrugged.

"Bella! I want details! How long has this been happening?"

"Um, since last night. When we were working on our science project."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute! Holy cow! Has he kissed you?"

"Yup."

"Wow... Edward Cullen." Jessica sighed. If I weren't 8 vampire I wouldn't have noticed that she was salivating and barely kept from drooling.

She was standing so close right now that I really needed to get away from her.

I rolled my eyes and strolled out of the classroom only to be greeted by the best guy in the world.

I sat with the Cullen's at lunch. We hardly talked which was fine with me. But Edward kept asking me if I was hungry.

I kept saying no. But that was a half-truth. I was actually starving... but I wasn't hungry the way Edward thought I should be. I was thirsty.

We walked into Biology, glad that I didn't have to sit with a human. That was too tempting. I wouldn't bite them. But it would be a little embarrassing and everyone would think I was a freak.

I could feel the stares on my back as we sat together. But I didn't care. Nothing cared anymore except that I was with Edward.

That class passed and Edward persuaded me to skip gym today and head straight to Port Angeles.

------------------

I have never realized how complicating shopping can get. I still don't know because I'm still in a blur as to what was happening. Even with my 8 vampire senses kicking in I still couldn't keep up with Alice.

We were in the Petite section now. At least I think we were. I glanced over at Edward who was sitting down, hand over mouth to keep from laughing at my confused look that seemed to be glued to my face.

"Oh, this would look great on you!" Alice held up a white shirt with yellow designs in it.

I was pretty good at this system now. Alice would say something looked great. I would nod and say 'Yeah it's perfect.' And then smile. It was a pretty good system. Though at the end of the day I still had no clue what Alice had bought for me.

After about six huge bags of clothing and a dent in Alice's credit card that probably looked more like an atom bomb later, we finally walked out of the small mall that Alice nearly bought out.

"Okay! On to the next one!" Alice smiled. I groaned inside my head. _"Another mall? What is she thinking? I'm not Wonder Woman." – I would say something sarcastic or encouraging... But I got nothing. – "Wow, being an experiment, bitten by a vampire, attacked by one, losing my brother. And shopping is what has done me in. Edward was right. I've had enough already." – But when has life every given you what you wanted. -_

When indeed?

So we walked into the bigger stores downtown and I huffed as Edward rubbed comforting circles into my back and shoulders.

"I can make her stop if you want me to." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Can you? I'm beginning to think that's an impossibility right now." I returned as we walked into a designer store I've never heard of.

-----------

So after another carload of clothes and another atom bomb to Alice's credit card we started heading out of the mall.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom." I lied. I just needed to get a breath.

Edward laughed and Alice scowled at him as I walked towards the woman's restroom.

------------

**EPOV**

I'm surprised she lasted this long. Poor Bella. I watched her closely as she made her way to the bathroom with surprisingly no tripping.

Alice was trying to cover up embarrassment with anger.

"_Well, you made her come."_

"I did not Alice. She's fine. Stop being like that. She's okay."

But in the area of my mind were other's thoughts and sights get received, I saw Alice slowly start thinking about a vision she was getting.

She didn't think about it all the way and I didn't know why she looked up to me with a stricken face.

"Bella." She quivered. Then I saw her vision. It was my life. But something was missing. Bella.

Bella was missing.

Next thing I knew I started crumbling.

"We have to find Bella. She just went to the bathroom right. We have to tell her, we have to warn her that something is going to happen to her," I whispered. But for some reason in my heart I already knew it was too late.

But then something weird happened. I didn't feel like finding Bella. I knew something horrible was happening but no matter how hard I tired I couldn't force myself to look for my Bella.

-------------

**[A/N Okay so how is that? I know it's shorter than I would like, but I just had to set up the next faze in the story. Please review. **


	19. Tears

**BPOV**

_-Where am I? I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. Oh no. Did I spaz out again? Where's Edward? No. No. No. No. I need Edward. -_ I was near tears. What was funny was that I couldn't sense anything. I couldn't feel anything, smell anything, I wouldn't know if I was stuffed in a sleeping bag or laid out on an empty floor. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open. I tried to move, but I couldn't tell if I was, so I just stopped. If I was about to get in a fight then I needed to rest. Even if it were vampires I might be able to do some damage. _"I seriously doubt your going to get into a fight. The only fights you have are ones you make yourselves." - But I have to be ready for anything. -_ I paused and I guess I took a deep breath. -

_Why hasn't Edward come yet? All I remember is going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on my face... then, nothing. I think I might remember someone grabbing me but that's all. Where is my family?!-_ I was starting to hyperventilate. This time I could tell I was doing something.

Slowly my surroundings became clearer, like the blackness was melting away revealing a room with three people, scratch that, three vampires. Staring at me.

----------------------------------------

**EPOV**

"Edward, what is going on?" Alice thought coolly. "I want to do more shopping!"

"Fine, you can keep shopping, I feel like going home. I'll just run there." I said to her while turning toward the exit. I suddenly felt tired and just wanted to watch something with my brothers.

I haven't forgotten about Bella. No, I can never forget her. But I just didn't want to help her, save her. I guess she doesn't need saving. But deep inside of me I knew something was wrong. I knew that Bella was in trouble and needed me. I just didn't have the will power. And that's how I knew that someone or something was making me do this. But I just didn't want to.

I ran home peacefully. The cold wind whipped around my hair in an appeasing way. I smelled a wolf near by and decided to hunt it. Why not?

And for once in a month, I didn't think about my dear Bella.

I walked into my house. The spell that was around me was slowly disintegrating because I was too far away from whoever was doing this.

"Hey Edward!" Where's Alice?" Jasper ran up to me.

"Still shopping." I grinned. Jasper laughed but I could tell he was worried about her.

Why is he worried about Alice? It's Bella everyone needs to worry about. Find Bella. Something wrong is happening.

The spell was still strong enough so that I could only think on my own. I wasn't physically able to yet.

"Edward...? Where's Bella?" Esme said striding up to me.

"I...I don't know. She's..." I growled, trying to force myself back to reality. "Hold on. I have to... want to." I sat on the couch in the exact same spot Bella was only yesterday. Her body held up by my strong arms. I remembered how sweet she smelled. I remember the love in her eyes as she looked at me. Love. Love. Love. I love Bella and I have to help her. I jumped out of my spot on the couch and called everyone as quickly as possible for a vampire.

"Bella. Bella. Something happened to Bella." The spell was almost gone now, I had forced it out. "We were in the mall. And Bella had to go to the bathroom. Alice and I started talking then she got a vision of a point in my life, and Bella wasn't in it. We knew something happened to Bella. We knew we had to save her... but..." I was ashamed. How could I do this? "I didn't want to." My head sagged.

Everyone gasped.

"No, I... it was some... someone put something on us and it made us want to go home or continue shopping but not find Bella. I guess I'm out of range now or he cut the spell off. Either way, I'm here now, and I need to find Bella. I can't believe this is happening." I groaned. If I could cry I would be balling right now.

Jasper jumped up. "Where's Alice?" He said in a deadly tone not considering keeping his emotions in check.

"She's fine Jasper. Trust me she's fine. They're not after her. He is after Bella. Alice said she was going to keep shopping, so she's probably still at the mall."

I saw Jasper run to the front door and swing it open, but he didn't go outside. He just stood there.

"Alice is safe." He stated and walked back in. "We need to save Bella."

"Edward," Carlisle stepped towards me. "How do you know that it's a "he" who is doing this?"

"Because," I said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bella told us who it was last night."

--------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar smooth voice said. I was still too drowsy to figure out who it was. "This is going to be a little more difficult seeing as how you are immune to my colleague's power. Hmmm, very interesting." He turned to the vampire on his left. "And you said that she was like this before. Fascinating, just like this one. Well, we need to get some readings and tests done. She doesn't have to be conscious for that part. I believe that will be easier on everybody. You know what to do." And the speaker left along with the vampire on his right. The other one remained and stepped towards me with a smile that I would never forget. I knew where I was. I knew who those two people were.

But before I could really think through things. James did something beside me and I was instantly knocked out.

I woke up and I started hyperventilating when I saw my surroundings. But then memories flooded back to me and I sank deeper into the white flimsy over-used pullout hospital bed. I didn't over look that my wrists were bound to the sides and an IV was to my left but wasn't hooked up to me. The bag didn't seem to be filled with water or blood or any medicine of some sort. It looked like something very familiar that I saw every month on the new moon. Venom.

"Noah. She's up." James barely whispered, staring at me.

"Ah, good. Bring the other one in too. Now Isabella, how do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Good. I mean I'm sorry, but that's how you're supposed to feel. Now don't tell me you forgot what day was yesterday? It was the five month anniversary to your being here." Dr. Malcolm smiled. "You of all people should have known not to be in a public area when you are in a state like that."

"I forgot." Why did it all of a sudden feel like I was talking to my disappointed father? "It must have slipped my mind. I was busy with my family."

"I assume you are referring to the Cullen's? Huh, have you so easily forgotten your true relations? I'm sure Isaac wouldn't be happy to hear that."

I winced. "Isaac is dead. You killed him. And he would be happy that I moved on."

"Oh, would he now?" He turned his head towards one of the doors. "Okay James."

James walked back into the room with the vampire I had seen earlier. The one I didn't recognize. I locked on to the new face.

My heart stopped and I felt myself crumble. "Isaac...?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

We needed Alice so we ran to the mall and found our dear sister surfing through the petite section.

"Alice!" I yelled in desperation. She looked up at all of us and smiled. "I knew you would be coming. Look! I got something for everybody! Won't this be fun!?" She grinned and pulled out a shirt and put it under Emmett's chin. "Hmm... not your color."

Jasper slinked behind his wife and stealthily grabbed all of the clothes in her arms.

"Hey!" Alice screeched. She looked ready to kill.

Jasper held a finger to his mouth signaling Alice to be quiet. Then pointed at me.

"Alice. Snap out of it. We need to find Bella."

Alice stood still in shock. I could almost hear the click in her mind. "Oh. Oh no. I'm so sorry Edward. I forgot. I..."

"It's all right. Do you know where she is?" I tried to keep my voice calm and collected but it took a lot.

We all stood around Alice, watching as her face glazed over. None of us breathed.

"She's in... I don't know. They seem to be traveling, but not for long. They'll be in... In... I don't know. The picture is too dark. I can't see where they are but I see four figures... four vampires." She turned to me with a shocked face. "Bella's one of them."

We all looked at each other and headed for the airport. We didn't even try and stay at a human pace.

"Let's check Phoenix, if what Edward said is true they may go back to their original spot."

Carlisle stated as we navigated our way through the trees.

I, of course, was the first one there and instantly headed for the times board. A minute later the rest of my family joined me.

"So you think they took a plane?" Emmett asked Alice.

She shook her head. "I have no idea, but it's probable."

"We won't be able to tell here. I'll ask the desk." Rosalie eyed the man sitting at the computer.

I was surprised she was so willing to help me out. I knew she was kind of against the idea of Bella and I together. I guess she changed her mind. But I knew she was just doing this to help me out. I've known her longer than anyone has.

Rosalie came back and said that there was a flight that left three hours ago. But that wouldn't have been it.

There was nothing we could do unless we knew where she was. I knew this. I hated this.

I felt something deep inside of me. I didn't know what it was but I knew somehow that Bella needed me. Bella was in danger. Something was happening to Bella and she needed me. My love was in danger and I needed to save her. It was the worst feeling I've ever had.

Jasper stared at me; his face was twisted in pain. I guess he was just reflecting what I was feeling.

"Edward." He gasped and shook himself out. He tried to steady me but the feelings I felt were something that he couldn't control.

I was literally shaking. I felt something cold run down my cheeks.

It was a tear.

Esme rushed to my side and held me. "Edward. Everything will be all right. We'll find her." She tried to smile and brushed the venom tear off my checks.

Seeing a vampire come to the point of crying his own venom was something I heard was the most depressing thing.. I couldn't tell. I was too busy figuring out how to get my love back.

-----------------------------

**[A/N Ugh, now I'm really depressed. **

**What do you guys think? I know, I know. I need to update soon. I just can't help but love cliffies. It's what I do. **

**I'll update as soon as I get a chance.**

**I want to say thank you to my new beta, Amber.**

**-Rosalie**


	20. Not Giving Up

The vampire that looked familiar stepped forward.

"Isaac?"

------------------------------

BPOV

"Well, I think James and I should leave you two. You have a lot to catch up on." Dr. Malcolm stated with an evil smirk. He nodded his head to Isaac and exited the room.

Isaac slid towards me. He looked so different now that he was a vampire, but it was still obvious that it was my brother. -My brother... No! No, this can't be happening! - "What? You don't want your brother to be alive anymore?" - No... it's just that... I've gotten over it. I had finally pushed past the past. - "But it's your brother. You should be happy." - I've been kidnapped, taken away from my Edward and friends, strapped to a bed in the exact same position this mess started at... yea, and I should be happy.-

"Hey." He said shyly. It broke my heart in two when I heard his voice. It was still Isaac's but tainted with the smoothness of being a vampire. "I'm... I'm sorry." He looked down at his feet.

"For what?" I asked incuriously.

"For not being able to see you. To contact you. They wouldn't let me." Isaac pointed his head in the direction of where the two just left.. I scowled at Dr. Malcolm and James. "Don't be like that. They really aren't that bad. They were right. I shouldn't have contacted you. You thought I was dead. Everyone thought I was dead. It would have been better that way."

"But... we had a funeral. You casket was there... you were in there..." I looked confused, revisiting the old memories I had tried to forget. There was no point now.

"It was a closed casket. No one even knew that I wasn't in there. The last time you saw me I was ripped up, looking like I had been mauled by a bear. It was a great excuse to have it closed." He looked awed.

"You said it would have been better if everyone thought you were dead. Does that not include me?" I said tersely. I kind of wish that I never knew. I wish that I went on with my life believing that Isaac was dead. It would have been much simpler. But when has my life ever been simple?

"No. It doesn't I'm sorry to say. You know too much... they've been trying to track you down for some time now.-"

"Why?"

"Because you're the one that survived. You're the one that didn't get intoxicated like everyone else. Even I didn't do that. We'll I did. But I'm a full vampire now, so it doesn't count. You however are part vampire with hardly any side effects."

I laughed sarcastically. "Hardly is the main word there. Three days ago I wanted to bite my friend and suck her dry. I'm not the graceful little person now either. The toxins in the venom that weren't supposed to be burned have made me so clumsy that you could label me handicapped. Every now and then I get pains/burns in my neck. Every month I black out and someone usually ends up hurt. Then I can't remember what I've done. Yea. Hardly any side effects." A tear was rolling down my check. "Ugh, I need Edward." I mumbled to myself low enough that not even the new and improved Isaac could hear.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do this to you. I want to help you. I... I need you. I've been dying to see you for the past few weeks. When James found out where you were I nearly jumped out of my seat. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He touched my hair and patted my hand.

I slowly pulled it away from him. But I forgot I was still strapped in.

"Ugh, can you at least get me out of these."

"Sure."

As Isaac busied himself I started talking. "Did you ever think that I had moved on I had accepted your death at last when it had been eating me away. I was happy. I had finally had found my niche. I had found a family that accepted me for who I was. They loved me though I don't know why. And I loved them back. Did you ever think about me? Think about if I had-"

Isaac cut me off. "You have been the center of every one of my thoughts since you moved away. What family? I thought you moved to Forks to be with your dad."

"He's our dad. And yes. But I found another family. And... and they'll be looking for me. They... or at least one of them would probably go to the end of the world if it meant me coming back and being safe.." I had once doubted the love of Edward. Not anymore. I know how much I mean to him and how much he means to me.

"I don't want to get on your bad side. Huh, in all these years, I have never been on your bad side. But when you find out that your dear beloved brother has risen from the dead. You immediately shoot me down. Saying that it would have been better if I remained dead." Isaac was getting angry.

"It would have been! I really wish that this never happened. I wish you were dead! I would say that I wish you would have never died but after what I've experienced I wish you were never born! You weren't supposed to be born! Your dad doesn't even know you exist. If you never happened my life would have been so much easier. I was never even supposed to be in Phoenix. You weren't even wanted."

That had hurt him. I knew I had hit him in his weak spot dead-on and it hurt.. I felt instantly guilty. I have never been so cruel in my life and of all the people to be cruel to! My brother. My brother that I loved so much and had filled my early life with peace...

"I'm... I'm so sorry Isaac. I never meant... I..."

Isaac's face crumbled. He looked so pathetic right then; I wanted to scream and shoot myself.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you want now. It's what Dr. Malcolm wants." He said in a low pained but controlled voice.

"If you'll come with me through this door?" He held out his hand towards the door in question.

"Anything you want." I could have died right then. But whatever Isaac said I would do. I realized I had no choice. Well, I did. But I couldn't do anything to upset Isaac again. I loved him. I would go through everything without hesitation or complaint as long as Isaac was with me. I was indebted to him.

I just wanted to know where the Cullen's were. I loved the Cullen's so terribly much. I hope they are all right. But I would get through whatever torture the Doc had set up for me. I didn't know that the Cullen's would soon leave my mind.

--------------------------------

**One and a half months later.**

My name is Isabella Swan. I am seventeen years old. I turn eighteen in six months. I have a brother named Isaac. Dr. Malcolm and James have made me what I am right now. But who knows if that's about to change. Dr. Malcolm and James are sort of like my surrogate parents. This is the only life I know, but I know that there is another way.. I just don't know what it is. I can't remember. I can't remember my life past about a month ago.

I repeat that several times a day. I never want to forget that I might have had a different life not long ago. My life, my world consists of three things; vampires, tests, and Isaac. I see no other way. Sleep, hunt, tests, run, research, strength, speed, Isaac, sleep, hunt, tests, walls, beds, needles, Isaac, venom, hair, sleep, hunt, Dr. Malcolm, tests, speed, run, Isaac, research, pain, pleasure, sleep, James, tests, wires, pain, venom, tests, Isaac, Toxic.

There is nothing else I knew.

**One month later.**

"That wasn't bad at all. Was it Isabella" James smiled at me, then looked at some papers. "We're going to look at your heart rate now. Do you need Isaac with you?"

"Yes please." I didn't need him. But I always wanted him. He was the one stable and constant thing in this place.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor went on.

I closed my eyes and lay back on the cushioned medical chair.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

In the back of my mind it was familiar.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was certain that I had heard this sound some time ago. Maybe just a little more and I would finally see.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was defiantlyclearer now. I was so close. I could almost see the memory.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Very good that should be enough." Dr. Malcolm stepped in and led me back to my bed. "You've had a long day. We need you rested for tomorrow. You seem to be doing just fine so get a good nights rest." He cut out the light.

I was so close. I had almost come up with a memory. But why did I care? I had never questioned my background before. I've always been content with just going on like this. Why the sudden urge to find my memories again?

I closed my eyes wanting to go into my normal dreamless sleep. But tonight it wasn't dreamless.

I was in a bed. Like the ones here. Only I wasn't strapped in and the room was cleaner and more... something. It was dark. I was under some knitted blanket and EKG was beeping to my left. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. That's what I remembered! This wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

The word hospital came to mind. I didn't really know what that was but I knew that this place was called a hospital.- A hospital was a place were people who are sick go to. - It was like someone told me that. How did I get here? Am I sick? Not exactly.

A flash and I was out in the light. It hurt my eyes. I haven't been outside in... well I don't remember. The sun was covered by clouds though. I walked. Then there was a horrible sound. A horrible sight. Something was falling out of the sky and heading towards me. A horrible pain. Then I was right back in my memory of the hospital bed. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up.

I had a mission now. To uncover the memories my unconscious mind remembers.

--------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

It's been almost three months since the last time we saw Bella. We've missed her longer than we have had her in our lives. Why did this have to happenAnd just when things started to be good. Edward... oh Edward. He has only hunted about two times and I haven't heard him breathe in so long. I haven't even seen him since two days ago. He hardly comes out of his room. We've done all we can. We went to Phoenix, Scoured every inch of that city. Ittook about two days only because the sun would come out and we would have to stop. We didn't know where to look. We eventually found the place were James had taken Bella and Isaac the first time. But it was completely empty. The room still smelled of blood and something toxic.

We were back home. We haven't given up yet. We would never stop. Nothing else mattered right now. We were all affected by this. Edward was the worst though. Jasper doesn't like to stay in the house any more because of Edward's feelings dripping down.

We've contacted Peter and Charlotte, hoping maybe they would know something. We've even talked to the Volturi. But they were no help. Edward thinks they know something but are unwilling to tell us, unwilling to let us interrupt it. That just makes us even more anxious.

We will never give up. I just hope Bella won't either.

----------------

**[A/N Ugh, this is way to deppressing. It will get better. This chapter was neccesary to see how things are. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll try and update this story as soon as I can. **

**Love ya'll.**

**-Rosalie**


	21. Izzy

A/N Okay really really sorry I didn't get this out sooner

**A/N Okay really really sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I just said these chapters were going to be lighting fast. : ( But it's taking awhile for me to get my stories back from by beta. She said I have permission to blame her completely but it's not her fualt. Beta's have to have a life too. Any way. Here you go.**

I remember most of everything human now. Cities, streets, airports, buses, towns, everything. And that was what was the trouble. I had to act like I don't know. For instance last... Tuesday I guess:

"I'm going to be gone for a little while. I have to meet somebody, I'll be back in two days." Dr. Malcolm had said..

"Are you going to have to take an airplane?" I blurted out foolishly.

"Yes, I mean, no. Do you know what one is?"

"Uh... Isaac said something about an airplane."

He looked at me curiously then cursed under his breath. I heard him say, "Nathan." the rest of what he said is not appropriate.

But ever since then he's been watching me more closely. Closer than he already was.

I don't say anything now. I just follow orders. That's all I'm here to do. So there isn't a reason for me to talk**,** necessarily. Actually, it's safer that I don't.

Every night when I go to sleep I get a new memory, of something from my past back. I have yet to recover any memories of my brother. I really wanted to remember them though. I wanted to remember him with all my dead heart.

But**,** regardless I was happy getting any memories back . After the first two, I haven't had a memory of my most recent past. It's like I wasn't even alive four to seven months ago. I remember my mother. I remember the first time I met Dr. Malcolm. But**,** there's nothing I can do about him. There was an obvious gap. I remember some of my childhood. Some kids that I met in my high school or middle school. Teachers, subjects. But I don't remember my brother.

Usually**,** I would hear or see something that my subconscious would recognize**.** Then it would be revealed to me in my slumber. I thought it would be easy for my subconscious to remember Isaac. But**, **apparently not.

The door opened to my chamber.

James stepped in.

"We need you in the testing room."

I silently got up from my bed and walked into the room where I was needed.

I saw James from the corner of my eye behind a thick glass plane on a higher level.

He pressed a button.

"Focus on that birdhouse Isabella."

I obeyed. I stared at this tiny little house with a hole in the front. Birdhouse.. That's a bird house. I focused on it like I was told.

"Harder." James commanded. I knew what he wanted to happen. Why should I drag it out?

The birdhouse shattered into tiny fragments. The shrapnel flew in every direction. The bird house was no more.

**That Night.**

I was dreaming**,** obviously. But it was a memory. Giddiness spread through my frame at the thought of another uncovered mystery.

I almost woke up with delight**,** when I saw a much younger version of Isaac appear in my eyesight.

He was chasing me. While**,** I was laughing as we ran around in circles in our backyard. I was almost in the house when Isaac pulled on my ponytail.

"Owww!" I screamed. "That hurt! Moooooom! Isaac hurted me!"

"I'm sorry Izzy. Forgive me? I didn't means to hurts you." A pleading look was in his eyes.

Mom appeared in the door way.

I looked up at her. Directly up. "It was nothing mom."

"Alright. Kids, why don't you play in the front yard so I can see you better**?** I worry about you two."

"Okay." We said simultaneously.

"I'll race you." I challenged my brother.

We were off. Isaac was in the lead but**,** he had chubbier legs so he tripped on a branch.

"Isaac!" I stopped. I looked to see if he was okay then when I saw that he was I kept running toward our tree. "HA! I won!"

My brother growled. "No fair! You cheated!" Childish fury wrinkled his baby-fat features. Then he bent down and picked up a rock.

"Hey! Put that down. Mommy said- AHHH!" I ducked my head and covered my face with my little hands. I heard a whack, crack and a thud...

I looked up to see a dark-blue bird house that I painted with Isaac a year ago on the ground in pieces. A rock was setting inside of it.

I looked back at Isaac.

His face was sorrowful and guilty. He was mature for his age. He knew what to and not to do but his natural instincts took over sometimes.

A tear fell on his face. "I'm sorry Izzy... I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't... I'm sorry. Please don't tell mommy."

I wrapped him in my arms. "It's okay."

There was blackness for a momentand then another memory appeared. I saw Isaac again but he was a few years older this time. Probably about nine. That must mean I was ten or eleven.

"Izzy!"

"What do you want?" I called from outside.

"I need help with my social studies assignment."

I walked back inside and found Isaac sitting at the kitchen high chair.

"What does demoorecrasy mean?"

"Oh, you mean democracy. It's where a country decides to let their people vote for its rulers."

"Oh. Hmmm... okay. I'm done with this. Let's go play."

He jumped out of his chair. But I grabbed him before he could go any further.

"Wait one second. Are you really done?"

He looked into my eyes. I could tell he was going to nod his head. But he looked down.

"No." He mumbled.

"Alright. I'll help you get it done so that we can go outside faster."

He beamed. "Thanks Izzy."

Another memory meshed. I was probably in high school now. My hair is tied up in a pony tail and I was wearing some understated clothes.

Isaac's hand was lying on my shoulder. His arm across my neck.

"What's up Izzy?"

"I don't feel so good. I think I had too much of the school lasagna."

"Ah, it's not that you had too much. It's just that you ate it."

I laughed. "Thanks." He pulled out a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks." I said again as I took two of the pills**,** dry.

Then that memory faded and a new memory showed up in my dreams.

This one shocked me. It could only have been about three to four months ago. I haven't remembered any memories except the other two. I admit I was a bit nervous. But I felt like I was trying to tell myself something. It was strange to still see myself as a human. I never got used to it.

I was in a room that was filled with dying light. Sunset. The floors were a dark wood and the walls were white. There was a huge mess in front of me. I was working on something. I looked up and saw a boy/vampire. I was talking about Isaac.

Oh yes. I remember I thought he was dead for awhile.

Apparently**,** I was just finishing up the conversation.

"Everyone knew us as Izzy and Isaac. It was never Isaac. Or Isabella. It was Izzy and Isaac."

The vampire looked at me and spoke, "Izzy? I thought you just went by Bella?"

The vision faded and light filled in front of my eye-lids.

I woke up and I jumped out of bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing**?**! The wires! You're messing up the wires!" James yelled exasperated.

He was always mad at me. Like I was always doing something wrong. When I walked into the room his face would scrunch up in agitation. I think my presence must mess with him. Like he couldn't do something. Whatever it was he sure didn't like it.

I just stood there silently. He rushed over to me and pulled all the wires off of me. I didn't even know they put them on me.

I finally got up the nerve to ask. "What were you doing?"

He looked at me with annoyance. "Checking on your rim sleep. It's weird that your still able to sleep. I guess that's what's left... hmm... interesting. Are you dreaming?"

I nodded my head. I didn't dare talk. I had said my quota for the day.

I looked towards the door.

James sighed. "Isaac. I think I need you. I mean Isabella needs you."

My brother entered the room. I noted the differences between the old him and the vampire him.

"Dr. Malcolm will need you later on in the afternoon. It looks like you'll be taking a field trip today."

James nodded in Isaac's direction.

"So**,** how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. My body saying, "Like I did yesterday and the day before that."

I remembered the close relationship we used to have.

I looked at him with delight, my eyes said. "Guess what!"

"What?"

I giggled and sat down on my bed. I wanted to tell him about my memories.

He looked at me quizzically. "Does this have to do with an experiment? Maybe I should get Dr. Malcolm in here."

I shook my head vigorously.

I was now thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Isaac just stared at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "What is it Isabella?"

I stared at him. I opened my mouth. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'what is it Isabella. Why? Is something wrong**?**"

I stared at the floor and shook my head. While I muttered, "Isabella." under my breath. Realization came upon me.

I glanced up at Isaac. The reason my subconscious wouldn't tell me about Isaac was because the vampire in front of me wasn't Isaac. I know Isaac. He would never call me Isabella.

"The name is Izzy." I said in a low voice**,** preparing to run for it.


	22. Running

Nothing in my current life was real

Nothing in my current life was real. Even my brother... or whoever it was**,** it wasn't real. I had to get out of here. I would say it was like having my brother's funeral all over again. But it wasn't it was worse. As I said. I had to get out.

So I ran.

I ran until my legs burned. I ran until my clothes created so much friction I thought I would burst into flames. I ran until I couldn't see where I was going because of the tears rolling down my cheeks expeditiously. I ran until the world around me disappeared. I ran for hours. It might have been days.. I don't know. All I do know is that I ran. I ran. And ran, and ran, and ran.

But it wasn't enough.

I ran until a pair of familiar icy arms wrapped around me and caged me in.

"Where do you think your going? You have no where to run to Isabella. No one cares about you. No one wants you. Except us. We need you Isabella. So please corporate with us or we will be forced to make you." James whispered deadly in my ear.

I was strong. I could pick up more than what two vampires could. I was powerful. Objects were at my mercy. But**,** I wasn't evil.

I didn't dare hurt him or anybody. What would that do for me? It would only mess things up more than they already are. He was right anyway. No one did care for me. No one wanted me. He was right. They're the only thing that I have.

I sagged my head and surrendered, my body going limp.

James smirked. "There are consequences, my dear, for that stunt you pulled. Punishment must me applied. We have to keep you in line. See, that's what Nathan was for in the first place. He was supposed to keep you in check. It's usually my job but you have an uncanny ability to bounce my power off. So we hired Nathan to take your brothers body so that you would agree to everything we asked you to do**,** without compliant. We now know you have figured it out. We know you've been having very interesting dreams. I guess those must have been memories. What a shame. Now we have to start all over." He smiled wickedly.

"No. No. Please no. I'll cooperate. But... I don't want to forget anything else. Please."

James had a look on his face like he would deny me, but a new vampire I've never seen before stepped in.

"I think you should let her go this once. She's been fine so far. I don't think you should be so hard."

That must have been Nathan. When I figured out who it was I instantly wanted to rip him apart just like Isaac had been. But he was saving my butt right now. I had to give him that.

"Fine." James muttered as he stared at me for a little while longer. "But we were supposed to take her to Marcus today. I guess that interview is going to be put on hold because Isabella is grounded and needs to be put in her place." James leaned to my ear. "After what we do to you your going to wish you could forget everything."

"I already have. This is my rock-bottom." I muttered darkly. I couldn't afford to be pessimistic these days. (sarcasm)

--

**Esme's POV**

Alice had gotten a vision. It looked promising and we're debating on telling Edward. But we've done this before and we hit a dead end, making Edward even worse than before.

Edward needs help. It hurts me so much to hear him pacing in his room. That's all he does. Pace and sit. Pace and sit. He doesn't talk. He doesn't have the will power to. He needs to hunt. But**,** ironically he doesn't have the strength.

I feel like I could cry every time I see the dust on his piano. But Jasper couldn't take all the emotions and covered the piano up for me..

For all of us.

It's so strange that Bella had this much of an effect on us. We knew her for such a little amount time. Yet**,** we all felt deeply connected with her. Like she has always been with us and she was ripped out from under our noses.

And poor Alice. She's taken it out on herself. Her visions haven't been helping. We think we have a lead from one of her visions but it's a complete dead end. It's like we on the right track but someone pulled the lever and we got put on a different one.

What's scary is that Alice doesn't like shopping anymore. It reminds her to much of that night when all this started. It's been three and a half months but, it's felt like 30 years.

That's why we were excited but**,** we kept it at bay when Alice said she saw Bella at the Volturi under vault. However**,** she's seen that before. She saw it so clearly. She was with three other vampires. Bella was the object. She was being showcased. It was disturbing. We couldn't sit around even if this was just a false alarm.

Emmett had already contacted the temporary human they usually had hired

I stood in our 'kitchen'. I didn't want to hear first hand**,** for some reason.

Carlisle stood next to me**,** his arms around my waist and stroking my hair.

Rosalie walked in a minute later.

"Humans talk unreasonably slow." Were the first things out of her mouth. But then she got a hopeful/mischievous glint in her eye. "But I think we got something."

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie explained that the human the Volturi had placed at reception handed the phone over to Felix. Felix said that he had no idea what they wanted. But**,** he made a mistake a very fatal mistake. Two actually. One; he stuttered when he replied to our question. Two; he said that "Dr. Malcolm and Isabella are not to be expected". The mistake there? Emmett didn't mention any names in this call or any other call. They knew something. And this was most likely a lie.

Bad news though. Alice's vision changed. Bella isn't going to the Volturi. But it was a start. They know something. Maybe Edward would go to Italy one more time. if we said that we know for sure something was up and that they have information... I'm sure he'll agree.

But Edward was already in the living room.

"What? How? How did you know?"

Edward smiled a weak smile. But it's a smile. He tapped his forehead. "Mind reader."

Jasper walked in. "We have tickets for all of us to go to Italy. You know Carlisle**;** I think we should invest in a Jet. That way we don't have to tackle with the lousy desk management."

And with that we ran all the way to the Seattle airport. The run seemed strangely long but when we were done it seemed so short, like it hardly even happened. All I can say is that I ran. But**,** it wasn't good enough. We needed to go faster.

"STOP!" Alice whispered so only we could hear.

Oh no. Her vision changed.

"They aren't there."

"Bella?"

"No... The Volturi. They are vacant. They just left. I think they'll be back... hmmm... it will be about a month when they return."

"Where are they going?" Edward asked in a low hushed voice.

"Well they aren't with Bella... and they aren't coming for us... It's like... they are just going on a vacation. They've rented out an entire island in Hawaii to stay. Odd. All of them are there. Is that normal?" Alice eyed Carlisle.

"Well when I was with them they asked me, among other things, to go with them to Africa for a couple of months. I had forgotten that. Their way of life was just way to monotonous for me. But I'm sure they do that every fifty years or so. But... wouldn't you have seen this earlier. They like to plan far ahead even though it gets done quickly."

"I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing. They probably needed it." Jasper. Always defending them.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edward slump. But then he straightened out again. "Maybe it was spur of the moment because they thought we were coming to there place so they left and maybe... maybe Bella is with them. Or is going to be."

Alice focused and closed her eyes. When she opened them she sighed and shook her head.

"But**,** there is a reason it was so spur of the moment. I just don't know what it is."

"Are they there now?"

"In thirteen hours they will be."

Edward groaned.

"Patience Edward. Patience. We have lots of time." Carlisle soothed Edward.

"But Bella doesn't. " He muttered.

**-**

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I almost have the ending done. I'm trying to wrap this story up. The End should be soon... but don't worry. Everything will get resolved... well, maybe... you just have to stay tuned!


	23. Back so Soon?

"Seven tickets to Italy, round trip, and one extra ticket coming back

"Seven tickets to Italy, round trip, and one extra ticket coming back." Alice told the ticket saleswoman at the counter. She had a vision that they were back. We all seemed a little skeptical, but Alice said that the vision she saw was diffident, like the weather. I asked her if see saw Bella. Alice said that her vision didn't include Bella, but that doesn't mean she isn't there or somewhere close.

"Alright. I need your names and the name of the person you're bringing back." The lady in the dark blue suit said.

"Eli, Rebecca, Carlson, Emily, Eldon, Jackson and I'm Alex. Our last name is Cuttsons." Alice explained**, **while pointing to each person in turn**,** without blinking. I had to commend her for her quick thinking.

"And the person you're bringing back?"

"Uh... her name is Isabella Swan." Alice spoke quietly. I didn't find out until later, after reading her mind, that she just couldn't bare to mess _her _name up.

Passports? - We have them. -When would you like to leave? -Immediately. -First Class or Coach? -First Class. -Do any of you have any disabilities we need to know about? -No, but we tend to break out in a rash if the sun hits us to hard. - That will be cataloged. -Thank you. -How will you be paying? -Credit. -You tickets are printing. -

Thank you.

Two hours later we were on board the Pan A**.**M**.** flight to Venice, Italy. It was going to be a _long _fourteen-hour flight. I hope nothing happens to Bella while I am on this human contraption.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

I'm coming. Don't give up.

BPOV

Dear Diary,

My name is Bella. Bella Swan. You can call me Isabella if you want to. But I prefer Bella. The reason I have you is so I don't go insane. I can't talk to anybody. This place is buzzing with at least fifteen vampires at a time but it seems so dead. There is no one I can confide with**,** except you. I hope you don't mind if I keep tearing pages out of you then, burning them. I can't let anybody read this.

I leaned back and I looked at what I wrote. I sighed. Had I really come to this? -

Pretending like this stupid notebook has feelings? -

_Well, it's something. __You need an outlet._ -

Ugh, I'm right. Fine.

After staying wherever we were before I blew it, James kept to his word. I wish I could forget everything. But no. That's part of my punishment. But honestly! Come on! I'm only... _hmmm I don't really know how old I am. I'm guessing around... late seventeen. Oh! That's right. My birthday is in two months. Okay. _So I'm seventeen and completely screwed for eternity. I used to rely on sleeping to get away from the nightmares of my day. But**,** I don't even have that anymore. Well... I still sleep... but it's just like reliving the previous day. I can choose not to sleep. But, lately, I have been sleeping a lot!

But things aren't so bad anymore. Not like they used to be. I have a lot of more freedom and no more tests. Apparently, according to Dr. Malcolm, if they change anything else with me I'll die. But**,** does that stop them from testing on me as I am? Heck. No.

Sorry. I kind of have a bit of an attitude. It's only to be expected they way I've been treated in the past few months.

Okay. I exaggerate on some things. They only do tests every now and then. Oh**,** did I mention where I moved to? It's this place in Italy. Very small... very dark... very gothic... very disturbing. But it's all I have now. Volterra. That's my home now. Well... home is loose terminology. I never feel at home.. Even though I have the exact same status now**,** as some members of the Volturi guard... I feel empty.

When I moved here I thought I got out of the scientific game. That I would finally be at rest. I am. It's awful.

I always thought that vampires didn't have any souls. I know better now. They have souls. But**,** I'm certain that I don't. It has been sucked out of me by all the radiation and chemical exposure. I should be dead by now. But**,** I think my soul has sacrificed itself. I just feel so empty. I've always felt that way. But**,** now that I'm not so tormented by the experience... I feel it even more. Like there is a huge gap in me. Like something's missing. It has to be my soul.

I have to go now. Aro has called us together to greet some visitors in the east chambers. I'll write in you soon.

Thank you-

- Bella

I walked to the back of the room along with six of the other guards. Our hoods pulled down, we were drowned in black. The Volturi like being dramatic. It would be funny if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't funny.

The two guys I was standing with eyed me lustfully. I sighed. Again? I sent them death glares and forced their faces to our three masters. They straightened up when they saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Before they sat in their chairs, Marcus stared at me and muttered something looking disappointed. He can feel the relationships between everybody. It might sound stupid but it's actually pretty handy. He can instantly tell when someone isn't loyal within the ranks, or who is the leader or the moral keeper. That's why he looked at me that way. I am disconnected with everyone here. They are all having a party while I'm in the corner counting the bricks on the wall. I'm more like a ghost.

Aro got up and looked around the room.

"The people coming are some old friends of ours. At least one of them is. So be on your best behavior. I believe they want something of ours. Don't worry**;** we won't let them have it. They've been after it for some time now. This might be the last straw. But keep a sharp eye." - A buzzing started in my chest. Like something that I've waited for, been looked for is coming.- I nodded like the rest of them. "Alright Heidi, bring them in."

**A/N Muahahaha! I'll update soon. Please review! I need more reviews! Okay… well, I have to go watch Matt Damon now. ; )**

**-Rosalie**


	24. Dayloo Lay

I wanted to melt into the wall at that point

I wanted to melt into the wall at that point. I was embarrassed or... something and I didn't know why. I pulled my hood down further and tried to blend in with the wall as much as possible.

Felix opened the door and Heidi stepped in along with seven other vampires. The buzzing in my chest was remarkable, I would say I never felt anything like it... but I think I have. I was having a bit of deja? vu... but I couldn't remember.

I closed my eyes as I heard the ever enthusiastic Aro greet the visitors. I put my hand against the wall to feel the vibrations running through the ancient building. It was soothing in a way. I could almost picture everyone standing in there positions. It was like a pulsing radar going into my sensitive fingertips. A song entered my head that went along with the pulsing. I hummed it to myself. Drifting slowly**,** barely hearing the conversation in front of me.

"Carlisle! How good to see you! It's been to long. Is this Esme? Charming. Charming. Carlisle is a lucky person. Always was. And you've brought everybody? Wonderful! More the merrier I always say."

"This is Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Be- well these are my 'children' so to speak." Carlisle said while pointing to each person in turn.

"Marvelous. I'm so excited you are all here. Marcus isn't this grand?"

Marcus looked far from excited. He eyed Edward blankly then touched Aro's arm.

"Oh, dear. Edward are you feeling quite all right?-" He was about to continue but Carlisle cut him off.

"No Edward isn't all right. None of us are. We came here to talk seriously. We believe you have information that we need. And we won't leave until we get it. I'm sorry for being so forward, but this matter has been tearing us apart and we won't stand for it any longer. We promise we won't be much trouble, and we will get out of your hair as soon as you cooperate."

EPOV

"Oh dear." Aro sat back in his chair. His face fell a little. But it perked back up. "Of course Carlisle. But**,** what is it do you think we are hiding?" Aro held his hand toward Carlisle.

Carlisle stepped forward but Edward jumped in front of Aro and touched his skin first.

Aro closed his eyes for a few seconds in concentration. 'Oh dears'and 'goddesses.' were muttered from his chalky lips.

Aro sat back and pulled his arm away.. "I'm so sorry Edward. Terrible. But**,** what can we do to help you?"

Emmett spoke.. "You know where she is."

"Do we now?" Caius said.

"Yes." Esme almost pleaded.

"And what would you do if we didn't want to reveal that information?" Marcus spoke so softly, that it raised the hairs on the back of Bella's neck.

"We'd become your own personal ghost. Haunting you until you spill. We know you know."

"Alright, we'll think about it. But would you be so kind as to excuse us as we discuss our options."

Edward scowled disapprovingly but Carlisle nodded.

"Good." Aro turned to the guards. He eyed Isabella and smirked. "Please escort the Cullen's to the south quarter lounge chamber."

She nodded and walked at a fairly slow pace to the double oak doors.

"Follow me please."

She walked us through a bunch of hallways. I inserted the path into my memory.

"Here it is." This girl said so dismally. I noticed it was just far away enough from the rest of the Volturi to hear their thoughts clearly. I wanted to see her face but it was covered by the Volturi hood. It startled me when I realized I couldn't read her mind. My chest almost exploded. Bella! But I saw a piece of off-white hair fall from under her hood. It wasn't Bella. It wasn't _my _Bella. I slumped in one of the chairs, beating myself up for having such hope.

Carlisle wanted to talk to her but thought better seeing how she backed into the wall like she just wanted to disappear.

But Emmett had no such boundaries. "So. How long have you been here?" He boomed.

"Almost a month."

"Ah, so you went with them to Hawaii?"

"No."

"They didn't go to Hawaii?"

"They did. I didn't. I wasn't ready."

"Ready for what?"

"None of your concern." She put an end to the conversation. But Emmett was never one for grammar.

"So how did you get into this?"

"I was... as you might say, drafted. Or forced." Her voice... it sounded so familiar... but so fresh. I couldn't place it. The person it reminded me of... well, I didn't want to think about it. "Excuse me. Stay here. Someone should be with you shortly.**"**

"_She sounds like Edward. No emotion... or __too __much of it that they overloaded. Poor dear_." Esme thought.

I sighed and leaned back against the very renaissance looking couch they provided.

The guard left and one minute later Marcus entered.

"We were just wondering. How long do you intend to stay?"

"Until we get the information we need." Jasper spoke.

"Right. Bella is it? Well... how about this. We know where she is." Our ears perked up. "But she is very special to us.-"

"So you have her here!" I blurted out.

Marcus held up a hand to silence me.

"We don't like the idea of giving her away... but she is a bit tiresome. So I have a proposition. If she wants to go back with you than you can have her. But**,** if she doesn't... then she stays with us."

"You've brain washed her." Emmett accused.

"No. No. We haven't done anything of the sort." He waved him off. "But**,** surely she would want to go back with you, if everything that happened between Edward and her is true**.** That she was forced against her will to leave. That's not fair is it**?** It's caused all sorts of problems. So be considerate. Don't force her against her will."

"Fine." Carlisle said looking at the ground. He looked up at me. "Is that alright Edward?"

I nodded. I just wanted to see Bella.

Marcus nodded back. He was such an odd character. His face never gave away anything.

"Alright. Bella, come back in." My chest roared. She was here. She was right here. She's coming. My Bella is coming. She's already been here. She was the guard! I knew it... but... wait... then...

The black clothed female guard stepped back in. She kept looking down.

"What do you want Marcus?" She almost growled.

"Look at our guests and tell me if you want to be with them." I missed the giddiness in his voice.

She lifted off her hood.

I gasped. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. That's Bella. She's... what happened to her?

The white hair I saw earlier was only a highlight on her bangs. Her mouth was ruby red and sensuous. All her features were flawless and sexy. Rosalie has competition. Of course Bella was always beautiful... but not like this. It was different... but still magnificent. Her eyes her crimson and she had more prominent cheek-bones.

I stared at her for what felt like ages, just accounting all the differences. But**,** if you looked at the big picture... she hasn't changed that much. I realized I hadn't breathed since she walked in.

"I don't recognize them. Why would I want to go with them**?** I don't know them at all."

JPOV

Ouch. That hurt. That ripped Edward in half. I tried to keep the emotions mutual but there were too many to control. Edward was basically screaming with agony inside... but soon... it just stopped like he died. Like he gave up..

I tried to perk him up**,** it helped a little. At least he hasn't given up completely.

BPOV

"That'll do Bella. That was all." He nodded approvingly. I was about to turn away but I needed to talk to him. This going away business made me think of something, I have been pondering for a long time.

"Well, she doesn't even remember you**,** let alone want to go with you. So sorry to hear that. Now if you-" He turned back to me, realizing I was still there. "You can go now." I stood where I was.

"I need to talk to you." I said calmly.

"I'm busy right now." He turned back around. "As I was saying,-"

"But I need to talk to you." I pushed.

"Bella, later. We can talk later."

I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Dr. Marcus Malcolm. Do you know what I can do?" I asked casually using my extra prowess.

"Of course I do silly girl. I created you."

"Then let me repeat." I pushed off the wall and looked directly at him. "I need to talk to you." I said in a dark tone.

He stepped back a little. And sighed. "Of course." He bowed his head in defeat.

He walked past me and I looked at the Cullens. "We'll only be a short while." I was about to turn around but one of them caught my eye and made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked at him a second and shook it off.. The buzzing in my chest disapproved, but I kept walking away.

I flipped my hand behind my back and the door to the lounge closed.

I sped up to Dr. Malcolm and guided him to a deserted old storage room.

"What do you want Bella?" He sighed warily.

"I want to leave."


	25. Show 'em What Your Made Of

Once again

Once again. Another chapter. I'm horrible at writing action stuff, that's why I've been avoiding it in the past. But I'm going to give it a little shot here. D

Enjoy!

--

"I want to leave."

--

"What do you mean?" Marcus stood there, face like a brick wall.

"Why do you need me? What use am I? All I do, all day here is sulk, and wander around. Sure I'm special, but I'm still useless. I just don't want to be here anymore. I don't even see the point. You have to agree with me. It's obvious I don't belong here."

"Belong here!? I made you what you are**;** I've made you into this great creature. I've taken you under my wings and gave you a home." He waved his arms, indicating where we were standing. "Of course you belong here. You have nowhere else to go. No one wants you except us."

"That's not true." I said in a deadly calm voice. "How can you say that when that coven in the other room wants me back. You can't say anything can you? I don't belong here. You know it. So... you know what**?** I might as well leave with them." I started pondering.

Marcus started laughing. I looked up at him. "You can't leave with them silly girl."

"And why not?"

"Because they won't be leaving. Do you honestly think after seeing you that we would let them go? No, we are already prepping the guards to take them out. I dare say, Isabella, are you sure you want to go?"

"You're going to kill them?!"

Marcus nodded his head with a wicked smile.

I contemplated this information for a minute.

"Look. They don't matter to me, but I want to leave. I don't care if they live or die, but I want to get out of here. So**,** the question is. Are you going to force my hand, or will you let me walk out of here, and nobody gets hurt."

Now it was Marcus's turn to contemplate.

"I'm afraid the latter isn't possible. No"

"That's all the information I needed."

I grabbed Marcus's old**,** hard arm. I pulled it behind his back while I caught the other one. But**,** by that time he let off the alarm. I looked up at the ceiling and starting thinking about destroying the alarm system. Three seconds later the siren cut off. It was broken. I focused on Marcus now.

I knew he could probably see this coming. He could feel my distance from everybody and my agitation with this place. But**,** he didn't act upon it. OH, that's right. I block vampire's powers. All of them. If I want to of course.

I punched him in the face and flung him across the room with my telekinesis..

I could feel the footsteps of the guard coming down the hall. I started walking towards them. If I was going to face them it might as well be now.

But**,** when I got there they just saluted me.

"There you are. Will you be joining us? We might need the help."

Ahhh, this was the lynch mob so to speak. I blended in with there forces. Hey, it's better to avoid a fight if you can.

They kept walking down the path towards the visitors at a human pace. It was unbearable. But**,** at least I had time to clear my head and focus on what I needed to do. Okay, after we finish off these guys, the rest of theguard will be too busy being stuck up to notice that I've left the house. No, I don't think that would work.. I'll need at least two other people to help me with the main gate. Hmm...

At this time we were right out side their room. Alec opened the door. Everyone of the visitor's were on their feet. Like they knew what we were about to do. It was then that I made my mind up about something.

EPOV

"They are coming." Alice said in a grave voice. "They aren't letting us go. They are sending most of theguards to get us." She sounded like she could cry.

I sat down on the couch just waiting for the impact. My life was practically over anyway. My dear sweet Bella didn't even remember me. I put my hand on my forehead and elbow on the armrest.

"We failed." I said monotone.

"Edward. Don't be like that." Jasper tried to lift me out of it but I was already in too deep.

Emmett got up. "Well, let's beat their brains out. We are not going down easy. Let's show 'em how much they hurt us."

Revenge. I love the sound of that. I stood up and walked over by Emmett. Both of us had on goofy faces like little boys killing ants with a magnifying glass. The rest of my dear family joined us.

They were right outside our door now. It opened showing about a dozen members of the guard out side. And we were going to take down as many as possible.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. His mouth just stayed in that open position. In fact, all of them were remarkably still. Even for a vampire. But**,** one was moving.

Bella.

She jumped out of the mob looking at each and every one of us. She shook her head in frustration. I fantasized that she was trying to remember us.

She didn't talk as she turned her back to us. Bella was looking at the guards. I noticed that there eyes could still move. I saw the small frame of Jane and I realized that she could still work her power. And right now she was glaring at Bella.

"No!" I screamed and I ran to get in front of Bella but**,** an invisible force push me back.

I was knocked to the ground**; **I looked around seeing who did that.

Bella then proceeded to close the door and turn back to us. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"We don't have much time. They'll only stay that way for another seven minutes or until I get out of range. They aren't exactly paralyzed**. **I just used my telekinesis to make them stay still." She stepped towards the back of the room. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I need to get out of here, and so do you. So if I say something, do it." Bella turned back to the wall she was facing. "We can't take the hallways. Too many people. But luckily I know a back route." An achieved grin splashed her face.

She looked at the wall and all of a sudden the bricks began to move out of her way. Like they did in the first movie of Harry Potter. There was such a large gap now that Emmett could fit perfectly through there.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Bella was amazing. She tore a wall down and then once we got through it built it back up again**,** covering our tracks. She did that about five times before she stopped.

She beckoned us with her finger to follow her down one corridor.

She whispered so low and so quiet that even we had trouble hearing her.

"If we go out this way we are automatically outside of the city. Once we are outside of the city they will stop chasing us. But**,** it's more dangerous. Aro, and Caius**'** rooms are down there. But**,** we can be silent. Also, there is this huge gate that we will probably need all of you to help open it, while I keep back theVolturi. How about it?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Good. Because if you said no I would have had made you do it anyway." She smiled and then proceeded to run down the hallways.

We heard footsteps coming up, just around the corner.

We were all ready to run for it but Bella walked up and said her hellos.

"Hello Isabella. Have you already finished the Cullen's off?"

"Easy peasy nice and cheesy." Was her reply. They laughed and walked back.

She came back to us. "This way." She led us off in the other direction of the others.

But**,** there were already some people in the way. About four.

Their heads popped up at the sound of all our footsteps.

"Isabella! What are you doing? What? I thought you were supposed to kill them off."

She whispered only loud enough for us to hear**,** "Attack them."

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all lunged forward. I stayed behind with Bella. I wasn't going to force myself to be even five feet from her.

Their wives helped them destroy their targets.

"Don't kill them!" Bella pleaded. "Knock 'em out. If you kill them the Volturi will never stop hunting you down." I didn't even notice but**,** Bella was fighting her own battle. Her guy was already on the floorimmobilized.

I felt awful that I didn't help her. I felt almost useless around her now. This was a change.

Emmett slammed the guys head in the wall and then repeatedly banged it on his knee. Emmett watches toomuch Pro Wrestling.

Jasper and Alice were playing tag team. It was almost like they were playing tether ball. Jasper hit her, then she went flying to Alice, then Alice hit her, sending her flying back to Jasper. After awhile she stopped flying and just sank to the ground.

Carlisle and Esme were doing it old school. Bite his neck and don't get hit.

All in all**,** very successful.

Bella started speeding away again.

"They'll be aware in about thirty minutes."

She stopped. I looked to see why.

"Oh." Was all I said**,** as I stared at the huge vault shaped gate/door.

"I could open it by myself in about two minutes. But**,** once the door moves so much as a centimeter and alarm goes off if it isn't authorized to open. So that's why you guys open it while I handle the guards." She looked around at us. I detected a little recognition in her face. But**,** she turned back and said, "Go."

Emmett was the first to start opening it, but even he, with all his might, couldn't get it to budge. But**,**once Rosalie and I joined it we started making progress. The alarm already started sounding. But**,** I wasn't going to focus on that. I had to focus on getting us out of here. Then everyone else started pulling and tugging on the edge of the door. Once we were able to get it out of the indent we made more progress.

The guards started showing up. I could hear their footfalls but they would stop and then there would be a thud as they hit the wall.

I looked back to Bella lifting her hand side to side like she was directing a chorus. But**,** in reality she was knocking guys out of the way.

"Amazing." I let slip. Bella looked at me and smiled a sheepish smile. She nodded her head indicating for me to get back to the door.

--

One and a half minutes later we were outside surrounded by the fresh clean air of Italy. The smells of the city still lingered out here in the country.

"The airport." Alice jumped up and down. "We made it. Now for the airport!"

We started running but realized that Bella wasn't with us. I looked back to see that she was still standing there. She looked so insecure, completely different from how she was inside the city.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I... It's just. I mean. Well. I was wondering if I could go with you because I don't really have another place to go."

"Of course sweetie. We already have your ticket." Esme smiled warmly.

She looked at all of us slowly. "So I really do know you guys?"

We nodded.

Bella smiled. But**,** it wasn't just a smile. It was _my_ smile.

I couldn't help it. Even though she doesn't know who I was I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Come on. We'll take you home."


	26. Last Chapter Jello

I'm sad and very much happy at the same time. This is the last chapter. I'm sad because it's over. And then again I'm happy because it's over. Now I can focus on my other stories. Which I recommend. This was my first fanfic story. How did I do?

Enjoy!-

We were on the plane now. Our seats are first class A-12 through 19. Bella whimpers in her sleep, sitting between Esme and me. Mother gave me some privacy by leaning towards Carlisle in the aisle seat.. Alice, however, had no such politeness. She was leaning in-between Bella and my seats. Talking non-stop. I wasn't about to listen. I was just staring at my beautiful Bella. Amazed at what she could do, and terrified of how she got there**.** I busied my mind with the past two hours of events.

It had only taken us fifty minutes to get to the airport. Alice had just told us that the Volturi wouldn't press charges, they'll hold a bit of a grudge, but that's the extent of the damage.

I never did let go of Bella's hand all through our journey. It was very selfish of me but**,** she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to have enjoyed the caring touch. My Bella probably hasn't had so many luxuries in the past**,** long months. It was like I was truly guiding her back to her real self. That's why she didn't let go of me.

I was satisfied with this.

Anyway, we had gotten to the outside of the airport, but by then it was mid-day and the sun was brightly shinning.

"Hmm... we'll have to find a back entrance or we'll have to wait until tonight." Carlisle stated.

I growled. "No. I can't stand it if we stay here a minute longer than necessary."

"We'll it just may be necessary to stay here. And**,** with the Volturi so close and on bad terms... it's not a good idea to push our boundaries."

"We could call a cab maybe or a rental service and rent a car with tinted windows." Rosalie suggested.

"No, no. Who would rent us a van and bring it to the woods behind the airport?" Jasper said realistically.

We were all starting to ponder our predicament when I felt pressure leave my hand. I turned to see that Bella was gone.

"Bella?" I called.

I found her scent trail and ran with it. The rest of my family following.

She was at the edge of the woods now, feet away from the hot dry concrete.

"Bella, get back here." Esme commanded worry inflicted in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry guys. I'm going to get you all a car so we can leave." She said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no you're not." I disagreed with her. "We can't expose ourselves."

"I know. That's why _I'm_ getting you the van that you all desire." She smiled, seeing us still not understanding.

"But... the sun... you can't. I mean you can... but you may not.-" Jasper stuttered, astonished and wondering if Bella had lost her mind as well as her mortality.

"Wanna bet?" Bella smiled mischievously. And before I could stop her she stepped out of the woods.

I would have closed my eyes, but Bella was too breathtaking to turn away from. So I had to witness her suicide.

But**,** there were no screams from the dozens of people. There were no flickers of light that should have danced all over the corner.

There was just Bella**,** standing in the sunlight as if nothing was the matter. And nothing was the matter. Her skin was completely normal, as if she still had human skin. But it wasn't. It had an eerie tinge to it that I couldn't place. You could only notice it if you stared too long or had the eyes of our kind.

She smiled brilliantly and skipped off to the rental car service desk that was placed right inside.

Bella came out a few minutes later with keys in her hand and a man in the other. He brought around the car which she brought as close to us as she could.

She stepped out of the driver's seat with a dazed look on her face.

When she was close enough that I could yank her back into the safety of the shadows, I asked if she was alright.

"Yea, I'm fine. But**,** I just realized. I have no idea how to drive a car. Or... I didn't... but then I just drove and parked it with such ease... weird." She shook it off and handed Carlisle the keys.

We were all wondering and burning to ask how she could stand in the sunlight but**,** we kept our mouths shut not wanting to scare her with our tenacity.

Next**,** I remember we were now in the airport's interior.

We had just walked into the port we needed to be in. The customs check had been as tedious now as it would have been if we were human.

Bella managed to hit her head on the metal detector.

We all broke out in silent giggles and smiles.

Bella turned to us sheepishly. "I have a tendency to do that. Just every now and then. It's so odd. But I usually am very graceful. I guess I just have my moments."

Esme spoke. "You were a very clumsy human."

"Was I? I don't think so. I remember most of my past. I was one of the most athletic girls in my school. I don't think I was clumsy."

But either way the airport security took her in to integrate her. Apparently, being clumsy in an airport is a felony.

I didn't like the thoughts running through the security guards minds as they walked her into a secluded room. Nasty visions.

I couldn't hear what was going on in there but she emerged forty seconds later with a disgusted and weary look on her face.

The security guards came out looking blushed and entirely too attracted to Bella for his own good.

"How did you get out of there so quick!**?**" Emmett asked... or imploded.

"Yea, and... his feelings are quite unmentionable and I would rather not repeat them." Jasper said amazed.

"What did you do?"

Bella sighed. "I did what was instinct. I seduced him. I'm eighteen percent succubus. It's what that eighteen percent of me does." Bella shrugged.

That would explain the new sensuality in Bella's features that wasn't there before..

"And the rest of you?" Carlisle subtly pushed.

"Seventy-nine percent vampire and three percent human. In short I don't know what the crap I am." She stared ruefully at one of the walls.

We were all silent for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Our plane leaving in five minutes. We better go." Bella stated in a sad dejected voice.

As we got on the plane I heard her mutter. "I wish I could remember you." I grabbed her hand to comfort her. She didn't rebel.

And**,** so here we are on the plane somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

It pains me that she can't remember me. It pains me more that it wasn't natural doing of her forgetfulness. Ocean's Eleven was playing on the many screens. Alice was rambling and Jasper was trying to contain her. Rosalie was checking her self in the mirror with one hand, the other on Emmett's thigh. Emmett was intently watching the movie and laughing when jokes were made. He would look to Rosalie as if looking for agreement to the hilarity, or action. Carlisle just watched each of his adoptive children in happiness and contentment. Esme ran her hand up and down Carlisle's arm soothingly. Her head rested back and her feet propped up watching Carlisle's face in pure bliss.

We were together. Finally. The puzzle was complete. Well, almost. But**,** it would suffice. Everything was in its place. The only thing was Bella's memory. But**,** I had a feeling that would come in its own time. Meanwhile, I'm here watching my beautiful Bella sleep. It's amazing that she can still do that. I guess that's still part of her three percent humanness.

I adored it. She looked so at peace and happy.

I was completely surprised when we had landed in Seattle already. It seemed only moments ago that Bella first closed her eyes.

Her head was on my shoulder now and her arms were wrapped around me and vice versa. She moved to this position I guess around Ontario.

It was late evening now and I caressed Bella's hair, trying to get her to wake. I had a feeling that her memories might have come back to her in slumber.

My Bella's eyes flittered opened.

We stared at each other for an immeasurable moment. I knew that she knew me now. I knew, intuitively, that she recollected everything.

Her cherry lips turned into a playful smirk.

"I remember Jell-O."

--

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
